


Back at once(SASK)  01

by peacefulyears



Series: Back at once(SASK) [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, 大宮 - Freeform, 櫻相
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: * 沒有完結而且很可能不會完結！* 主櫻相、穩定大宮，潤斗串場*狗血的家庭阻撓，破鏡重圓劇
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki, 櫻井翔/相葉雅紀
Series: Back at once(SASK) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

吶、小翔，對不起。

謝謝你這些日子的照顧。

「你對那笨蛋都說了什麼了？」

一屁股坐上了自家的玄關地板，櫻井翔看著眼前甫一進門就賞了自己右臉頰一拳，即便被大野智拉著仍對自己怒目而視的二宮和也，忍不住打心底覺得自己至今努力的追求的渴望的這一切真是荒唐可笑至極。

自嘲的念頭才湧現，就感受到嘴角牽引的疼痛和血腥味。

他還真沒想到自己居然還笑得出來。

「你笑什麼？」二宮和也任由大野智拉著他的手沒有掙開，他直瞪著還坐在地上的櫻井，冰冷的語氣中含著顯而易見的怒火。

本來嘛，二宮和也從沒喜歡過櫻井翔，不論相葉雅紀怎麼樣護著，明裡暗裡地說小翔有多好、這樣那樣地照顧他；不論相葉雅紀看著櫻井的眼神裡藏著多少愛戀、兩人在一起時的笑容有多燦爛，「二宮和也討厭櫻井翔」這件事就是世界的絕對真理，跟蘋果掉下蘋果樹一樣不可推翻。

這兩者間不一樣的只有蘋果拿到外太空去還會飄一飄，而無論把二宮和也放在宇宙的哪一個角落他討厭櫻井翔這件事都不會改變！

「和………」深知二宮的怒火已經上達最大值，同時身兼二宮戀人和櫻井多年同窗好友的大野智兩邊都不能站也都站不住腳，只能傻愣愣地抓著二宮的左手，盡力遏止那可能會有的下一波攻擊，最起碼別讓自己等等得兩難究竟是要報警還是叫救護車。

說起來平時過分默默地關心朋友，進度又總是稍嫌緩慢的大野智，對眼前這件事的了解也只有「櫻井對相葉做了什麼而他家二宮很火大」如此而已，真要進了警局做筆錄，也只能當個沉默的咖哩麵包，安靜地吃他的豬排飯。

「.........」沒回答二宮和也的話，櫻井手撐了撐地用力站起了身，隨後又低下頭旁若無人地整了整衣服，刻意忽略二宮和也從進門起便不曾移開的火爆視線。

「我在問你，你對他都做了什麼？」二宮看著櫻井那不疾不徐的樣子也不發作，還是冷冷地同樣的一句話問，絲毫沒有要讓他整整衣服就當作回答的意思。

對相葉雅紀做了什麼？二宮的這個問題櫻井翔無法回答。

櫻井翔疼相葉、寵相葉，當然也愛著相葉抱了相葉，他們倆做過的事多到他一時都不知道該挑哪一件來說，但他敢肯定那絕對不是二宮和也想要的答案。

何況那些事要真讓他選了一件來說，只怕二宮和也會立刻甩開大野智的手，再一次讓他櫻井翔坐上玄關地板。

所以他還是沉默著，低著頭沒有回話。

這下就算是老活在事件發生前一個月的大野智，也看得出現在是自家戀人單方面地咄咄逼人，眼看對方還是沒有要回答的樣子，大野忍不住插了話想緩頰：「和，你這樣問，翔君他──」

「雅紀不見了。」二宮和也毫不領情地打斷大野智的圓場，像是在對大野解釋，又像是在逼問櫻井似地說：「從前天開始我就聯絡不上他。」

「我和雅紀分了。」

知道二宮在沒要到他想要的答案以前不會走，櫻井也不是個彆扭的人。

他閉著眼捏了捏眉間，說：「就前天分的。我沒和他聯絡，他行李也都拿走了。我不知道他人在哪裡。」晨間報告似的語調，感覺不出情緒。

一旁的大野驚訝地小小欸了一聲，卻也沒有再說什麼。

「為什麼分？」二宮像是對他們分手的事毫無感覺，一樣冰冷地語氣接續著問。

訝異著二宮竟會追究這樣的問題，櫻井斜看了他一眼，也不隱瞞：「雅紀和我母親見了一面………」

「回來後，說了想分手。」不願多提這件事，他斟酌著簡單揀了重點說。

「他說要分，你就讓他分了嗎？」聽了櫻井的話，二宮語氣中的溫度終於也漲了不少。

你真的要分手？

因為……小翔的媽媽也沒有說錯阿。

回想起前天和相葉的對話，櫻井只覺得自己的平心靜氣就快無法維持。

「都是成年人了，他說要分那我當然也是好聚好散。」不想說出挑釁的話，但二宮的質問確實讓櫻井焦躁不已：「何況你不就一直看我不順眼嗎？現在分了豈不正合你意。」

「你…………！」被櫻井的話咽了一下，二宮這才想起這人也和他同樣是伶牙俐齒的那一類，只不過之前都看在相葉的份上總讓他三分。

是，他是想他們倆分手沒錯，櫻井翔會傷相葉雅紀的心也是他老早就預料到的，否則平時最會圓場最會閱讀空氣的二宮和也又怎麼會絲毫不給相葉雅紀喜歡的人好臉色看。

但他萬萬沒想到櫻井翔這混蛋傷了那個笨蛋之後，那個笨蛋竟然就因為這個渾蛋人間蒸發了！

被櫻井一句話堵得本來要發的脾氣發不成，二宮自己緩了緩火氣，冷著語調警告：「既然你們分了，人我就自己去找，你以後也別再來招惹他。」

「大叔，走了！」扯回被大野智拉了十多分鐘的左手，二宮沒好氣的扔下這句話，不等大野回話就自顧自地轉身走了。

他知道大野智還會和櫻井翔說兩句話。身為相葉雅紀的竹馬他不爽櫻井翔，但大野智要交什麼朋友，就算他二宮和也是大野智的戀人，他也不會干涉。

明白二宮的想法，大野也不急著立刻跟上去

「翔君，你和雅紀…………唉，你還好吧？」大野不擅言詞不也是一兩天的事了，但他知道和相葉分手，櫻井翔心裡絕不會好受，而相葉若是真的不見了，櫻井翔也絕不會不在乎。

或許是被問得累了，櫻井點了點頭，沒有回話。

「那………總之有什麼事的話就聯絡我吧，我要是有了雅紀的消息也會再通知你。」

「………...有事我會聯繫你。」既沒有說好也沒有說不好，櫻井擺了擺手表示自己沒事。

送走了大野智，他關了門，轉身背靠著門板，有點失神地看著方才二宮一腳也沒踏進來的玄關。

小翔家的玄關很大呢，啊、那我把聖誕樹放在這裡好吧？

因為這樣快遞先生也會看到不是嗎？大家心情都會很好的！

吶、雅紀，玄關已經沒有我們一起裝飾的聖誕樹，也沒有你因為隔天還要用而懶得收的高爾夫球具了。

你冬天穿的那個綠色毛茸茸拖鞋，你也帶走了嗎？現在是夏天呢，我看你肯定就漏了吧。

目光移到一旁緊閉的鞋櫃，櫻井翔沒有伸手去拉開鞋櫃的門證實自己的猜測。

我有了雅紀的消息也會通知你的。

想起了大野說的話，他真的不知道自己究竟是怎麼想的。

雅紀。

我還想你呢、還愛你呢。  
但你說了分手我也還是答應了。

那這樣的我，又是否還要知道你的消息呢？


	2. Back at once(SASK)  02

洛杉磯UTC-7 清晨六點半。

相葉雅紀昨晚調的鬧鐘都還沒響，人就已經半夢半醒地在床上坐了起來。

才睡醒的腦還沒辦法好好運作，但他隱隱覺得自己剛剛做了一個令他很眷戀的夢。

至於夢裡出現了誰，又做了什麼，他心底有個小小的聲音告訴自己別追究了。

搖搖頭晃了晃腦袋，相葉一口氣掀開棉被跳下床用力伸了個懶腰，他邊揉眼睛邊走出房門打算去刷牙洗臉，卻在經過廚房的小吧台時轉念心想還是先泡咖啡吧。

還真是很時髦的廚房呢，超亞美利堅風的。他兩手並用地把頭撐在吧台上看著同樣時髦的紫色全自動咖啡機發出咯囉咯囉的響聲磨著豆子，心裡盤算著依自己的手藝得花多少時間才能弄出一頓豐盛的早餐。

寄人籬下幫別人張羅早餐是基本的，相葉自認自己是懂得禮貌的好孩子，但要是弄早餐弄到來不及為屋主MORNING CALL，那可就成了失職的食客了。

嘛，還是刷完牙就先去叫醒他吧，畢竟對方可不是個能自立自強早起的人。

「不怕一萬，只怕萬一。」喝了一口剛泡好的黑咖啡，相葉自言自語地做了決定。

「潤？」

有了前幾天的經驗，相葉雅紀象徵性地在門板上敲了敲，便直接開門進了松本潤的房間。

「潤，該起床了！今天從早上就有工作吧！」知道松本起床氣大，相葉沒膽子像叫櫻井翔那樣，一邊喊著起床一邊亂扯被子玩耍似地叫，於是他走到窗邊刷──地拉開了窗簾，一步一步來。

「唔………….」刺眼的陽光讓松本忍不住發了個痛苦的呻吟作為抗議，他兩手都伸出了棉被遮擋著眼睛，老大不高興地垂死掙扎：「把窗簾………拉上…………」

他當初根本就該封死那扇窗，省得現在留一堆鳥叫陽光一大早擾他大爺清夢！

聽見了這不情願的低吟，相葉忍不住笑出聲音。早晨的潤還真是弱氣，完全不像平常那個抖S帝王。

相葉走到床邊輕輕扯了扯松本的被子，又伸手戳了戳他臂膀的結實肌肉：「該起來了，不然早上的工作又要小遲到了！」

聞言，松本沉默了幾秒，慢吞吞地坐起身，又慢吞吞地一手抵著床，一手揉著自己的太陽穴，算是接受了該起床的事實。

明明昨晚沒有喝酒也可以像是一副宿醉的樣子。相葉坐在松本床邊，忍不住出言調侃：「早上的松潤反差地很可愛呢，讓女孩子們看了一定很心動。」

被陽光照得醒了個大半，松本原本還在揉太陽穴的手搭上了相葉的肩，瞇著眼睛色氣全開地慢慢靠近看他笑話看得很高興的相葉雅紀，就著還沒醒的嗓子啞啞地問：「那你呢………….你心不心動？」

眼看相葉雅紀就要為自己調侃松本帝王的愚行付出代價的時候，腦中卻閃過櫻井翔的臉。

「我又不是女孩子，我心動什麼。」推開了松本，相葉別過眼掩飾地開著玩笑：「潤你這樣花心，我要去跟TOMA告狀喔！」

明明就知道這只不過是在跟他鬧著玩而已，高中的時候一群男生偷喝酒打打鬧鬧地親也親了幾次，哪有什麼大不了的。相葉沒想到自己竟然連這樣的小玩笑都開不得了，這還真不是一個好症狀。

要調侃人反被調戲，雖然玩笑開不成但反正他人是叫醒了。完成MORNING CALL任務的相葉起身打算回廚房繼續他的早餐報恩計畫：「醒了就快點出來啦！今天有早餐可以吃！」

「我說，既然你沒還煮好，就別叫我起床吃早餐行不行。」

刷過牙洗過臉，早晨松本的弱氣也都差不多散了。他看著相葉殷勤地在他的廚房裡煎蛋跟培根的忙碌背影，眼神掃過他旁邊的時鐘，短針距離指向八還差個一兩度。

這傢伙究竟以為自己幾點要開工啊。好不容易才結束了一場秀，竟然還七早八早地被挖起來，松本潤深深地覺得自己寶貴的睡眠時間被惡意剝奪了。

「我怕我弄太久你會來不及嘛～」一個人顧著兩個鍋子的相葉頭也不回地應。

就算你先煮好了再叫我，花費的總時間不是一樣嗎？難不成相葉還真的認為他松本潤會丟下他和他費心煮到一半的早餐上工去嗎？

何況，就算他大少爺真的因為這樣遲到個幾分鐘，也沒人敢得罪松本大秀導。

醒都醒了也懶得再多回話，他默默地拿了吐司丟進烤麵包機裡，又伸手想給自己倒了杯熱咖啡先墊個胃。

「啊！潤你空腹喝黑咖啡對胃不好的啊！」

相葉轉身把煎好的食物掃進桌上的盤子裡，訓話訓得煞有其事：「你看你導秀就都有一餐沒一餐在吃，這怎麼行！美國的工會不是都很計較這個的嗎？」理直氣壯地讓人完全忘了自己剛剛才連牙都還沒刷就先用黑咖啡摧殘了胃。

「你那鍋煮的是什麼？」忽略沒意義的訓話，松本指著爐子問。

「味增湯啊！」理所當然的語氣，他可沒忘記松本長得洋派卻愛吃和食的衝擊事實。

「哪來的味增？」他可不記得他有買，洛杉磯超市的味增不合他胃口。

「我從日本帶來的，這個當初是小和去買的所以煮起來一定很好喝。」亮出二宮和也的名號，相葉臉上得意洋洋地寫著絕對沒問題幾個字。

前兩個星期潤忙秋季新裝的彩排忙得昏天暗地，連帶他也沒機會表現，現在找到機會報收留之恩，相葉雅紀可是全力以赴。

不得不承認相葉的味增湯比黑咖啡吸引他更多，松本走到一旁拿出收在櫥櫃裡的飯碗，舀著湯順著他的話問：「和也現在怎麼樣？還在當實習醫師嗎？」

日本的醫學院是念六年他知道，但唸完後要實習多久他人在日本的時候就搞不清楚了，來了美國當然也不會清楚。

「不是醫師是藥劑師喔，小和他覺得醫局什麼的很麻煩。」喝了一口湯，相葉接著說：「實習完在大學醫院待了有兩年多了，嘛～好像在考慮要改去做研究之類的，我也弄不清楚，反正工作很忙很辛苦就是了。」

雖然每次請吃飯二宮他都準時出現，也都是一副老神在在的樣子，但看二宮除了醫院工作外還時不時跑研究室，這陣子又都沒有買新遊戲，相葉知道其實二宮的工作很不容易。

「吶，你來這裡找我，和也知道吧？」雖然松本不認為相葉會瞞著二宮，但都快十年沒見面的人突然就來了一通電話說是拜託自己收留他，這絕對是內有隱情、不能忽略不追究的事。

何況這人還是最怕給別人添麻煩的相葉雅紀。

前陣子他忙，沒空審問他，但這可不表示他沒興趣問，再說他不嚴加審問，這傢伙的個性只怕是天大的問題也不會說。

「那個…………潤、我沒有跟小和說。」猶豫了一下，相葉雅紀還是說了實話。

答、短針總算指到了八點。

松本大秀導挑高了他的濃眉，盤算著要依相葉雅紀的坦白程度來決定他十點的那個會還開是不開。


	3. Back at once(SASK)  03

相葉雅紀失蹤的這半個多月，二宮和也想盡了所有辦法在找他，卻全無所獲。

不算是人脈廣的人，卻也動用了所有他能用的資源、打了所有他能打的電話，找不到就是找不到，弄得他這幾天焦躁地不得了，連帶著大野智也膽戰心驚地過活。

說起來相葉雅紀一個這麼簡單的人，沒人強迫沒人綁的憑著自己的意識要搞消失，若是他真的沒告訴任何人要去哪，二宮和也恐怕是得打遍全日本的電話才有可能找到他。

「可惡！」已經給第六間航空公司打電話了，沒資料就是沒資料，眼看自己的尋人大業完全沒發展，他掛了電話用力坐上沙發，惡狠狠地罵了一句。

「和……….」看著二宮每天除了醫院的工作，還得花時間找人，這幾天也幫忙著找人的大野智忍不住提議：「還是，我們去報警呢？」

「不能報警。」二宮和也想都沒想就拒絕。

「為什麼？」沒料到二宮會答得那麼決斷，大野反射性地回問。

「警察不會找的，他有給我留言。」二宮一貫冷靜地說。

「欸？雅紀有留言？那………….」大野智聽了簡直傻眼。

有留言？那為什麼還找人？那怎麼還找不到人？那他們怎麼還上門去跟櫻井翔興師問罪？

煩躁地搔了搔腦袋，二宮沒好氣的說：「他跟櫻井翔分手的那天晚上有打給我，那時我值夜班沒接到，他就留言了。」

下夜班的時候都早上六點多了，他也不管相葉雅紀是睡著還醒著，硬是回了兩通電話，沒人接。回家睡醒了再打，號碼竟然就成了空號，他當然就把氣都出在櫻井翔身上了。

「那、雅紀都說什麼了？」還沒等大野智問完，二宮和也就索性直接按了電話留言扔給他。

「喂？小和，是我是我。你在上班吧？

那個、我跟小翔分手了呦。果然失戀很難受呢，哈哈………

所以啦，我決定踏上尋找自己的旅程，去世界各地學習泡咖啡的技術！

你看、你不是也說我現在要自己開店一定會倒的嘛

要是小大的麵包店也被我拖垮了那多可怕，總不能天天吃魚啊哈哈

小和你雖然工作很忙，也要好好吃東西喔，還有，要跟小大相親相愛………

別忘了不論我人在哪裡我都站在你那一邊的！

總之，  
小和你不用擔心我，我學成就會回日本了啦………」

聽完了相葉雅紀的留言，本來就不擅言詞現在又困惑至極的大野智當然不知道該說什麼。

原來和一開始就知道他們分手了嘛，那上次去翔君家，不會是真的專程去賞他一拳的吧？

想到這個，大野智不禁有點無奈。

「既然雅紀說，他學會泡咖啡就會回來了，那…………」大野的意思是，就讓相葉好好地去散散心，不用這樣拼命找他了。

雖然相葉聽起來是有點心情低落，但大野智覺得他是可以好好照顧自己的。

再說這幾年相葉為了想合夥開店，除了早上在咖啡廳工作外，晚上還有幾天去兼差送酒，能休息一下散散心，也不是件壞事。

反倒是二宮這樣反常地拼命找相葉，讓他感到奇怪。

「…………不論我人在哪裡我都站在你那一邊。」沒頭沒尾地，二宮回了這麼一句話。

明白大野沒說出口的話，二宮和也心裡知道他不懂自己為什麼非要找到相葉不可。

「當初我要搬來東京的時候，雅紀也是這麼說。」

總是吵吵鬧鬧地叫著笨蛋啊小和的，平時兩個人也都忙著工作存錢沒什麼空頻繁見面。但相葉雅紀跟二宮和也從小一起長大，什麼風風雨雨都是兩個人一起熬過來的。

「他會這麼說，一定是發生了什麼事。」

相葉雅紀和櫻井翔在一起也好，分手也好，二宮和也不會出手干涉。就跟他不會干涉大野智一樣，畢竟他可是以不會束縛出了名的。

但是相葉雅紀和櫻井翔在一起也好，分手也好，他得確定相葉是好好的。

他得確定相葉逞強地笑完以後，有確實地好好傷心過一陣才又再笑得燦爛。

「所以，智，我非找到他不可。」從來就算兩個人都不怎麼示弱，他們也會讓彼此知道心裡難受。

相葉雅紀是為了二宮和也才追來了東京，這件事他從來也不曾忘記。

誰准你就這樣消失的。

「找到他，然後賞相葉雅紀那個笨蛋一拳！」

對二宮和相葉小時候的事只知道個大概，但即便只是從那些大概和他們倆平時的相處，大野也感受得出這兩個人對彼此而言有多重要。

所以他只是輕嘆了口氣，才微皺了皺眉嘟噥著說：「所以那天，真的是想賞翔君一拳才去的阿…………」

二宮和也無所謂地看了大野智一眼，沒有回話。


	4. Back at once(SASK)  04

「你就這麼喜歡他啊？那個叫櫻井翔的。」

松本潤慵懶地翹著二郎腿，癱坐在生田斗真辦公室會客廳的長沙發上，稍微有些訝異地問。

早上的例行會沒事突然跑來了個米蘭的研究教授要來，明明就是剛做完事正閒散的一個時間，被一個不是業界的人弄得他會也不能取消，火大的松本潤索性就把人帶到公司，趁著開完會沒事做的空閒審問。

「潤…………」沒料到松本會有此一問，相葉無奈地喊了他一聲。

這麼未經修飾的問題光天化日沒喝酒是能怎麼回答，他明明記得高中的潤纖細又體貼啊。

門邊閃出生田帶著笑意的臉，好心情地端著三杯咖啡走了進來，絲毫不掩飾臉上那促狹的笑容，肯定是什麼也聽見了。

才跟TOMA見沒幾次面，潤怎麼就這樣揭他的底洩他相葉雅紀的氣。

生田進來後也沒加入對話，端了自己的那杯咖啡就在松本旁邊的小沙發坐下，臉上還是等著看戲的笑容，笑得坐在他正對面的相葉很後悔自己怎麼就乖乖地跟著松本潤到公司來了。

丟臉也在家丟嘛，雖然那是潤家就是了。

「怎麼？我這不就是基本問題嗎？」完全不覺得自己的疑問有什麼不對，松本話回得很順。

跟一個人分手就要出國散心還跑來他家長住，這可不像他知道的相葉雅紀。

把上半身整個往生田的方向靠，松本整個人斜斜地佔據了三分之二的沙發。

「你把工作也辭了，大老遠地飛到洛杉磯來做我家食客，甚至還沒告訴和也。你告訴我，你哪一次分手分得這麼慘的？」

雖然都幾個月才和相葉聯絡一次，但松本潤多少也知道他不想跟銀行貸款，為了要開間咖啡店辛辛苦苦攢了好幾年的錢。再說，在二宮和也的教育下相葉雅紀存錢的勤奮度可是不容小覷，要不是被二宮警告了不許，他都要做兩份全職工作了，怎麼會說辭就辭。

「…………我跟由美和紗季分手的時候也很難過的啊。」說得好像他之前都隨便分一樣。

松本挑了挑眉，沒答腔。

是，相葉那時候確實也是紅了鼻子眼睛，軟軟地哽咽了一兩天，又低音頻低情緒了一陣子。可雖然這麼說對那兩個女孩子不好意思，相葉那時也沒忘記任何正事，打工、上學、體育保送的田徑訓練，可是一項也沒翹過半次。

他幾乎都要驚訝相葉雅紀還記得那兩個女孩叫什麼名字了。

何況，從相葉飛來按了他家門鈴到現在，他可完全沒看見什麼紅鼻子紅眼睛低音頻低情緒。要不是松本現在逼問了，也根本看不出相葉現在是處於失戀模式。

這才有鬼。松本潤默默地想。

「而且我有告訴小和我要去環遊世界的嘛，只是沒說在你這裡而已。」雖然松本潤從沒跳過自己跟二宮和也聯絡，相葉還是忍不住多囑咐一句：「潤，你不要小和說！」

跟二宮還算投緣，可松本一直把他分類成「雅紀的朋友」。早在他高中畢業來了美國換了手機以後他就沒有二宮的連絡電話了。

但他不認為相葉雅紀知道。

「你鉅細靡遺地跟我說實話，我就不告訴和也。」相葉的秘密通常都是對他自己不好，這他可不樂見。

要瞞著二宮住他家，可以，那得讓他掌握好情況別讓自己以後被二宮追殺。

「鉅細靡遺地，一字不漏說實話。」松本潤斬釘截鐵地強調了一次關鍵字。

聽到這裡，一直安靜坐一旁的生田忍不住瞄了他一眼，插了話：「有什麼話還是回家說吧，雅紀你不是說想去樓下的咖啡館兼差嗎，我幫你問過了，他們還真的有缺人。」

挪了挪屁股把身體向右邊歪了歪，生田拉開自己和松本的距離，接著說：「店長只有早上才在，再不去可就得等明天了。」

「啊、那我現在去，謝謝你啊TOMA，特地幫我去問。」聽見這話，相葉抓緊了機會立刻起身就要走。

眼下還是先逃跑的好，他還沒想好要怎麼跟潤解釋呢，而且這附近只有那間咖啡館是日本人開的！深知自己英文頂多只有初中程度，要是不趕著去卡個位置，總不會真的要這樣就在潤家當個不事生產的食客吧。

就連櫻井帶他去法國慶祝生日的時候，相葉都笑說閒不住地想去體驗刷油漆，無所事事地在美國待了半個多月，他已經精力過剩到想天天在社區裡慢跑了。

而且美國三餐的材料費也是很可觀的。儼然家庭主婦的思維，被理財大師和也教育得很好，就算開不成他夢想的小店，相葉也不捨得隨便揮霍他攢了好多年的開店基金。

「你要在日本人開的咖啡廳兼職學藝？」語氣裡滿滿的調侃和質疑，松本對相葉趁勢逃跑的舉動明顯地頗為不滿。

轉身向松本做了一個鬼臉，相葉沒回他的話，邊穿外套邊對一旁站起身要送他的生田斗真說：「TOMA你晚上就跟潤一起吃晚餐吧，我要去唐人街探險吃中華料理不跟你們去了。」

「你英文也不會講一個人去唐人街──」怎麼樣美國的治安都不比日本，松本潤自然不贊成。

「我昨天就去探過路了不用會講英文啦。」雖然他也不會說中文就是了。

不理會松本的反對，相葉自顧自地穿好了外套，笑嘻嘻地對生田說：「TOMA我跟潤只是高中同學而已，我高中的時候可都是跟很漂亮的女生在一起的。」

沒料到相葉對自己稍稍升起的在意這麼敏銳，生田斗真愣了一秒，有點尷尬地笑著回他：「由美和紗季嗎？」

呵呵呵地笑了幾聲，相葉看著松本：「總之我今天就自己吃飯、自己回家、自己鎖門睡覺了，潤你可不要半夜敲門吵我。」

那可是我家。來不及等松本糾正他家食客的觀念，相葉已經一副玩笑得逞的樣子走出了會客室。

「…………雅紀意外的，是個細膩的人呢。」總覺得有點尷尬，生田斗真硬是說了句話，卻不小心間接承認了自己的小心思。

拉出了陷進沙發的自己，松本潤貓一樣地走近生田斗真身後，再自然也不過地伸手扶上了他的腰，心情大好地輕吻著他的耳際，挑逗似地低聲問：「你吃醋？」

明知故問。心思被相葉戳破到這個份上他也沒什麼好扭捏的，生田拉下在自己腰上的手，轉過身仿效著剛才的動作湊上去咬了松本的耳朵，更不安分地把手往松本沒紮的襯衫探了進去，兩手圈著腰就這樣用指尖慢慢數著松本的背脊。

感受到松本已經在動手將自己的西裝襯衫扯出褲子，生田輕笑著伸手阻止他的動作，用幾不可聞的音量回答：「一點點。」

不知道聽沒聽見他的回話，行動被制止的松本潤也不惱，被阻止的鹹豬手就環上了腰安放著，稍稍染上慾望的雙眼毫不掩飾：「那今晚就讓雅紀自己鎖門睡覺吧。」

還是被聽到了嗎？生田斗真不甘心地想，自暴自棄地深深吻上松本才遞出邀請的唇。

沒辦法，誰能拒絕霸道又色氣的松本帝王呢。


	5. Back at once(SASK)  05

大野智終於還是給櫻井翔打了通電話。

「翔君，這裡！」選了居酒屋吧檯的座位，大野智舉著手招呼櫻井翔過來。

「怎麼了，突然找我出來？」

櫻井翔走到大野智旁邊的位子，脫了西裝外套隨手掛在椅背上，逕自伸手拿了桌上的菜單：「啤酒？」

「阿，不了，早上還要去接和下班呢。」雖然二宮要到明天早上六點才會下夜班，但這一喝還說不准早上醒不醒得過來開車。大野不想讓二宮下了夜班之後察覺他喝酒，那二宮肯定會和自己搶車開的。

「.....那，有話直說吧。」瞄了手錶，櫻井翔乾脆地說。

都要11點了，大野恐怕是把二宮送去醫院以後直接來的吧。對於大野想和自己說什麼，櫻井翔心裡早有準備，他只想速戰速決。

否則原先在心裡默默決定好的事，只怕又會變調。

看櫻井的態度還在自己的預想範圍裡，大野默默喝了口麥茶，偏頭想了一想，把原先想說的話稍稍轉了彎，換了一個方式問：「翔君，你沒打算知道雅紀的下落嗎？」

「.........不、我不打算知道。」雖然這問題和自己原先設想的有些出入，櫻井仍然沒有遲疑。

看答案也在自己的預料之中，大野接著問：「翔君之前有去參加高橋同學的婚禮吧？」

隱約感受到了大野要問什麼，櫻井沒有回話。

高橋是櫻井大學時代的女友，一直到兩人都畢了業出社會之後還交往了半年，大野一度都以為高橋就是會成為櫻井太太的那個人。

「其他女孩子先不管你有沒有聯絡，我反正也記不得名字了。」又喝了一口麥茶，大野智慢吞吞地說：「但翔君你也並不介意知道前女友有新的男友，或是初戀結婚這種事吧。」

瞧他問話還會鋪陳呢，果然大野智能成功把二宮和也拐到手，還是有兩下子的。櫻井看著眼前這個跟自己從小學就認識到現在的人，那一臉溫吞憨厚喝麥茶的模樣，心裡默默地想。

「那麼，為什麼單單不願意知道雅紀的下落？」放下手中的麥茶，大野智定定地看向櫻井。

「這難道不是因為，你還喜歡雅紀，還不想和他分手嗎？」

「.............」

櫻井翔一直覺得大野智的聲音很好聽。

而今天他那好聽的聲音搭上這一席話，還真的打動了櫻井翔自以為偽裝得很好的平靜。

深深嘆了一口氣，櫻井翔突然覺得自己在這個人面前偽裝得很多餘。

果然雅紀走了，也把他生活中的率直多少帶走了嗎？

「智君，雅紀是自己要走的。」語氣仍舊平靜，但櫻井翔說的是心底話。

「雅紀的心思細，容易不安，可他是懂得相處的人，他有不安，他會讓我知道、會要我讓他安心，因為他有心要維繫和我的關係。」

櫻井翔停頓了一下，接續著說：「他沒有瞞著我我母親私下找他的事，這表示他是想清楚了要分手。我們都看他平時傻裡傻氣的，但智君你也知道，雅紀是明白人。」

小翔，我也仔細想過了

的確…………家人還是最重要的嘛

又想起那天相葉雅紀說的話，櫻井翔不禁承認自己是還放不下。

「是，我是還喜歡雅紀，我還不想和他分手。但分手這種事，不就是這樣嗎？說白了，我就是被雅紀甩了吧。」

說得自己都覺得自己可憐了，果然真心話還是要喝了酒再講才不彆扭吧。櫻井不禁後悔起自己剛剛沒有點啤酒了。

「可是，你和雅紀都還互相喜歡，你們這樣互相都放不下彼此.........」大野智緊皺著眉頭，不很認同地說。

不是不明白翔君的話，但看這兩個人在一起胡鬧的時候，兩個平時都立派的大人變回幼稚園生一樣的大玩大笑，只是局外人的他安靜地看著，都會忍不住呵呵地笑，覺得世界很平和很美好。

櫻井知道大野智和二宮和也不同，是看好自己和相葉的。

雖然大野不太發表意見，甚至在他們最初在一起的時候，還被二宮念了好幾句「都是大叔你盲腸炎住院，不然笨蛋雅紀怎麼會跟櫻井翔搞在一起」之類的話。但他還記得大野曾經在他們倆個喝到酒興正濃的時候ㄧ次次對他說「翔君，你能跟雅紀在一起真是太好了」這樣的話。

面對這樣的大野智，櫻井總覺得自己有義務要給他一個交代。

「智君，你在和二宮君在一起以前，也和別人分手過吧」不清楚大野智的情史，但二宮想必不會是他的初戀的。

「走不了一輩子，就會分手。」

「翔君……….」面對這樣淡然的態度，大野智有種說不出的感覺。

「如果雅紀也認定了我們走不了一輩子，那分手也不過是早晚的事。」說著說著，櫻井翔終究還是抬了手為自己點了杯啤酒。

他可不想清醒著面對真心話。

「至於你說的放不下………..只要時間夠久，哪裡還會有絕對放不下的事。」仰頭喝了一大口生啤，櫻井翔沒有看著一旁的人，只是自顧自地往下說。

「雅紀對我而言確實不一樣。」

「但或許有一天，在我放下了對他的喜歡之後，在他又能坦然和我見面、叫我小翔的時候。」

「我一樣會向參加高橋的婚禮那樣，參加他的婚禮、給他祝福。」

「我想看看他的孩子，想讓我的孩子喊他相葉叔叔。」

櫻井翔一口乾盡了杯中的啤酒，頓了頓。他看向大野智：「智君，我想在雅紀的人生裡佔有一席之地。」

「如果現在的我不行，我會等到雅紀能心無芥蒂和我相見的那一天，做他最好的朋友。」

從來沒想到櫻井是這樣的心思，大野有點被震懾了。「翔君就是這樣呢，對每一件上心的事異常地認真…...」一時之間他也沒有別的話說，但又總覺得不太對。

明明是因為看著二宮找不到相葉又得忙著工作蠟燭兩頭燒得急，大野智才想來探探櫻井的口風，看能不能找到相葉，畢竟作為一個大財團的總經理，櫻井肯定有些他們不知道的方法。

結果不但開不了口讓他找人，似乎還害得對方更往死胡同裡鑽。

再怎麼樣為了二宮想，大野到底是櫻井翔的多年好友，不禁有點懊惱自己多此一舉的質問。

唉，難怪和總是叫自己別做那些自不量力的事，害他也想點杯啤酒來喝了。

安靜地又喝了一口麥茶，大野想到方才櫻井翔的話，還是忍不住開口。

「可是翔君，你這，哪裡是要放下雅紀的想法呢………….」


	6. Back at once(SASK)  06

大野先回去之後，櫻井翔還是坐在居酒屋裡一個人默默地喝著啤酒，喝到真的有些醉了，才自己叫了車回家。

剛才對智君說的像是想得多麼透徹，但其實櫻井自己心裡清楚，說那些話的同時，也是自己在勸自己灑脫點。

他不知道相葉是否曾想過，但在交往的時候，他從沒想過跟相葉分手後的自己該怎麼打算。

不只是因為他很喜歡相葉，同時也是因為他很有自信相葉很喜歡自己。

當初他用他從不曾有的勇氣，不顧一切地說服了相葉雅紀他們可以在一起。

但他卻沒有辦法強求相葉跟他一直一直在一起。

相葉雅紀的不安，他可以撫平。  
只要相葉雅紀也希望櫻井翔去撫平。

趁著醉意，分手的討厭回憶很自動地在櫻井翔大腦裡播送。

那天晚上他加完班回到家，相葉並沒有像平常他加班時先洗好澡，穿著派手的紅綠睡衣在沙發上邊看電視或開咖啡廳有關的雜誌邊等他。

還穿著早上出門就穿上的帥氣外出服，他一開門相葉就迎上來問他晚上吃了沒有，要不要叫外賣還是幫他煮點什麼。

回絕了相葉貼心的宵夜，他那時只是猜想著問了相葉今天晚上是不是去了兼差才回來。

「啊、不是的，我想等等還會出去……….」意識到櫻井是因為他的穿著這樣問，相葉答得很自然。

和平時的相葉雅紀沒有什麼兩樣。

於是他也沒有多想，只是脫了在夏夜裡弄得他渾身汗的西裝外套，鬆了鬆領帶就往沙發一坐。又上了一天不符法律規定的超時班，他想，總之先坐著休息休息。

「那個，小翔，我有話要想跟你說。」相葉沒有坐在他旁邊的位置，電視也沒有開，但當時他還是什麼也沒察覺，一派輕鬆地回問相葉怎麼了，想說什麼。

「小翔………小翔的媽媽，來找過我了。」遲疑了一下才開口，但相葉的語氣很堅定。

直到聽到這句話，他才終於後知後覺地發現好像有什麼不對。他看向相葉，問他自己的母親說了什麼。

相葉聞言微微地苦笑了一下，情緒看來還是和平時沒有什麼太大的差別，酒窩還是淺淺地浮現，侃侃地說了也沒什麼。

「應該就是小翔你想到的那樣吧。」

那樣是哪樣呢，為什麼自己當時沒有問清楚。啊、是因為看到了行李箱吧。

察覺了沙發旁邊的幾個行李箱，櫻井終於沉下了臉，下意識地壓著嗓子又問了相葉ㄧ次想說什麼。

「小翔，我要分手。」看著他的眼睛說的這句話，沒有一點遲疑。

相葉雅紀話語裡的堅決、態度的平和自然，和眼睛裡的坦承直率，櫻井翔都記得很清楚。

因為那竟讓他一時之間說不出任何理由挽留。

所以他也直直地看著相葉，靜靜地聽他說完。

「我也仔細想過了，的確…………家人還是最重要的嘛。」

「小翔你還有爸爸、媽媽，還有小舞跟小修，不是自己一個人。」

「繼承公司、結婚、生小baby。」

「小翔，你是櫻井集團的繼承人，是伯父伯母的好兒子，小舞小修的好哥哥。」

「你不是一個人的────」

「那是我的事！」終於還是回了話。櫻井從來不曾這樣打斷相葉的話，從來不曾對相葉用這樣的語氣說這樣的話。

回想起來，自己其實從那時候就已經無法冷靜了。

「如果是因為我，那就不是小翔你一個人的事了。」像是預想到櫻井會有這樣的反應，相葉沒有要爭辯，眼神語氣都如昔。

「何況……小翔的媽媽也沒有說錯阿。」

說到這裡，一直都坦然直視自己的相葉移開了視線，態度也稍稍猶豫了起來。

但相葉卻還是接著說了。

「小翔你也知道的，我沒有念完大學，又一天到晚生病要你照顧，沒有幫得上你的地方，更沒有認識對小翔的事業有幫助的人───」

「夠了！」不想再聽相葉說這樣的話，櫻井翔記得自己當時簡直是怒斥著要他別說了。

沒有躊躇，沒有不安，沒有自怨自艾。相葉雅紀平淡如水的語氣比他說的話更讓櫻井翔生氣。

為什麼說的這麼理所當然，為什麼你就接受了呢？

你的努力和你鼓勵我的堅持。  
你的開朗和你感染我的樂觀。  
你的善良和你教會我的體貼。  
你的溫柔和你帶給我的溫暖。

你有那麼多我從來不吝於讚美不吝於珍惜的好，你明明知道的。

但你卻還是這樣說。

「你真的要分手？」沒有看著相葉雅紀，櫻井只是努力地緩和自己心裡在翻滾的，不知是悲傷還是憤怒的情緒。

「嗯、對不起，小翔。」看不見相葉的表情，他只聽見了對方堅定的回應。

自嘲地笑了笑，相葉的堅定冷卻了他心裡翻滾的那股情緒。

明明是電影要看動作片還是喜劇片、吃飯要點烏龍麵還是拉麵都會猶豫半天，忍不住顧慮著他的喜好的相葉雅紀，那時竟然是這麼地毫不游移，只為了和他分手。

情緒一下子冷了下來，他突然想起當初一步步把相葉騙得喜歡上自己以後，相葉最初也有一段時間不願意坦然說喜歡自己、猶豫著一直不答應和他交往。

那時侯是他用了從不曾有的勇氣，不顧一切地說服了相葉他們可以在一起。

所以，或許，或許是同一個原因，那他願意再試一次。

所以他深呼吸平復心情，為了同樣的一個人鼓起勇氣，再試一次。

「我沒有辦法保證我會一直喜歡你，會給你一生的幸福。」

就算是已經分了手的現在回想起來，他也不後悔自己為了挽留相葉而鼓起的勇氣。

「但在我仍為你傾心的每一天，我都會盡我的全力不讓你不安，盡我的全力讓你在我身邊能開心地大笑。」

「在我為你傾心的每一天裡，我會盡我的全力跟你一起面對所有可能會出現的困難，不會逃避、不會隱瞞。」

「只要你願意和我在一起，每一個…………我愛你的日子，我都會珍惜、守護我們在一起的這一件事，用盡全力。」不擅長把愛這樣的詞直白地說出口，但櫻井翔還是為相葉雅紀又說了一次。

可惜這一次，最後的一句話，不像第一次那麼成功。

「所以雅紀，你……….願意繼續住在這裡家，繼續和我在一起嗎？」

相葉雅紀低著頭沒有看他，也沒有回話，櫻井翔看不見他的表情。

他一度都以為自己成功了，一度都以為相葉會像上一次那樣，感動地死死忍著眼淚緊緊抱住自己。

可是並沒有，再一次抬頭看著他的那雙眼睛裡沒有淚水，甚至可以說波瀾不興。

「對不起翔君，謝謝你這些日子的照顧。」深深地鞠了一個躬，相葉拖著兩個行李箱，一個為了搬進他家而買的行李箱，一個為了跟他去法國玩而買的行李箱，走出了住了也不過短短兩年多的櫻井家。

好多兩個人共用的東西都沒有帶走，留了下來，讓櫻井現在只要看到就頭痛。

他真的沒有料到，櫻井翔從沒想過跟相葉分手的自己該怎麼反應，以後又該怎麼打算。

他的真心誠意感動不了相葉雅紀，那個對小孩老人小動物特別溫柔，看個漫畫月九或電影就哭得紅鼻子紅眼睛的相葉雅紀。

大野和二宮問他找相葉的下落，他不知道，但他並不擔心。

雅紀不會有事的，他一直以來都很堅強地生活。

雙親的意外去世、摯友二宮離開自己搬到東京、自發性氣胸讓體保生的身份和獎學金被取消，在還沒有遇到櫻井翔之前，相葉雅紀就獨自越過了一個又一個的難關，帶著燦爛樂觀的笑容和他相識。

他既堅強又懂得人情世故，真誠善良地面對每一個人，踏實又勤奮地生活。

相葉雅紀這麼好，離開了櫻井翔，也不會有問題的。縱然他對自己還有一點點的喜歡，也一定遲早可以好好地生活，快樂地笑。

反而是自己，從來都沒有被拒絕過，從來都沒有失敗過的櫻井翔，倒是傷痕累累。

這讓他怎麼放下相葉雅紀，放下他唯一一次有勇氣傾訴的…….愛情。

沒有餘力再想，也不想費力氣走回空蕩蕩的房間，櫻井翔就這樣趴在曾經沾滿了他們兩個人的汗水和慾望的沙發，沉沉睡去。


	7. Back at once(SASK)  07

連值了三天夜班，不要說大野智擔心，就連二宮和也自己都覺得有點吃不消。

通常是不會有一個人連值三天夜班這種事發生的，但最近的人事調動讓他們整個部門的班表都變得像實習生那樣勞動十足。二宮知道自己一心想轉研究職，又真的有轉職可能的這件事不僅讓上頭的人另眼看待，有些做不成研究的同僚也眼紅得緊。

不打算讓自己以後的路窒礙難行，近期社交力全開的二宮一句怨言也沒地硬是咬牙一個月接了十多個夜班。

怎麼不乾脆讓我值一整個月的夜班算了。二宮悶悶地想。

日班夾雜夜班實在太傷神，他最近都不知道自己每天究竟該什麼時候睡什麼時候醒才好。

坐在準備室的床上等著大野來接，其實平常二宮是自己上下班的。

本來兩個大男人他也不計較什麼溫馨接送情，可下了夜班開車對用路人的安全不太好，電車又正是塞滿學生的時間，大野願意接，他說實話也感激得緊。

努力地讓自己別睡著，二宮背倚著牆，不敢讓自己因為疲憊而躺倒在床上，不然依大野的個性，看他睡著了肯定就傻傻坐在這裡陪他睡到醒為止了。

精神不濟地望著牆上的鐘。五點五十分，智應該再過五分鐘就會來等自己下班了吧。

尋找相葉雅紀的行動從一開始的風風火火，到現在也多停滯了快半個多月，上一次跟相葉隔了三個多月完全沒連繫，都已經是自己初中二年級剛來東京的時候了。

「嘖……….」想著又心煩，二宮忍不住給大野發了個短訊，催促他快點來接自己。

從肺裡大呼了一口氣，二宮和也究竟不是超人，沒有相葉的消息讓他很無力，工作上的人際關係和研究室的緩慢進展更是讓他喘不過氣。

這種時候，以前的這種時候，他肯定會找些似是而非的理由大敲相葉一筆竹槓，讓他竹馬請客吃份免費漢堡排或天使餃子補充精神的。

看看相葉被他欺負地嘟著嘴付錢，說著「算了為了小和我就犧牲點吧」露出的燦爛笑容，二宮就會覺得自己還能繼續撐下去。

「你這可惡的笨蛋，到底跑哪去了………..」

自言自語地咒罵相葉，二宮覺得自己的眼皮已經重到他要撐不住了。

「和？」

和外面的護士打了個招呼，大野智小心翼翼地開了準備室的門。

「和？醒著嗎？」小動作地湊近二宮，大野智輕聲輕語地問。

當然如果二宮真睡了，大野智也不打算叫醒他。

「……….嗯。」雖然閉著眼睛，但二宮還是應了聲表示自己醒著。

「要先讓你睡一下嗎？我可以等等的。」看著二宮累成這樣，大野有點心疼地忍不住伸手順了順二宮的瀏海，又輕輕用自己像肉球一樣的軟手掌貼著二宮的臉頰。

二宮和也張開眼睛，看見眼前曬得黑黑的大野智眉間緊緊地皺著，貼著自己臉頰的手比起在醫院吹了八小時冷氣的自己溫暖許多，那一臉寫滿擔憂的樣子，讓二宮忍不住笑了出來。

伸手搭上了大野的肩，環抱住他的脖子，二宮把自己的臉埋進大野智胸前，罕見地撒起了嬌。

像是要從大野身上獲取能量一樣，二宮閉著眼睛感受著耳邊的心跳，規律穩重的頻率像是要安慰自己的脆弱一樣，讓他忍不住湧上一絲難過。

「智，如果真的找不到雅紀，我該怎麼辦？」或許也多少是值班值累了，平時毒舌又逞強的二宮，此刻的語氣就像是快哭了的孩子一樣無助。

「不會找不到雅紀的。」稍稍拉開了和懷中人的距離，大野眼神清澈地看著二宮，堅定地說：「何況，你有我啊。」

像是在說一件再當然也不過的事，大野智閉上眼睛深深吻了上去，二宮被動地回應著，環抱著他的手也仍然抓著沒有移開。

像是在說一件再當然也不過的事，大野智閉上眼睛深深吻上了二宮，二宮被動地回應著，環抱大野智的手也仍然抱著沒有移開。

「和、你有我。」在喘氣的空檔，大野執拗地重複了一次，又一次吻上二宮的唇。

伸出舌頭舔吻著二宮的口腔，在舌尖滑過上顎時二宮忍不住敏感地輕細顫抖著，卻又為了掩飾自己的反應輕輕吮咬回應著大野智放肆的舌尖。

二宮主動的回吻鼓舞了大野智更進一步的動作，他忘情地把手往二宮下腹間伸去，一手扯著二宮的上衣就要脫，另一手隔著褲子撫弄著二宮逐漸硬挺的慾望。

「等等……別……………..」沒想到大野會做到這一步，二宮這下整個人都醒了，著急地推拒著想阻止。

別鬧了，值班的護士可都還在外面！

一男一女在這瞎搞可就已經夠被開除的了，他們兩個男人要是被發現了豈不一輩子聲敗名裂！  
就算他從不忌諱讓身邊朋友知道自己的性向，但要出櫃也不是用這種方式吧！

何況外面的女護士偷偷愛慕他的可大有人在，二宮可不太捨得那些時不時會收到的早點和咖啡。

但慾字當頭，大野智對二宮和也的制止置若罔聞。他要脫二宮上衣的那隻手省事地滑進襯衫裡熟練地撫弄著二宮的乳尖，引來了二宮壓抑的淺淺呻吟。另一手也早早解開了二宮的褲子，貪婪地仔細愛撫著二宮繃漲的慾望。

「大野、智你住……..啊……………」高漲的慾望讓二宮不自主地想夾緊雙腿，卻只是更清楚地感受到大野在自己腿間的事實。

從沒這麼後悔過自己懶得繫皮帶這件事，深知木已成舟的二宮放棄了想阻止大野智的念頭，只是努力地深深喘息著，深怕自己會發出什麼更引人注目的聲響。

「和…………..」撫弄著二宮的手自然沒有要停的意思，大野一次次地吻著二宮的頸間，私語似地叫著他的名字。握著二宮的那隻手壞心地來回摩擦著脆弱濕潤的前端，從下腹升起的快感逼得二宮難耐地仰起頭深深地呼吸，抱著大野智的手也無法克制地收緊。

「嗯……啊、別………唔………」感受到大野的手開始快速地套弄著自己已然到了臨界點的分身，二宮已經快要無法忍住讓自己不呻吟出聲。

於是二宮像是渴求空氣那樣地吻住一再喚著自己名字的大野智，想藉由唇舌交纏多少轉移自己的注意力，卻絕望地發現聚集高漲的慾望讓自己完全無法專注於跟大野智的吻，只能任由大野挑逗著吮咬自己的唇，卻止不住聲音。

二宮只能一面慶幸他們醫院的隔音不錯，一面暗自祈禱千萬不要有誰突然走近門邊。

「啊…...你、……….快點…………」大野一再刺激卻又不讓自己高潮的舉動讓二宮開始感到生氣，不單單是怕被發現，自己的慾望也急需宣洩，二宮忍不住出聲催促大野的動作，更大膽地往大野的方向扭動著腰，試圖擺脫那被緊緊壓制的難受。

「……唔……..嗯啊………要……….」感受到自己的快感就快溢出，二宮輕輕扯著大野修得短短的頭髮，整個人都緊繃著顫動著。

知道二宮的忍耐已經要到了，大野看著二宮的身體因為快感而泛紅，忍不住眷戀地深深吻住他，同時加重了手裡的力道，刻意給二宮更多的刺激。

「….唔…………」高潮時的難耐呻吟隱沒在大野的吻裡，隨大野的動作忽輕忽重地撫弄，二宮就這樣射在他手中。

攀住大野智的肩頸，二宮和也一時之間還止不住喘息。

「和…………」安撫地吻著二宮和也，大野智也知道在這種地方做事是自己太衝動了，沒有打算再進一步動作。

對大野的吻二宮沒力氣也沒心思回應，臉頰感受到大野智因情慾未退而粗重的鼻息，二宮和也不用看也知道大野智的慾望是如何的高漲聳立。

「和？」停下輕吻的動作偏頭查看在自己懷中的二宮和也的表情，大野智有點擔心自己是不是做得過了。

雖然二宮對做愛上床這類事向來很坦然，主動也好挑逗也好從不彆扭，但這裡畢竟是他工作的地方。

抬頭正好對上大野有點小心翼翼的眼神。現在反省不嫌太晚了嘛，二宮心裡想著還是沒說出口，餘光瞄到他微微隆起的腿間，二宮輕推著拉開了和大野智的距離，怕他真在這裡要了自己。

下了床站到地上有點不穩，在大野又湊上來要扶自己的時候，二宮貼著他的耳際小小聲地說：「智，我們、去車上…………」


	8. Back at once(SASK)  08

二宮和也覺得自己一定是瘋了。

雖然是把車停到了停車場裡他從沒停過從沒經過連監視器都直接忽略不照的隱密位置，但早上六點多他竟然在公司停車場裡大玩車震，二宮和也覺得自己是不是根本就壓力太大不想在這工作了才引誘大野智和自己一起瘋，讓自己被開除後還能騙他負責自己下半輩子的伙食。

「….嗯………」整個人躺在稍微放倒的前座椅子上，二宮的襯衫一顆扣子也沒扣上被脫了大半，褲子更是老早就被大野褪去，濕潤黏膩的下身讓他覺得有點難受地想動一動腰，卻不小心牽動了大野智在自己體內擴充著的食指，又是一陣呻吟。

偷借了準備室裡不知道是誰的凡士林，大野智謹慎有耐心地用食指按揉著二宮緊緻的甬道，聽見二宮的呻吟聲，更是刻意地指尖搔刮著他敏感的內壁，讓無處可逃的二宮只能慌亂地扭動著腰，更加急促紊亂的喘息。

二宮接受了大野的愛撫而濕潤挺立的乳尖因為充血帶來的酥麻快感在大野用牙齒輕輕啃咬逗弄的時候轉換成異樣的痛感，讓因而感到舒服的二宮忍不住用手臂遮掩著眼睛像是要擋住自己升起的羞恥感覺。

大野智用空著的那隻手手肘在二宮的臉側撐著椅背，讓自己不至於整個人壓在二宮身上，頭埋在二宮的胸前一次又一次地細密吻著二宮止不住顫動的身子，鎖骨、胸口、腹部，流連地向下。

「 ….嗯……啊智、你……再、再進來………...」感受到自己的體內又加了兩隻手指，大野撫弄勾轉著二宮濕熱緊窒的後庭，這讓先前已經高潮過一次的二宮渴望著更一步的刺激，於是他把手攀上大野智的肩膀，繃緊了自己的身體努力吞吐著大野的手指，試圖從中得到一些快感緩解自己的渴求。

「和，你、抬一下腰…….」車裡的空間太小，這樣的姿勢讓大野智很不好動作，感覺到二宮吸附著自己手指的柔軟，他知道他渴望著自己往更深處探去。

想要二宮想要的不得了，但大野智這輩子最不缺的就是耐心，看著二宮因為情慾而充滿水氣的眼眸，他壞心地想讓二宮更加難耐、更加主動地想要自己。

「….唔……..哪能、……嗯啊……………..」受限於前座的空間，二宮本來就已經把雙腿張得比平時更開才能讓大野智順利地觸碰自己。

想讓他抬腰，那就別把他逼得連說都說不全啊。

這種姿勢就算進去了也很難舒服，大野智於是把手指退出了二宮的身體，伸手把二宮腿抬高搭上了自己的肩。

「….啊…….等、不要………..」察覺了大野的意圖，二宮試圖阻止卻沒有成功，這樣的姿勢讓二宮清楚看見自己充血濕潤的分身，更讓自己私密的後庭完全展現在大野眼前，一覽無遺。

敞開身子的羞恥感讓二宮無力地搖了搖頭，任由大野的手指探進自己身體的深處，搔刮尋找著體內他敏感的那一點。

「和、我想要你…….」感覺到大野智輕吻著自己的唇像在解釋地要求，二宮主動地回吻著他，舔吻他的唇，吸吮他的舌尖。

「進來….你進來………..」熱烈地吻吮著大野智的唇舌，二宮和也伸手握住大野智硬挺勃發的慾望，像在催促他一樣套弄著。

「….唔……..和………….」二宮一下一下地撫弄刺激讓大野智簡直要把持不住，但他還是執拗地用手指探尋著會讓二宮呻吟地喘息著要他的那一點刺激。

「….啊、……不要…………你…..進來、……….我、啊……………..」找到了自己想要的，大野用指尖刻意地輕刮著，這被碰觸到深處敏感卻又得不到撫弄的二宮幾乎要被身體的快感和慾望逼瘋，他忍不住生理的眼淚，雙手死死地攀著大野的肩頸如他所願地哭著喘息著央求著大野要他。

壞心眼得逞，大野的忍耐也到了極限，把自己蓄勢待發的前端抵著二宮濕熱的入口，不由分說地一口氣頂進了最深處。

「….啊───」一瞬間被大野熱燙的分身給充滿，二宮努力適應著撐大自己的異樣感，他想動、想要，卻抓不住理智思考該怎麼做。

於是二宮只能順著渴望的本能咬著大野智的耳朵企求：「智、我要…..幫幫我………」

想要二宮想要的不得了，大野智這輩子最不缺的耐心已然告罄。他猛然地抽出自己，又重重地再次撞進二宮體內，一次一次地頂向二宮最敏感那一處，規律而放肆的進出。

「…..啊………哈啊、…………嗯啊、啊……..……」承受著大野一次又一次的進入摩擦，二宮覺得自己下身又熱又麻，無意識地隨著大野的衝撞律動自己的腰，二宮仰頭像缺水的魚一樣地渴望呼吸，卻只是無法遏止地發出了一陣一陣煽情軟呢的呻吟。

清楚地感覺到二宮的溼熱柔軟緊緊地吸附吞吐著自己，大野控制不住自己越發猛烈地進犯，知道二宮又要高潮，大野伸手握住二宮繃漲的分身，用拇指按揉著不斷湧出液體的尖端。

「….啊不要、……智、……啊我、不要……….」甬道被大野充滿，前端又被刻意地玩弄，太過激烈的情事讓二宮舒服到害怕，他覺得自己已經無法再承受更多。

「和、我愛你……」沒有放過二宮，大野毫不留情地愛撫讓二宮又一次射在自己手裡。而在二宮高潮的瞬間夾緊的後穴也逼得大野智射在二宮體內。

但他卻不打算停手。

「….啊智……不要了、……唔、拜託……….」感覺到大野智的慾望又在自己體內漲大硬挺，身體又一次升起的熱度二宮忍不住求饒。

「和、拜託…..我想要你………想要你……….」和方才衝撞不同，大野智緩慢地抽動包裹著二宮的濕熱的自己，又一次用牙齒咬著他顫抖挺立的乳尖，極盡所能地要他。

二宮發出了近乎嗚咽的脆弱呻吟，他真的不行了，不能再要更多了。

把自己頂進深處，大野這一次不再大幅度的動作，而是在二宮體內律動著，不輕不重地來回頂撞了令二宮呻吟哭泣的那一點。

「…嗯……哈啊、…….快…………」大野溫吞地動作和刻意加入的撞擊讓二宮和也酥麻地難耐，快感不受控制地又一次被掀起，身體的熱度不斷湧上卻無法緩解，二宮只想大野智別再這樣折騰他。

快點、再快一點。

「和、…….你自己來……….」把二宮攀著自己的手拉到濕滑的下腹，大野要二宮自己讓自己解脫。

順從地套弄著自己的慾望，二宮的喘息隨著他自慰的動作變得急促而破碎，已經高潮過兩次的分身禁不起再三地調教，很快就充血繃漲地又要宣洩。

「和、舒服嗎………舒服嗎………..」就在二宮聽從大野的要求自慰的同時，大野智恢復了他進出的速度，摩擦愛撫著二宮被逼得敏感繃緊的身子。

「…舒、服…….. 啊智、……不要了、……啊……….」無法思考地回應大野的話，二宮尋求解放地加重了手中自慰的動作，卻又矛盾地要求大野放過自己。

「…快了、和……就快了……….」大野智看著眼前敞開身子接受著自己的二宮，充斥著情慾的甜美呻吟和承受不住的喘息都令他興奮，二宮因快感而緊窒收縮的甬道盡責地撫弄著大野脹滿的慾望，把吞吐和進出的兩個人都要推上了頂端。

加重力道往二宮體內的最深處撞去，規律收縮的柔軟肉壁讓大野又一次射在二宮體內。

「….啊、…哈啊、…………啊───」感覺到自己的後庭連續兩次被灌注而有液體情色地沿著股溝淌流，伴隨著羞恥而湧上的熱度讓二宮和也忍不住第三次的高潮，白濁的液體就這樣噴撒在大野智的腹部，一片淫靡。

退出了二宮的身體，大野依戀地輕吻了幾次二宮的唇，伸手拿了車上的濕紙巾擦拭清理著彼此。

上了一天的班又經歷了過分激烈的情事，二宮和也無心再有任何動作，任由大野智打理著自己，累個半死的二宮和也閉上眼睛打算不顧一切地昏睡。

至於那些他原先要說的話，就等他睡飽後再談吧。


	9. Back at once(SASK)  09

二宮和也和相葉雅紀第一次見面的時候，他以為相葉是個害羞內向安靜乖巧的好學生。

雖然也不能說完全不對，但至少在二宮跟相葉相交的這十多年之中，他在自己面前完完全全就不是自己當初以為的那樣。

爸爸在外面養了好幾年的小三，家裡的媽媽卻只是粉飾太平默不作聲，原本以為媽媽會就這樣盲目地終生等著爸爸倦鳥歸巢，但不知是不是刻意，在二宮小學畢業的時候，媽媽總算和爸爸提出了離婚，要了他的撫養權和一小筆並不多的贍養費。趁著新學期還沒開始，二宮就跟著媽媽離開了房租瓦斯吃飯喝水都貴的東京，搬到千葉過新生活。

那時候住在隔壁的，就是開朗又友善的相葉一家人。

極端地來說是個孤僻沉默的孩子，但二宮感覺得出來相葉一家人是真心地熱情對待他們母子，既沒有細問那些讓自己媽媽尷尬的問題，也沒有多餘的同情他們是單親家庭的眼光。

因為媽媽個性比較柔弱，爸爸又偷吃不懂擦乾淨地讓他多次撞見，二宮從小就獨立又特別會看場面。

不像自己家冷調的東京習性，相葉夫妻總是自然地邀請他們母子去吃飯，也時不時不客氣地把相葉雅紀丟在他們家不管，兩個人逕自去約會。而這樣直來直往的相處，也多少治癒了二宮有點尷尬的家庭關係。

對爸媽的關係不置可否也無處置喙，年幼的二宮只能做到讓媽媽別擔心自己，卻反而笨拙地讓媽媽覺得自己冷漠敏銳。

這樣的他，一直對相葉夫妻的親切和體貼很感激，那是年幼的他不知道怎麼傳達給自己媽媽的。

也是因為這樣，二宮和也多少有點抱持責任感地接納了看來內向的相葉雅紀，允許他闖進自己的小小孤僻圈。

哪知道一開始怯生生地說著請多指教的那個害羞小孩，在短短兩個禮拜過去之後怕生的部分蕩然無存。二宮任由相葉拉著自己去爬樹看螢火蟲抓獨角仙，答應陪他晚上去逛祭典清晨去打棒球的玩得天翻地覆。

再怎麼獨立也是孩子，二宮雖然嘴硬地東抱怨西抱怨，其實也玩得很盡興，個性從孤僻沉默漸漸變得毒舌又圓滑。

或許這才是自己的本性吧。奇怪的是話多的自己就算說的不是好話，也還是跟著相葉一起交了許多新朋友，也被男孩子女孩子愛慕著告白了幾次。

本來就不是很在意雙親離異的二宮對這樣的環境轉變很適應，自然地融入了在千葉的生活，就像自己最初就生長在這裡一樣。

「只可惜，好景不長得討人厭。」

跟大野智兩個人併坐在床上蓋著棉被背靠著牆，二宮像告解一樣地描述著他以前沒有對大野細說的往事。

「在我們初二修學旅行去京都的時候…………應該是第二天在映畫村自由活動的時候，班導急急忙忙地把我跟雅紀叫走，要我們立刻搭新幹線回去………那個笨蛋那時候還穿著忍者裝呢、裝模作樣的沒個正經。」沒怎麼看向大野，二宮自顧自地說著。

一群人胡鬧的正高興，沒有一句解釋，就讓他們拿著行李快回去。

在回程的電車上相葉雅紀很沉默，連問題也都沒有問一句。就像他們第一次見面的時候一樣很內向的樣子。二宮知道相葉心裡一定很慌亂，他和父母的感情這麼好，又從來也沒有遇過什麼大風浪，但這樣突然的要他們回去，肯定就是發生了什麼壞事，他又能說什麼沒有根據的話安慰他呢。

對自己的無能為力有點沮喪，兩個人一路都沒有交談地回到了千葉。

然後發現一夕之間他們什麼都沒有了。

火災。從二宮家燒到相葉家，兩間獨棟的房子燒毀了一間半，而相葉雅紀的父母和二宮和也的媽媽卻偏偏正好都在完全燒毀的二宮家。

都沒了。

「我好不容易才買到的典藏版馬力歐、雅紀捨不得穿的好幾雙喬丹球鞋、我們一起從山上抓回家養的獨角仙，轟──地，都燒掉了。」

二宮其實以為自己記不太得了，但一說起來，就有好多細節湧上，反而讓他支離破碎地說不全。

「其實也不是轟──啦，又不是原子彈。」越說越離題，二宮和也抓不回自己的邏輯。

「『是因為孩子們正好都不在才一起吃晚飯的吧』、『還好孩子們都沒事』，那幾天就一群鄰居還誰的人圍著我和雅紀，東一句西一句，我們也搞不懂。」

「警察還說什麼『火勢受到控制沒有蔓延』，這不是把我們家都燒了嗎？還沒有蔓延，也太奇怪了吧。」像是在評論新聞一樣的語氣，二宮和也歪著頭無所謂地說。

大野智把自己往二宮那貼近了一些，讓兩個人肩倚著肩，垂著頭靜靜地聽著。

到今天他們都沒有去追究過到底是什麼原因，震驚的感覺一下子來得太快，別說是質疑和憤怒，就連悲傷，都還沒趕上。

相葉也好他也好，回到千葉的那天他們一句話也沒說，一個問題也沒提，一滴眼淚也沒掉。

「一時之間還沒有實感吧。」帶點感慨的語氣，二宮甚至不確定他們兩個人那時有沒有意識到彼此在身邊。

「我也忘了過了多久，總之、我們就去了醫院。」淡淡的語氣，卻有些感傷蕩漾著。

他還好清晰地記得在那個冰冷陰暗的醫院地下室，橫放在他們面前的，是比年幼的他們身高都要長上許多的，白布。

三匹，靜靜地橫放著。

在他還在試著抓回所謂的實感的時候，身旁一直和自己一樣靜靜待著的相葉卻前進了幾步，對著二宮還不能說服自己去理解那是什麼意思的掩蓋，顫抖著伸出了手要揭。

相葉君！

下意識地阻止，二宮那時拉住了相葉顫抖的手，不可置信地看著被自己拉得回頭的相葉雅紀。

不用…辨認嗎……………？

或許是因為太久沒有出聲說話，相葉的聲音很沙啞，二宮看著相葉的烏黑的大眼睛，那眼神像是什麼也都還沒有理解的純粹，他突然感覺有什麼東西哽住了自己的喉頭似地緊。

無法再看著相葉，二宮轉開眼神望向一旁的白布，他的邏輯跟理智漸漸匯集，一瞬間什麼都懂了。

「那個笨蛋傻傻地說是要辨認………辨認什麼呢？只怕是、什麼也都辨認不出來了吧？」說到這裡，二宮也不禁難受起來，嘆了口氣。

那麼熱情善良的相葉夫妻，和他從小一直試圖努力守護的媽媽。

醒目的白色反著地下室的日光燈刺痛了二宮的眼睛，無可名狀的哀痛襲來，他無法克制自己地全身顫抖著。

小和………？

相葉從二宮抓住自己的手突然止不住的顫抖感受到了一些什麼，他看著二宮和也，反手緊握住他的手，突然有些焦急了起來。

小和、對不起，我沒事的。

不明白相葉為什麼突然道歉，二宮覺得自己一下子什麼都看不清楚。

伸手緊緊地抱住了二宮和也，相葉雅紀不再去看身後的白布。

小和，我沒事的。

我們沒事的，你別哭了、別哭了。

原來是自己哭了嗎？難怪什麼都看不清楚。

二宮沒有回應相葉的擁抱，也沒有掙開。他就是靜靜地被相葉雅紀抱著，任由眼淚止不住地掉，任由哀傷淹沒自己。


	10. Back at once(SASK)  10

「說起來，那傢伙究竟為了什麼道歉阿。」對自己大哭的過往有點不好意思，二宮和也試圖要轉移話題。

「雅紀是覺得，自己讓你擔心了吧。」低低的嗓音回了話，大野智淺淺笑了一下。

雖然不見得有這個立場，但大野很感謝相葉一直在二宮身旁。

伸手握住了二宮的手，大野智忍不住又補了一句：「真是溫柔的孩子。」

你又是要說誰呢？看了大野一眼，二宮也懒得戳破他的隱含。

「………總之，之後我們就各自先暫住在幾位老師家，等告別式辦完。」

回想起來當時學校的老師和附近的鄰居都幫了不少忙，除了參加告別式以外，他和雅紀幾乎什麼也沒做，就連聯絡他們的親戚，和保險金理賠之類的事都是好心的老師們幫他們處理的。

自己那時候還真的是太幼稚了，只想著不要人打擾。說起來這一路，還是受到很多幫助的。

那天他在醫院大哭過後，就不再有什麼太大的情緒起伏，沒有跟相葉住在一起，也沒有去學校，向寄住的老師問起相葉君的近況，也說是看起來還好。

雖然是沉默了些，但沒有什麼異樣。

就是在那個時候二宮發現，相葉雅紀比他想得要堅強鎮定許多，卻也比他最初以為的要容易讓自己陷入寂寞。

直到告別式結束，相葉都沒有在他面前哭過，但二宮隱約認為，他只怕是自己一個人默默地在夜裡掉了幾滴淚，又默默地拭去、深呼吸地要自己打起精神別讓他擔心。

小和，你要跟月子阿姨回東京去吧？告別式結束之後，相葉這樣問自己。

二宮的小阿姨月子在告別式開始之前對他說要收養自己，雖然他那時並沒有說好，但阿姨好不容易才說服了丈夫能收養自己，他有什麼資格、又憑著哪一點要拒絕？

沒有回應相葉雅紀的問題，二宮轉問了相葉今後的打算。

啊、班導說，他還不急著娶老婆，讓我可以先住在他那裏，唸完書再說。相葉的表情沉了沉，輕輕地說，似乎是很不好意思給老師添了麻煩。

沒有想到相葉竟然沒有一個願意收留他、讓他暫時依靠的親戚，二宮一瞬間說不出話。

爸爸不在乎他的時候他有媽媽，媽媽走了，月子阿姨也真心誠意地想幫助他。跟愛鬧憋扭的自己不一樣，開朗溫和又笑口常開的相葉雅紀，沒有了父母，竟然就無依無靠了嗎？

我們，自己在千葉租房子住吧。

欸？

保險金的金額也不少，上了高中就半工半讀，我們不會過不下去的。

二宮的語氣參雜著慌亂，努力地想說服相葉也說服自己。他不要一個人去東京，他不要留相葉一個人在這裡，他………害怕今後自己一個人的日子。

不行的，小和。我們才初中呢……… 。

何況，月子阿姨看起來人很好的啊。

小和，你去東京吧，我不會有事的。

誰說了你會有事的！

不假思索地衝口吼了相葉，二宮激動地都紅了眼眶。心裡明白是自己無理取鬧，生了氣卻也覺得難為情，二宮低頭看著地下，又一次說不出話。

「就是那個時候，雅紀對我說了那句話。」講了這麼長的故事，二宮和也有點累了地用力閉了閉眼睛。

小和、不論我人在哪裡，我都站在你那一邊。

他還記得相葉雅紀是用怎麼樣堅定的眼神看著自己，說服自己去東京，好好地過新生活。

「然後整整的一年，我跟雅紀完全沒連絡，一次都沒有。」

沒有手機的兩個人又都寄人籬下，要聯絡還真的得特地。

二宮和也心裡一直惦記著相葉，卻又怎麼樣都沒有勇氣去問一個人住在非親非故的老師家裏的相葉：最近過得怎麼樣？

但就如同相葉的父母曾經做的，相葉家的人總是能適時地幫助以前那個無力又軟弱的自己。

分別了一年多之後的春天，相葉雅紀提著少少的行李出現在他面前，笑得無比燦爛地對他說。

你看小和，我來找你了！

「那個笨蛋借用住在老師家的地利之便，考上了東京的高中，而且還是領獎學金的。」沒有察覺自己笑得多溫柔，二宮和也幾乎是沉浸在回憶裡。

決定了要來找小和，那就念東京的高中！  
交通費很貴啊，那就考住宿學校！  
住宿學校是私立的很貴啊，那就考獎學金！

說得輕描淡寫的容易，相葉雅紀在二宮和也離開千葉的那天暗自決定了這一切，當晚就誠懇地拜託老師用斯巴達教育幫助自己去東京找小和，然後整整一年化身讀書機器拼命拼命念書。

雖然嘴巴上罵他是笨蛋的直線性思考，可是成績普通的相葉要付出多驚人的努力和毅力才能來找自己，二宮又怎麼會不知道。

滿懷著不願意說出口的感動，就在相葉來到東京站在他面前笑著叫他小和的那一天，二宮就像相葉為了自己那樣地，暗自決定了從今以後的相葉的好事壞事他二宮和也都要參與到底。

不只是讓相葉一再地拯救自己，二宮察覺了他是個遇強則弱、遇弱則強的人，要能讓相葉依靠，自己就不能讓他顧慮擔心。

或許這就是為什麼櫻井翔能百般呵護他的原因。二宮不太高興地想著。

因為家教跟生長的人際環境，櫻井翔平時大多笑笑的好脾氣，但明眼人都看得出來他完全就是被教育成一副將承受大任的硬派樣子。

不高興地嘖了一聲，二宮不太滿意自己對櫻井有任何類似稱讚的想法。

不知道原因，但總覺得二宮那聲嘖是針對自己的好友，大野智無奈地笑了笑，像安撫小孩那樣地摸了摸二宮的頭。

回想起剛剛說的種種往事，大野智還是忍不住地覺得心疼。雖然知道二宮不想讓自己擔心，他還是輕輕將二宮擁入懷中，嘆息似地由衷地說：「和，辛苦你了。」

二宮也不彆扭，乾脆地回抱了大野智，理所當然地要求：「知道我辛苦，就別亂發情。我告訴你，昨天害我請假扣的薪水，你可得還我現金啊。」

笑得像孩子一樣，大野智親寵物一樣地親了二宮的鼻尖，應了聲好。


	11. Back at once(SASK)  11

「潤？」

在咖啡廳當了一天班，到家沒多久才正打算去洗澡的相葉雅紀聽見開門聲，便從房裡走出來查看。

下午不是才傳了訊息說和斗真去吃飯嗎？他還以為今晚不會回來了。

往玄關一瞧就立刻看到了他以為不回家的松本潤和生田斗真，緊緊相擁吻得熱烈，相葉雅紀眨了眨眼睛，愣愣地看著。

完全沒聽見相葉的叫喚聲，松本潤一進門就一手捧著生田斗真的後腦勺，一手緊摟著他的腰，強勢地深深吻上完全有聽見相葉聲音的生田斗真。

可惡松本潤你這個醉鬼色狼，他是在美國住了很久沒錯但他是保守的日本人啊，有人在你親什麼親！

生田斗真極力地想阻止松本潤要探進自己衣服裡的鹹豬手，奮力地想推開他好讓自己能口齒清晰自由地開口提醒松本潤相葉雅紀就站在邊上看，而且還看得津津有味！

嗚哇！法式熱吻欸！潤果然很會親！真是沒浪費他長得這麼濃的木雕臉。

激烈的擁吻讓相葉雅紀看得有點臉頰發熱，但他還是像看家裡電視一樣完全不迴避地站在旁邊睜大眼睛觀賞。

「潤、…….雅紀、在啦…！！」硬是推開了松本潤，生田斗真不知道是氣還是羞，脹紅了整臉瞪著眼抗議。

原先捧著生田後腦的手因為被推開而轉而扶著他的肩，微醺的性感帝王聽了話連眉都沒挑一下，有一搭沒一搭地玩著生田斗真的髮梢，眼神迷離聲音低沉地說：「…………讓他看阿。」

……………………看你個頭啦！！生田斗真為之氣結、無話可回。

「TOMA沒關係的啦，你們繼續啊，我等等就會睡了。」雖然這兩個人親起來簡直像電影一樣賞心悅目，但相葉雅紀沒有看活春宮的喜好，更沒有要打擾好友好事的意思，乖巧地就要轉身回房間。

「啊、還是，會很大聲嗎？」好像想到了什麼重點，相葉摸摸自己微微發熱的臉頰，看著生田斗真問。

如果是這樣那自己也會覺得很害羞呢，相葉雅紀理所當然地推論。

雖然跟TOMA一見如故相處得很好，但想想自己畢竟跟TOMA認識時間也不長，如果他會害羞，那自己的確應該要迴避一下。

沒有想到居然有人能有這種天真無邪的臉搭著又黑又大的眼睛問他這種問題，生田斗真僵著一張臉尷尬地回望著他，既推不開松本潤的手也回不了相葉雅紀的話。

天啊，這是平日下午的肥皂喜劇嗎？他都覺得好像有罐頭音效在哈哈哈地笑他了。

「雅紀、你去斗真那裏睡吧。」手直接伸進生田斗真的褲子口袋摸走鑰匙，松本帝王的賀爾蒙跟費洛蒙都高張全開，勢在必行，誰也不能阻止。

讓他們倆個在這麼討論下去，天都要亮了。不氣餒地輕咬著生田斗真的耳朵，松本潤有點不耐煩。

「好～」應得很快，身為一個識相的食客他是不會打擾主人尋歡作樂的。

從善如流地穿回他剛脫下來的大衣和短靴，相葉雅紀接過松本手上的鑰匙，臨出門前還貼心地回頭問問他的房東如何打理明日伙食。

「那潤、明天我幫你們帶午餐來，反正早餐斗真你是吃不了了。」

雅紀你……….。

意有所指的一句話讓他說得這麼自然，生田斗真心中千百個無奈。

「………….帶晚餐。」用嘴堵住了生田反正也回不了話的唇，松本潤壞心又邪媚的宣示。

揮揮手表示聽到了，相葉雅乾脆地關了門不打擾他們兩人纏綿悱惻。

走出松本家，相葉雅紀不疾不徐地在街燈下漫步。

來洛杉磯也四個月了，天氣都變冷了好多，每次說話呼出的水氣也都已經會凝結成陣陣白煙，讓他簡直都要忘了夏天是什麼季節了。

以前他都以為洛杉磯比起東京冷上好幾倍呢，但來了之後才發覺好像和東京差不多。

「說不定東京還要更冷一點呢……..」刻意自言自語地回答出聲，相葉雅紀像小孩子一樣喜歡讓自己吐息的空氣凝結成白霧。

但是小翔不喜歡呢。突然跳進腦裡的一句話，讓相葉雅紀歪了歪頭。

看起來超冷，而且吐出來的白煙簡直像把人的靈魂都吐一部分出來一樣。

想起櫻井翔裹著大紅圍巾一臉嫌棄地說這句話的表情，相葉雅紀忍不住輕笑了幾聲。

如果真的是靈魂不是很好嗎，能看到每個人都靈魂都這麼乾淨漂亮。

雖然想到了這句話，但那時相葉雅紀沒有說出口。

太天真太羅曼蒂克的話說出口好像就有點矯情了呢，就像他們即便鼓起勇氣說愛、也絕不提永遠一樣。

我沒有辦法保證我會一直喜歡你，會給你一生的幸福。

啊啊、糟糕，這時候想起這些好嗎…………。

身在異鄉又一個人走在冬夜的路上，就連老是被二宮大罵笨蛋被櫻井稱讚樂觀的他也終於忍不住多愁善感了起來嗎？

每一個…………我愛你的日子，我都會珍惜、守護我們在一起的這一件事，用盡全力。

就算是現在回想起來，櫻井翔的告白仍然讓自己悸動。

只要你願意和我在一起。

深深地嘆了一口氣，相葉雅紀停下腳步，下意識地仰頭看著洛杉磯理所當然沒有星星的漆黑天空。

對不起小翔  
讓你露出那種要哭卻哭不出來的表情

對不起小翔  
故意說了那麼多讓你生氣的話

對不起小翔  
明明說過最喜歡你最愛你的

對不起小翔  
沒能回應你又一次為我鼓起的勇氣

還是傻傻看著什麼都沒有的黑夜，相葉雅紀也覺得自己好奇怪。

來到了這個沒有櫻井翔的國度，他竟然既不傷心也不哭泣，真的沒有故作堅強卻還是天天傻傻地笑著。

「我不是因為開心才笑，而是因為笑而才會開心呦」臨場發揮的一句話被櫻井翔萬般佩服地當成了名言，相葉雅紀當然毫不客氣地得意洋洋著。

可是，傷了小翔的我，怎麼還理所當然地笑著想要開心呢？

可是，小翔不在我身邊，相葉雅紀元氣滿滿的笑聲也沒有人會模仿了啊。

維持著仰頭的姿勢，相葉雅紀閉上眼睛沉澱著心情。

話說回來，擅自把小翔推開的相葉雅紀，又有什麼哭泣的資格呢？

「咦？真的下雨了啊………」伸出手用手心感覺洛杉磯剛開始飄落的毛毛細雨，感覺到臉頰上的濕潤，相葉本來還以為是身為愛哭鬼的自己真的不爭氣地哭了。

結果，我連因為太想念小翔而大哭一場也做不到嗎？明明說過最喜歡你最愛你的。

來到了這個沒有櫻井翔的國度，相葉雅紀既不傷心也不哭泣，他沒有故作堅強，真的沒有，他也沒有要哭泣的意思，他沒有資格。

可是，小翔。

其實我真的有點寂寞、有點想你。

在歐美風十足的石板路上走著，因為下雨的關係身體開始感到有些許寒意，他卻一點也不想加快腳步。距離TOMA的公寓還有三分鐘的路程吧，相葉暗自盤算著。

那讓我在這短短的三分鐘裡偷偷地再愛你一下下好嗎？雖然是我任性地要走；雖然你不會知道。

對不起小翔。

你還會願意知道嗎？

如果你還願意，那我就更不能說了。

其實我好寂寞，好想你，好愛你。


	12. Back at once(SASK)  12

十一月底，一向給人天氣好印象的洛城刮起了漫天風雪。

提著特地去唐人街買的薑片魚肉粥，松本潤在自家大門口邊關門邊粗暴地拍落肩上的雪，沒什麼耐性地扯下覆滿雪的帽子亂丟在鞋櫃上，焦躁地把腳上的靴子踢在玄關，大衣也不脫就急急地要往客房走。

「雅紀？」在客房門口就發現床上只剩下被掀開的棉被，松本潤忍不住嘖了一聲，房門都沒走進就立刻回頭在家裡喊著相葉雅紀的名字要找人。

「啊、潤，你回來啦。」從廚房那走了出來，相葉穿著白運動衫和鬆垮垮的灰色褲子，有氣無力地回應著。平時會稍微用髮膠抓過的褐色短髮現在沒精神地塌著，頰邊的髮絲因為流汗而有些緊貼著臉，大大的眼睛裡充滿了水氣，卻不像平常那樣靈動有精神，他眨眼睛的間隔變短了不少，卻在閉上眼的時候給人有種睜不開的錯覺。

「你起來幹什麼？燒退了嗎？著涼怎麼辦？」擔心和焦急完全反映在語速上，急急走到相葉面前，松本伸手探了他額頭的溫度，濃濃的眉毛打結似地緊皺在一塊兒。

「對不起，我口有點渴，就…………」乖巧地任由好友量自己額溫，相葉聲音又軟又啞，歉疚地解釋著。

這麼燙，溫度根本完全沒降嘛。忍住在相葉面前嘖舌的舉動，松本動作俐落地走到廚房裡裝了一大瓶的水兼拿了杯子，剛買的粥還掛在手腕上，兩隻手都滿了，松本輕輕地用手臂碰了碰相葉，示意他快回房去。

「抱歉、潤，給你添麻煩了。」腳步很沉重，相葉還是盡可能快地走回房間，感覺到身後的潤亦步亦趨地跟著，卻不催促他走快一點，反而讓他更覺得抱歉。

「先別躺下，粥吃完了再睡。」思索著該不該去醫院，松本把水瓶和杯子放在床邊矮櫃上，幫相葉把枕頭棉被都喬了一喬後把粥遞給他，確定他開始吃了才又轉身去拿自己出門前放桌上的耳溫槍。

外面天氣太糟，路上又積雪，松本潤不太想冒險讓相葉離開這開著暖氣的房子。

「潤，我沒事的、對不起。」緩慢吃著松本跑老遠買回來的粥，相葉雅紀忍不住有點想哭。除了很感動潤對自己的細心體貼外，他也覺得動不動生病給人添麻煩的自己很沒用。

「怎麼了？很不舒服嗎？我請醫生來家裡看一看好不好？」察覺了相葉的低落，全心全意地考慮著他的身體狀況，松本潤沒有多想也沒有回應相葉的歉疚，輕聲輕語地問。

早上到現在都快十二個小時了，如果等等量了燒還是沒有要退的跡象，不管相葉說什麼他都會立刻把醫生叫到家裡來，看是要打針還是吊點滴都好，不能再這樣燒下去。

其實除了身體很沉重以外，自己並沒有哪裡特別不舒服的，潤這麼忙，還這樣照顧自己。怕一出聲就會忍不住掉下眼淚，相葉雅紀一股腦地搖著頭，沒有說話。

看到相葉的反應，松本大概懂了眼前這個總是為人著想的人在想什麼。他拉了張椅子坐在床邊，定定地看著眼前頭低低地吃著粥的相葉，淺嘆了一口氣。

「沒事的，雪下成這樣那些超模哪還來綵排啊，我最近正閒呢。」下意識伸手摸了摸相葉的頭，松本更加放軟了語氣：「誰都有生病的時候，這有什麼。你趕緊睡一覺，明天就好了。」

被這樣安撫，相葉越發忍不住眼淚湧上，他微微點了點頭，把粥輕放在腿上，手掌胡亂揉著眼睛，在眼淚自己掉下來以前硬是撫去。

人生病了總是容易情緒低落，尤其相葉雅紀更是。

沉默地坐在床邊等著相葉擦完眼淚吃完粥，松本一語不發卻沒有絲毫壓迫感得令人安心。他收了相葉吃剩的餐具，替相葉拉了被子量了耳溫，看著耳溫槍顯示的溫度，他微皺了皺眉，卻也沒針對這下什麼評論：「睡吧，我等等洗了澡也差不多要睡了。」

搞什麼，燒完全沒退，這傢伙真的有聽話好好睡覺嗎？

表面上看來沒事，松本心裡卻是老大不高興得很，打算哄完了相葉就立刻去叫醫生。

醫生要是推託什麼下大雪請不來，他少爺就打電話叫救護車。

「潤、謝謝你.......」不只是感激他照顧生病的自己，相葉的這一聲感謝包含了很多。

明明就快十年沒見，卻因為一通莫名的電話就二話不說地收留自己。

明明家裡就有咖啡機，卻老是在工作的空檔特地來自己打工的地方買咖啡兼調侃自己。

明明排秀導秀就忙得天翻地覆，卻還是每天都播空打電話或簡訊報備晚上回不回來吃飯。

明明就三番四次恐嚇自己要通知二宮和也本潤卻還是顧慮自己的心情，沒有進一步逼問跑來找他的原因。

明明就不用這麼小心費心地對自己的。

相葉心裡明白松本是因為覺得自己心裡有事，才會像這樣忍不住比以往更加體貼自己。

但其實自己就是知道潤就是這樣既溫柔又強勢，才躲到這裡的不是嗎？

正如二宮所說的，相葉是一個遇強則弱，遇弱則強的人，這是櫻井翔能讓他傾心撒嬌的很大原因。

而這同樣也是他千里迢迢跑來找松本潤的很大原因。

覺得這樣的自己有點卑鄙，相葉在自己快要陷入睡意之前翻了個身，想掙脫這樣的想法。

等病好了，他會繼續加油的，但今晚反正哭也哭了，就讓他耍賴一下吧。

隔天早上相葉雅紀睜開眼睛的時候，他已經被打了兩針退燒了。

「香菇人蔘綠藻雞蓉玉米粥。」還是坐在昨天他拉近到相葉床邊的椅子上，松本像是準備了很久了一樣，得意洋洋地介紹他為相葉備好的早點。

唐人街的早餐沒賣粥，那些方塊中文字就算翻成英文他也弄不清楚是賣什麼，病人能不能吃也不知道，他索性直接打給熟識的飯店經理讓專業的人替他想辦法。

既然都特地要人家飯店主廚起床了，當然要弄得豪華一點。就是這樣意外單純的想法，造就了「香菇人蔘綠藻雞蓉玉米粥」這樣奇妙的菜式。

怎麼說他可是越權地硬是要生田把接下來一年的慶功宴都訂這間飯店去了，這點小事也不算過分吧。

像小孩子討功勞的語氣逗笑了相葉。隱約猜到了大概是怎麼回事，心底暖暖的讓相葉止不住笑意，由衷地說：「謝謝你，潤。」

松本沒回答，卻忍不住散發達成任務的神氣感。他趕在相葉開吃前拿了早就準備好的耳溫槍，動作熟練地嗶了一下，看著上面顯示的溫度，龍心大悅。

很好，燒都退了，不枉他大風雪夜裡三催四請地把醫生逼來。

趁著相葉吃粥的空檔，松本確認著手機裡生田斗真傳來的訊息，一邊回訊息一邊叮囑：「等等吃完粥擦擦身體，把衣服換了。」回完了訊息又抬手看了看錶，思考著什麼的同時嘴裡又唸叨著：「手臂上打了兩針，都揉開了，要是還淤血再擦藥吧。」

老媽子一樣，相葉心裡偷偷想。潤長得既時髦又冷漠，骨子裡其實溫柔又囉唆。

燒退了身體自然也輕了不少，雖然不到元氣滿滿，相葉雅紀還是覺得自己恢復得不錯。

當然這都是多虧了潤的悉心照顧。

在美國把醫生叫到家裡肯定是一大筆花費，但要是問這個潤一定會生氣的。一邊吃著莫名豪華的粥，相葉雅紀盤算著該怎麼開口報答松本潤對自己的恩情，才不會讓對方一臉不悅地拒絕。

「燒也退了、飯也吃了，我問你，你瞞了什麼事不能跟和也說？」等相葉把粥吃了差不多，看他精神挺好，松本不諱言，乾脆地問了自己忍無可忍的疑惑。

昨夜相葉雅紀燒了一晚上，夢話也說了一晚上。

流著汗掉著眼淚看起來難受得很，看他動了嘴唇松本還以為他是喊熱還是要水，沒想到湊近了聽，一下子喊小翔一下子喊小和，說來說去都是對不起，聽得他又擔心又憤怒地一肚子氣無處發洩。

既然對不起，躲到他這裡來能做什麼？

心直口快有事攤牌的性格讓松本潤一路吃了不少苦頭，但像相葉雅紀這樣什麼都藏著拽著，又能成什麼？

不容他又一次打哈哈地混過去，松本潤這次是鐵了心要問：「櫻井翔的媽跟你說了什麼？讓你連和也都要躲著？」


	13. Back at once(SASK)  13

聽見松本潤的話，相葉雅紀有點訝異地抬頭看著他。

「我不會擅自告訴和也的，你別一個人忍著。」松本潤看著相葉雅紀的眼神很堅定，語氣卻像溫淳的泉水一樣暖。

兩個人高中同班了三年整，那時相葉就已經是一個處處為人著想、不願給別人添麻煩的好孩子。不像臭臉迎人沒有耐性看起來又很跩的自己，有他在的地方，世界就會變得很明亮。那時相葉總傻楞楞笑嘻嘻的，非但不怕一天到晚被學長攔截教訓的松本，還老是拉著他去餵工友養的那隻大白狗，也不管那狗擺明了就不喜歡松本潤，任他怎麼叫都叫不來，相葉就是堅持著說「大白有一天會懂得潤的好的」這樣沒來由的歪理，把狗跟潤都一起視為好朋友。

看著笑得沒心沒肺沒煩惱的相葉拼命念書、練田徑，還偷偷去校外打工，個性纖細的松本忍了好一陣子才終於問出了相葉的遭遇，也反省了因為長得帥被找麻煩，每天頂著臭臉看不順眼別人的自己多麼的無知幼稚。

說他能有今天是因為相葉確實有點誇張，但不可否認的，相葉改變了松本很多不成熟的舉動和思維。

這樣好的相葉雅紀，總要有人替他設想。

「你老是為別人設想，但我們也都希望你過得好，你知道嗎？」煽情彆扭的話說得很順口，松本潤一向都投直球，他知道直球對顧慮很多的相葉雅紀最有效。

明白這句話同時表示了二宮和也的擔心，松本的話和他的溫柔直直探進相葉心裡，讓他找不到藉口再顧左右而言他。

「伯母說，小和的媽媽…………那不是意外。」相葉的眼神像被吹熄的燭火一樣暗了下來，娓娓說著。

櫻井財團就像支持日本經濟的另外四大財團一樣，旗下最基本都會有金融機構、保險企業，和醫療團隊。光是單就保險這一塊來看，日本有近五成的要保人都是櫻井財團的客戶，每年為了車子房子健康意外等數不清的緣由繳交龐大的保險支出。

而讓櫻井財團在保險這一塊為人稱道的是，他們賺要保人的保險費，但該給的保險金，他們絕不刁難也不苛刻，給錢給得十分乾脆。

櫻井翔的爸爸，集團的董事長櫻井俊曾多次在受訪時表示「給付保險金的時候往往是客戶最需要幫助的時候，客戶相信我們會在危難之際伸出援手，而實踐它就是櫻井集團的信念。」即使這樣的方針確實讓他們的保險企業多出許多詐領的法律問題，櫻井集團仍然不改初衷，就算真要走法律途徑調查，也是先給合約上規定的保險金，才在定讞後再行追討。

當年相葉父母和二宮媽媽的意外，也不例外是這樣的處理。

警方蒐證的結果，認為二宮的媽媽是在一樓廚房點燃了報紙製造起火原因之後，才在二樓反鎖房間自縊身亡。而一樓的客廳和走廊都有曾澆水試圖撲滅火勢的痕跡，推斷相葉夫妻應該是為了要救二宮的媽媽才冒險進入火場，最後卻在二樓受困才無法及時離開。

若正如警方所說的是這樣的狀況，那麼二宮和也的保險金不但一毛都領不到，他的母親還必須背負拋棄孩子，甚至牽連鄰居的負名。

然而兩個感情好的孩子才初中，什麼都不知道的就無依無靠沒了家沒了家人，即使警方提出了這樣的推論，櫻井集團仍然沒有二話的賠償了產險及意外壽險，甚至表示希望警方不要再追究，也不要提供材料給媒體的意思。

「所以呢？現在把這話拿出來說，是要你們倆吐保險金的意思嗎？」聽到這裡，松本潤非常不客氣地衝了一句。

他是不知道櫻井集團施了多大的恩惠，事情過了這麼久還拿出來提，真當聽的人都釋懷了不會傷心嗎？做善事就是要安靜閉嘴地做，當年掩蓋了真相，現在還揭什麼瘡疤？

「不是的、只是………這對小和在醫院的工作，很不好。」相葉雅紀聽了話也不氣惱，淡淡地說了他先前不願意開口提的事情癥結。

在日本最頂尖的醫院從事醫療工作的人，領了不該領的保險金，還牽連了無辜的善良鄰居，若是被周刊和醫院知道了，別說做研究，他剛起步的事業只怕沒人能挽救。

櫻井媽媽的堅硬冷酷的話語像刺一樣的哽著相葉的喉頭，不上不下難以忽視。

日本本來就是一個極為重視聲譽的國家，醫學工作更是被高標準評價的職業，一步走錯了就再也沒有其他可能，即使自己不是當事人，作為「罪犯」的家屬，也會背著流言蜚語一輩子。

若是這件事情弄不好，說不定連照顧小和長大的月子阿姨家都會被牽連。

「而且…………，我不希望小和知道這件事，這沒什麼好知道的。」相葉雅紀小小聲地說，語氣卻是從來也沒有的堅定。

他跟小和好不容易說說笑笑地走了今天，他不希望有任何過去的陰影再影響兩個人的關係，他更不希望二宮和也把他父母的死，歸咎到自己媽媽的身上。

先不提對他的事業會有怎麼樣的影響，你希望他知道這樣的真相嗎？自己其實是被母親拋棄不要的孩子。

不是的、不是這樣的。

面對櫻井媽媽這樣的說詞，他還記得自己忍不住回了話。

父母的死始終是他的傷痛，就算是過了這麼久，他想到爸爸的鐵拳和媽媽的暴栗都還是會有點難過。但撫平他的傷痛的正是二宮和也的理解和陪伴，當初在那個地下室裡，是他緊緊抱著二宮對他說不會有事，也是二宮唯一一次在自己面前無助掉淚。

一切的一切都歷歷在目，他對所謂的真相沒有興趣，只想珍惜在他身邊這麼久，就是他的家人的二宮。

就算要因此離開櫻井翔，也沒關係。

一想到這件事，就好像有什麼在心裡隱隱抽痛著，但相葉雅紀自己決定的事，無論悲傷苦澀他都會好好承擔。

沒事的。他稍稍在心裡安撫自己。

「和也知道了，又怎麼樣？」松本潤蠻不在乎地回得很順口。「我看他知道了，鐵定能比你處理得更好，怎麼看他都比你有主意多了。」

畢竟還是相葉的朋友，松本沒辦法理解相葉為二宮的犧牲，也不能認同他因為這樣的理由離鄉背井朋友情人都不要，更不爽櫻井媽媽這麼惡劣的做法。

「難怪和也不贊成你跟那個櫻井在一起，惡婆婆擋在那，自家人哪捨得。」越想越不高興，松本忍不住說出自己心聲。

說大不大，但要小也不小的威脅，完全就是看準了相葉的個性下的手。不愧是財團長大的千金小姐，勾心鬥角還真上手。

「你別這樣說小翔的媽媽。」知道松本是為了自己，相葉反駁的很小聲。

不願意讓潤說櫻井媽媽的不是，相葉覺得小翔的媽媽其實是半請求地在威脅自己。

看見松本聽完話後翻的大白眼，一臉他中毒太深的氣憤樣子，相葉更忍不住辯解：「不是潤你想的那樣的。」

沒有明顯威脅自己的舉動，櫻井媽媽雖然是冷然地把每一句話都說得堅定又清楚，卻沒有看著自己說話，放在桌上的右手也緊握著像在隱忍著什麼，相葉不覺得她是工於心計善於此道的人。

她只是以一個母親的身分，想保護自己的兒子不要往受人非議的路上走而已。

我希望這件事就到此為止，不然你朋友的工作也好，你自己的工作也好，櫻井集團多的是方法可以結束這一切。

大可以直接用行動逼退自己，她卻只是點到為止的脅迫表明她勢在必行的決意。這樣的櫻井媽媽在談話的最後才直視著自己的眼睛。她的眼睛跟小翔的一模一樣，那雙馴鹿一樣總溫柔地望盡自己靈魂深處的眼睛，冷毅卻和著一點歉疚地看著自己。

相葉君，請你諒解，今天我不逼你離開翔君身邊，往後，翔君在櫻井集團將會無立足之地。

我知道金錢不能彌補你什麼，但如果你能就這樣離開，這就當作是櫻井集團對你的感激。

櫻井媽媽微欠了欠身，同樣冷靜而堅決地拿出一張支票推到自己面前。

看著那雙和他好喜歡好喜歡的人一樣的眼睛，相葉雅紀伸手把支票推了回去，無法思考地回應了她的話，

我明白…………您的意思。

沒錯，小和的事是他離開的原因，他沒有辦法所以選擇離開。但是並不只是如此，即使他想到了其他方法處理二宮的事，面對小翔的媽媽，他同樣也百口莫辦、毫無立場。

所以他才會一團混亂誰也不告知地就要飛離日本。他沒有把握可以在小和面前掩飾好他的慌亂，沒有把握他可以好好地假裝他只是不再喜歡小翔了才和他分手，沒有把握可以在充滿了邂逅和回憶的日本好好地把小翔忘掉，更沒有把握能在不小心又和他相遇的時候，若無其事地忍住眼淚和想擁抱他的衝動。

他沒辦法跟小翔一起面對，是自己的軟弱促使他離開，相葉雅紀不怪任何人：「不是伯母的錯，是我自己要走的──」

「相葉雅紀你這個笨蛋！被人賣了還幫人數鈔票就是在說你！我跟你說了多少次這種吃大虧的事不許做！」

風風火火地一陣罵從客廳一路傳到客房，相葉驚得抬頭往門口一看，就看見氣呼呼的二宮和也直往自己這裡走，卻被大野智拉著減了速沒法立刻衝過來賞他一拳。


	14. Back at once(SASK)  14

「小、小和？」睜大了眼睛看著直往自己衝來的二宮和也，他臉上的表情簡直比相葉不小心覆蓋了他即將破關的馬力歐存檔時還要陰狠。

為、為什麼？為什麼小和會在潤家？相葉覺得自己差點沒被燒壞的大腦已經無法處理更多訊息了。

「和、你冷靜點。」真的是很用力地在緊抓著阻止二宮，不讓他撲上去實現賞相葉雅紀一拳的小野望。大野萬萬沒想到剛才冷靜躲在房外偷聽的二宮會瞬間被點燃引線。

剛剛還隱隱擔心著二宮聽到真相心裡是何感受，但現在彷彿舊戲重演的場景讓大野除了無奈還是無奈。

「大野智你給我放手！我今天沒賞他一拳我消不了氣！」同樣也是很認真地要掙脫大野實踐自己幾個月來的宣告，二宮現在滿腦子就只有「打醒相葉這個總為別人忙碌的笨蛋」這個念頭。

眼看自己的危機有大野暫時攔著，還在震驚中的相葉不自覺地看向還坐在他床邊的松本，困惑不解。

我不會擅自告訴和也的。潤溫暖若泉滲進他心裡的話都還有餘溫未退，怎麼、怎麼小和這就什麼都知道了？

「你燒了將近十五個小時，我總得通知他吧。」聳聳肩一副無所謂的樣子，松本一下子站起身繞過二宮和大野走向站在房門口的生田斗真，想把場地讓給他們解決事情。

對做自己覺得對的事一向沒有猶豫，松本早在相葉開始發燒的時候就在找人通知二宮了，不然洛杉磯和日本可得飛十小時上下，他要是通知晚了二宮還趕得過來嗎？

「好險北美的風雪真的像CNN預測那樣停得很準時，不然雪沒停你是要他們先在歐洲降落嗎？」倚著門笑笑地好脾氣，生田替松本又找人又連繫又接機地忙了好半天，心情倒是挺好。

難怪當初自己公司那個浮誇的總裁想添購小飛機的時候松本在旁邊慫恿得熱烈，這飛機公司裡的人忙得半死都還沒搭幾次，就這樣被他假公濟私地四處調派。

「我只說要來的話有飛機，又沒要他們立刻來。」輕啄了生田的臉頰作為幫忙的酬謝，松本少爺永遠理直氣壯。

明知道雅紀是半年沒見的人影還故意跟人家說他高燒不退，這也好意思說沒要人家趕來。生田斗真無意爭辯，沒說出口的話直接寫在臉上。

嘛、反正大風雪的也沒人來公司給他這個公關部經理招呼。很久沒回日本的生田似乎很高興能認識松本的朋友們，整屋子都是日文的對話令讓他懷念起故鄉。

另一邊，二宮和大野還僵持不下。

「相葉雅紀你很吃得開嘛，有朋友的私人飛機可以飛來美國，老子我可是找遍了全日本的航空公司！」想到自己先前花了多大的心力在費神找他，二宮心頭火焰越發猛烈，打不到他想打的那一拳至少也得罵他三頓才合算。

可惡臭大叔你放不放手、我氣沒消你也別想過逍遙日子！被拉得手痠，二宮和也狠狠瞪了大野一眼，開始幼稚地遷怒老愛勸架的他。

「和、雅紀還生病呢………」知道二宮平時沒鍛鍊，肌肉纖維也不強，持久戰僵持不下想必也沒興致繼續拉拉扯扯，大野智機靈地鋪了個台階讓二宮下，換取自己以後的平穩日子。

「沒事跑到這種颳大風雪又沒米沒味增的地方，生病活該。」用力甩開被拉住的手，二宮嘴硬地又諷刺了幾句，雙手盤胸地瞪著相葉，明擺著表示他少爺氣可還燒著旺。

聽到這一席話，正要和生田去客廳當馬鈴薯看美國無聊電視的松本想起了什麼重要的事，轉頭問二宮：「和也、你味增有幫我買吧？」

雅紀帶來的味增他們早餐也煮晚餐也煮，三兩下就沒了，他可是在電話最後叮嚀了好幾次一定要叫二宮買幾盒味增來的。

「啊、還都放在玄關那沒拿，紅白味增、還有越光米……」回話的是大野智。他忖度了一下二宮的表情，確定應該不會再有想要訴諸暴力的暴走舉動，就識相地跟著眼前這個濃顏帥哥也往客廳走去。

「米也買啦，還有什麼？」心情好不勝好，松本爽快地親暱搭上了這個沒見過面的咖哩麵包臉的肩膀，打算一塊去廚房煮湯炊飯聊聊天，順便自我介紹一番。

一下子好心的親友團都退場了，只留下客房裡二宮和相葉像老鷹對老鼠一樣的強弱構圖，相對無語。

「燒退了沒？」到底還是心疼他，二宮的雙手仍舊盤在胸前，板著臉一屁股坐上了松本坐了好些天的床邊椅，語氣很差地關心著。

透過電話知道相葉是跑到松本這裡避難，確實讓二宮鬆了一口氣，他不想再去揣測相葉雅紀一個人是怎麼在無人相伴的日裡夜裡難受著。

尤其是在知道了相葉為何離開的現在，二宮更是由衷感激松本對他的體貼和陪伴，才不至於又一次地在一無所知的情況下讓相葉陷入孤單。

「退、退了，小和你、你什麼時候…………」沒得到預料之中的一頓罵，竹馬的關心讓相葉更不知所措。

什麼也沒解釋清楚地不見蹤影，也沒留下任何聯絡方式，相葉原本以為自己能在洛杉磯想好一個天衣無縫的說法掩蓋一切，瞞過二宮同時說服自己，卻在此時才不得不承認自己只是一天拖過一天地逃避。

不知道二宮聽到了多少、更不清楚知道了當年那場意外的起因，他心裡會是怎麼想，相葉不敢亂回話。

「………我的事你不用操心。」模稜兩可地迴避掉相葉的疑惑，二宮的態度倒是很明確，並不打算明說聽到了多少，總之就是該知道的他都知道了。

相葉不想讓他知道的心情二宮很可以理解，說實話若是能就這樣一直不知道下去的話，他也沒興致多追究當年的火是怎麼回事。

但即使如此，二宮也並不如相葉所預期的那麼動搖，就算當初自己真的就是被媽媽拋棄的孩子好了，這麼多年過去了，他身邊有誰、誰在乎自己，身為一個成熟的大人，二宮和也看得很清楚，他不會去責怪自己的媽媽不夠堅強、也更沒有必要自怨自艾地懊悔。

只是、真的說起來，他的確對相葉的父母感到愧疚。

總算放下盤在胸前的手，二宮和也不著痕跡地掩去心裡的酸澀。他在很久以前就已經下了決心，怎麼樣都要在他的竹馬面前堅強，讓他依靠。

「比起我，重要的是，你心裡是怎麼想的。」就算相葉沒有抬頭，二宮還是直直地看著他說話。

「你就這樣把兩份工作都辭了，是不打算回日本了嗎？就這樣因為櫻井翔再也不回去了？」心裡明白相葉並不是這樣想，他還是故意這麼問。

既然相葉不知道也不敢去釐清，那麼他就要多管閒事地叫相葉好好想清楚。

「我、沒有不回去............」諾諾地回應，相葉抬起頭，怯怯地看了二宮。

「那你打算在洛杉磯待多久？」話回得很快，二宮和也的語氣卻不兇，平鋪直述，實事求是地問。

「我………」完全答不出話，這也是當然的，自從他來到洛杉磯就根本沒想過，他不願想也不敢想。

當然知道自己遠走高飛不算是什麼好解決方案，可是他也沒有要躲一輩子的嘛，只是、只是想在這裡待一陣子，等到、就等到，他忘了小翔............

「我問你。」看透了相葉雅紀的心思，二宮推了推相葉的肩膀，示意他看著自己。

「櫻井翔在你眼裡，算什麼？」

二宮和也是這個世界上陪在相葉雅紀身邊最久的人、是相葉雅紀最重要的人，所以他看的出來。

「他是你在洛杉磯住個一年半載，就能放下的人。」

他知道櫻井翔是相葉雅紀出生到現在，最喜歡最喜歡、最渴望最想要的人。

「還是你想一輩子廝守的人？」


	15. Back at once(SASK)  15

二宮和也總是冷靜自恃的眼睛裡蘊著暴風來襲前的海面，平緩如鏡，照映著相葉雅紀因為他的話而動搖著晃盪著的決心。

所有這近半年來相葉不敢想的，他心中惦記的懷念的渴求的，與櫻井的邂逅相處依賴親密，所有柔情的煽情的激情的回憶就突地像風吹雪一樣，在他腦海中漫天飛舞。

他還記得他捧著要給二宮同事們的咖啡和麵包，找足了藉口翹班去探望盲腸炎住院的大野智。那時在電梯外，素昧謀面的櫻井好心地替騰不出手的自己接了二宮的電話，那個人西裝筆挺的講著電話，溜溜的肩膀看起來很是疲憊，他便忍不住出聲招待了櫻井一杯咖啡。

他還記得櫻井翔認著杯子上的商標找來他工作的店裡，私服很運動風的櫻井看上去就是大學生樣，讓他一時間竟認不出那天在醫院替他接電話，又一起走進病房的小大的好朋友。櫻井爽朗地笑著跟他搭話，被毛帽壓得塌塌的頭髮矬得可愛，相葉就這樣情不自禁地答應了櫻井請他吃晚餐作為咖啡回禮的邀約。

他還記得在韓式餐廳裡，吃カンジャンケジャン吃得像倉鼠一樣的櫻井，食物塞滿了臉頰還不斷說著好吃的嘟嘴搞笑的不得了，看著他的眼睛裡卻是讓相葉無從解讀的溫柔，讓他的心臟隨著溫柔的視線一次次地緊縮抽動。就在櫻井不顧場合奸詐地吻上他的唇的那個瞬間，嘗到舌尖上有吃完醬油螃蟹後喝的麥茶澀味的那個瞬間，相葉就已經無可救藥地淪陷了。

一下子翻騰洶湧的情緒讓相葉雅紀就這樣毫無掩飾地在二宮面前掉下眼淚，似乎沒有意識到自己在哭，相葉的眼淚一顆一顆接二連三地掉，卻沒有伸手去擦，眼睛明明望著二宮，卻又沒有真的在看著他。

在櫻井生日的那天，他帶著在大野的麵包店裡做的生日蛋糕等在公司樓下，親自邀請壽星到他不算大的住處慶生。就在自家巷口的路燈下，他第一次羞澀地主動深吻著櫻井。兩個人在家裡你一口我一口肉麻地吃完了晚餐和蛋糕，在一陣曖昧溫和的親吻之後，他應著詢問對說出從沒有詳實告訴任何人的傷痛，在櫻井的懷裡對他細數著自己的家人和童年。

在第一次去對方家裡過夜的隔天，相葉明明發著低燒卻還是不顧擔心和阻撓，固執地要去上班那個早晨，一向秉持著工作至上的櫻井翔不顧晨間例行會的時間、不理嗡嗡震動了數十次的手機，在客廳和他拉扯著，最後櫻井帶著怒氣粗暴地吻著相葉，強硬的就是不讓出門，卻又很心機的在相葉生氣地推開他的時候，用最柔軟的姿態哄著相葉要他留下、別走、就這樣住在這裡。

在和櫻井翔一起同度第二個生日的那個聖誕夜晚，他們在美麗浪漫飄逸著咖啡香氣的塞納河畔，乘著巴黎的自由熱烈地擁吻著彼此，連暫放在手邊的V8被人扒了也渾然不覺，笑著鬧著十指交扣地回到了鄉村風格的石磚民宿，焦急倉促地退去彼此的帽子、圍巾、大衣、手套，一次又一次交換吻舔著彼此的唇舌、鎖骨、前胸、下腹，交疊著身體索求著更深入的擁抱和越發灼熱的體溫。

櫻井翔每一個深情真切的眼神，每一個寵溺憐惜的笑容，每一次壓抑著喘息著柔情款款地叫自己的名字。

他起床的時候凌亂的髮絲，他認真的時候微皺的眉間，他大笑的時候下墜的眉尾，他給過他的無數個親吻無數次擁抱。

他用無邊無際的包容帶給相葉數算不盡的感動。

這一切的一切，相葉雅紀全部全部，都根本無法忘記、無法放下。

滿溢的回憶被掀起，覆水難收地攤撒在他眼前，他對櫻井的渴望、思念、愛戀，都隨著不斷湧現無法遏止的淚水真切地讓他再也無法試圖掩蓋。

「嗚、......小和............」無法控制自己的思緒，相葉的眼淚撲簌簌地掉個不停，近乎窒息地哽咽著。他不知道自己為什麼會突然這樣不受控制，二宮的問題就像打開的潘朵拉盒，讓他心底深處所有過去沒有勇氣面對承認的情感紛飛膨脹，傾瀉而出。

伸手緊緊抓住二宮的上衣下擺，相葉雅紀需要一點什麼來做他的浮木，支持著自己承認好多他從來都認為自己沒有資格而忽視不敢奢望的欲求。

「我好想他、怎麼辦..................」從來沒有在任何人面前這麼不顧一切地哭得哀傷無助，櫻井翔對自己的影響，和自己對他抱持的感情，都讓相葉雅紀感到害怕。

他好喜歡小翔，好喜歡好喜歡。

他想和小翔一直在一起，無論有多少人反對多少人阻撓。

就算自己什麼都不能給他，就算自己只會給他帶來困擾。

他想要他，想要他就做相葉雅紀一個人的櫻井翔。

「雅紀。」伸手端起相葉幾乎埋進自己胸口的臉，在幾乎可以感受到鼻息的距離裡，二宮看著相葉滿臉的淚痕和滿眼的膽怯，用安撫似地輕柔語氣，強硬地喚著他的名字。

二宮不贊成相葉和櫻井在一起，因為他知道他的竹馬始終不敢全心相信這份感情，如履薄冰小心翼翼地愛著。

像這樣獻身式的愛情，即便櫻井對他再好，他心底預備好的那一份退讓委屈也會一直矗在那裡，隔開他渴望被疼惜的勇敢。

他的相葉值得被愛，值得被疼惜，櫻井翔若是想要他，就該把讓自己成為能令他安心棲息、任性耍賴的避風港。

就是因為櫻井翔老是一副成熟處事的大人樣，相葉才會越發顧慮。

雖然看不順眼櫻井主動積極地招惹相葉，又給不了他安全感，但照這樣看來，他的好竹馬是非櫻井翔不可了。

愛情本來就是件瘋狂沒理智的事，不然這兩個丟不掉包袱的人為什麼還是義無反顧地選擇彼此，隔了半個地球五個多月還是掙扎地相愛著。

他這麼一個冷然的人都明白的道理，相葉明明情感濃烈的不像話，竟然還要他來提點。

「你記不記得，我跟你說過。」手搭上了相葉的肩，二宮沒想到自己竟然會有主動伸手把他推向櫻井的這一刻，但還是毫不猶豫繼續說著。

「我們已經沒有誰能幫忙了。」話才說了一半，但看見相葉回憶起什麼的樣子，二宮和也知道他已經明白了他要說些什麼。

「所以想要的東西，就只能靠自己努力去爭取。」

他不要相葉處處顧慮、再再退讓，他想要他就為了他自己，誰也不顧地放肆霸道一次。

儘管結果可能會不盡人意也一樣。

不管這是把相葉雅紀拉出來還是推進去，二宮和也終究還是把話說到了最後。

「你想要櫻井翔，那就去把他變成自己的。」

他會負起責任替相葉收拾處理一切可能的後果，所以去吧。

去把櫻井翔，變成屬於相葉雅紀一個人的幸福。


	16. Back at once(SASK)  16

在屬國際金融重鎮的東京都心有數十棟高聳玻璃牆面的金融大樓，而不同這些透明摩天大樓，櫻井財團在十多年前賣掉了位處東京都正中央的八十五層大廈，改在都心的東西兩側，汐留跟新宿各建造了一棟僅三十五層樓高的米色牆面歐風藍窗大樓。

櫻井家的人都恐高，程度不同罷了。說是為了不讓客戶有這麼強烈的壓迫感，也讓老年的自己在辦公室可以安穩做事，身為櫻井集團董事長兼CEO的櫻井俊重新打造的大樓沒有整片的落地窗，而是每層樓都仿照自己老家的獨棟房子一樣，上半層玻璃下半層黑檀木儲物櫃的小事務所風格。

十歲的櫻井翔在第一次到爸爸八十五樓的辦公室的時候，在母親的要求下逞強地站到落地窗邊俯瞰東京都心的景色，什麼軟弱的話也沒說卻瑟瑟發抖著害怕。

沒有說讓他要勇敢，以後要接續著爸爸的位置坐在這間辦公室這樣的話，櫻井俊摸摸櫻井翔的頭對他說：「爸爸一直覺得這麼高很可怕呢，我們重新蓋一座矮一點的吧。」

像兒戲一樣，東京都心的櫻井大廈就這樣賣了。

三個孩子都被母親教育的很好，知書達禮、圓滑幹練，身為父親的櫻井俊雖然因為工作而與孩子相處得少，但相較於受傳統日式教育、嚴謹守禮的母親，在美國唸小學的櫻井俊更像是受孩子敬愛的慈父。

開完了晨會，這幾年逐漸邁向退休狀態的櫻井俊坐在他的黑色皮質董事長椅上伸了個懶腰，思考著下午的高爾夫該不該故意暗示對方董事會有撤資的打算，好讓他們繃緊神經點做事。

「董事長，方才會議進行中少爺來訪，詢問了您的會議時間之後便在外等候，現在請他進來嗎？還是請少爺去會客室呢？」秘書藤澤的聲音從分機裡傳出，恭敬地詢問著。

「翔嗎？」這個時間來？對於自己兒子不合時宜的造訪感到意外，櫻井俊挑了挑眉，接起了電話：「是以總經理的身份來的？」

櫻井翔身為總經理，上班時間跑來門外等自己開完會實在太不尋常，若是緊急事態應該在會議中就會直接通報的，但若為了私事空等這麼久，也未免太怠忽職守了一些。

「董事長，來訪的不是總經理，是修少爺。」

「修？」完全沒想到來的是櫻井修，櫻井俊驚訝之餘，不免有些好奇：「讓他直接進來就好。」

小櫻井翔很多歲，還在念大學的櫻井修雖然和父母住一起，不在家的時間卻比忙於工作的櫻井俊還多。特地跑到公司等他開完會，會是出了什麼事？

櫻井集團汐留公司頂樓，總經理辦公室。

面對眼前為數不多的公文，櫻井翔異常專注地檢視著，無意義地用比以往多了兩倍的時間一項一項確認著。

自從家裡沒了等著一起吃飯的人，櫻井翔天天在公司待到十點多才回去，再怎麼樣多的工作也都處理得差不多了。

本來就是幹練麻利的人，以前都能在繁忙的工作中抽出空去台場的咖啡廳買相葉雅紀的咖啡，或是在七點前趕去接相葉兩個人一起吃晚飯，櫻井翔自己也知道，這份他好不容易做得得心應手的工作，現在天天加班，也不過就是瞎忙罷了。

不知道為什麼，今天特別分神。無法專心處理文件，櫻井翔索性放下手裡的企劃書，才正想連絡人確認下午行程的時候，桌上的分機就傳來秘書山崎的聲音。

「總經理，相葉先生來訪，要請他上去嗎？還是請他在會客室稍後呢？」秘書山崎是個總是綁著馬尾的年輕女孩，不同於她甜美外表給人的印象，處事高明又細心的她總能好好記住自己秘書任內每個曾經來訪的人，從來不曾失禮擋下不該擋住的訪客。

相葉先生僅僅在一年前來訪過一次，但當時總經理可是特地延後了十五分鐘的會議時間，親自下到一樓跟這位高挑帥氣的和善青年會面，雖然總經理沒有特別交代，但從那次經驗看來，相葉先生絕對不是沒有事前預約就能擅自回絕給閉門羹的訪客。

相葉先生來訪？相葉先生？雅紀？櫻井翔幾乎都要以為自己是走火入魔到幻聽了。

雅紀回來了？為什麼？為什麼來找他？第一次，在能與相葉雅紀見面的時候，櫻井翔猶豫了。

闊別五個月未見的相葉雅紀，主動提出分手的相葉雅紀，堅決拒絕自己的相葉雅紀。相葉雅紀總是讓自己措手不及。

「總經理？」沒得到回應，山崎又一次開口詢問。

請自己喝咖啡的相葉雅紀，在路燈下親吻自己的相葉雅紀，突然殺到自己公司的相葉雅紀。櫻井翔不確定自己是不是已經準備好了要再一次和相葉雅紀見面。

但是，相葉雅紀教過櫻井翔，雖然是吃拉麵和選電影這樣的狀況，總之遇到迷惘的時候，就要相信自己的直覺。

那麼，毫無疑惑地，自己的心向著什麼，櫻井翔再清楚不過。

「請他上來。」聽見自己的聲音和平時無異，櫻井翔忍不住幻想，這五個月，是不是其實就只是他午間不小心打盹做的夢呢。

電梯裡，相葉雅紀緊張地盯著緩緩上升的樓層數字，做了幾次低調的深呼吸努力平復心情，想讓自己看起來別太侷促。

出了電梯，禮貌地對著有過一面之緣山崎小姐欠了欠身，相葉雅紀就這樣跟在她身後，看著她敲了門對著門裡喊了聲總經理，又用手擋著門讓自己進去，然後恭敬地對自己鞠了個躬帶上門離開。

就這樣輕易進了櫻井翔的辦公室，相葉雅紀反而有點無所適從。

記住，不管櫻井翔說了什麼，對你是什麼態度，你一定要把你想跟他說的話全部都說完。

想起剛剛在電話裡二宮和也對自己的諄諄教誨，相葉雅紀下了決心，一鼓作氣轉過身，都還沒定神抬眼看櫻井翔的臉，就總之先開了口：「對不起，找到公司來。小大說你最近都一直待在公司、所以我就............」

其實這也是二宮和也的主意：你這笨蛋，就算是櫻井翔，在提分手的地方談復合也未免太耍人了。

不得不承認二宮說得很對，因此雖然覺得有點唐突，相葉還是放棄了去家裡等門的想法，找來了公司。

「沒關係。」淡淡沒起伏的聲線，櫻井仍舊紳士有禮地應對著。

「怎麼了？突然來。」

就好像他們之間什麼事也沒發生一樣，明明就像在對外人說話的客氣，語氣卻又是一如往常的柔軟。這樣的柔軟相葉好熟悉，他原本以為自己事到臨頭又會因為櫻井翔對自己的陌生和冷漠而退縮，但是他的小翔還是又一次的用無盡的溫柔包容了自己。

相葉澄澈的眼睛直盯著櫻井翔看，他下巴都變尖了瘦了好多，就連量身訂做的西裝都鬆了一些，溜溜的肩膀都快架不住外套了。

頭髮也長長了，還是不要蓋住耳朵的颯爽短髮適合他呀，這麼長的頭髮，戴上帽子又要塌下來的。

心猿意馬了起來，相葉雅紀不自覺地打量了櫻井翔好久，才看向他馴鹿一樣的眼睛。

那雙總看盡自己靈魂深處的眼睛。

「小翔，你今晚有空嗎？我們、一起吃晚餐好嗎？」幾乎是憑著直覺說出了這句話，雖然自己說完也嚇了一跳，但是相葉不打算改口。

我們再去一次那間韓式餐廳好嗎？你最喜歡吃的カンジャンケジャン。這一次我會鼓起勇氣偷襲你剛吃飽飯的唇，這一次讓我教你心動淪陷吧。

聽了相葉雅紀跳躍式的答話，櫻井翔注視著相葉的神情沒有波動，他從椅子上站起身，繞過他們倆人之間隔著的辦公桌，站到相葉雅紀的身前，卻背倚著桌子沒有走近，看不出情緒卻又像是在認真思索著什麼。

抿了抿嘴唇，櫻井翔還是開了口：「為什麼？」

「為什麼.........」憑著直覺說出的一句話被問了原因，沒有拉近的距離和沒有料到的疑問都讓相葉躊躇了一下，一時不知道該怎麼回答。

你想要櫻井翔，那就去把他變成自己的。

是啊，小和說得沒錯，就是這個。

擅自去了又來，自然該表明來意。既然都回來了，既然都走到了小翔的面前，相葉雅紀，男子漢大丈夫，你要勇敢一點。

對自己打打氣，一向No Plan的相葉雅紀憑著一股衝動回了話：「因為我想、我想追求你。」

終於，這句話讓自始至終都客套有禮的櫻井翔有了不一樣的反應。

「追求我？」重複了相葉雅紀的話，櫻井翔臉上的笑意比剛才更深，卻又更多了些什麼諷刺的涵義。

像是要確認自己沒有聽錯，他又一次逼迫一樣地重覆：「你想追求我？」

糟到不行的流程，讓相葉雅紀很慌亂。他明明就是要來跟小翔說：我很喜歡你，讓我們一直在一起好不好的阿，為什麼一看見他就不知所云地約了他吃飯，怎麼會變成這樣。

「我今晚沒空。」不等相葉雅紀開口，櫻井翔斂去了笑容，認真的表情帶著諷刺，不留情面地拒絕了他的邀約。

然而就在相葉雅紀聞言受傷地落寞，八成就要會應他「這樣啊、對不起」的時候，櫻井翔再一次開口，試探著出言挑釁。

「如果你想追求我，就要趁現在。」

知道自己已經動了氣，櫻井翔從不覺得自己是好脾氣的人。

但就算他氣到沒了理智，他也絕不會甘願放手，讓相葉雅紀就這樣從自己手裡溜走。


	17. Back at once(SASK)  17

相葉雅紀看著眼前這個對他來說既熟悉又陌生的櫻井翔，又一次茫然了。

他直接的拒絕他好陌生丶他嘴角的嘲諷他好陌生丶他話中的試探他也好陌生。

或許……自己還沒有準備好該如何面對他。

鎮定看著相葉雅紀不自覺地握緊了右手掙紮著什麼，櫻井翔卻只是沈默地等待著。

他想等他的雅紀鼓起勇氣，主動走向自己。

沒有察覺櫻井翔的視線，相葉雅紀張著他黑溜溜的圓眼睛，旁若無人地繼續想著。

可是可是，他還是讓自己進到了他的辦公室不是嗎丶他還是好溫柔好溫柔地看著自己啊。

他還是，又給了自己一次機會啊。

或許相葉雅紀需要的只是比別人多一點點的時間思考，讓他可以說服自己，往撥雲見日的方向去相信。

他需要的是，大家多一點點的耐心，等等總是有所顧慮的他找到不顧一切的動力。

只可惜，櫻井翔就是個照表操課的急性子。

「不想要了嗎？」罕見地垂下視線，櫻井翔等不及相葉雅紀的下一步，就把嘲諷的矛頭轉向了自己，自暴自棄的奚落著。

乍看沒頭沒尾的一句話，聽在相葉雅紀的心裏，卻像流露出千言萬語的心碎難過。

你不想要了嗎丶雅紀。

不想要他們曾經有的美好丶不想要他給他的機會丶不想要………眼前的這個自己了嗎？

就算是櫻井翔，就算是那個總是溫和幹練丶圓滑堅毅的櫻井翔，也會受傷的。

聽出櫻井翔語氣裏的哀傷，這份他從沒在他的小翔身上瞧見的陌生的哀傷啟動了相葉心中的某個開關，讓他一瞬間停止了自己總是過多的思考，像野獸一樣獻上自己丶試圖用行動撫慰他的傷痛。

相葉微彎著腰，由下往上的湊上了自己的唇，一手扶著櫻井翔的腰穩住身體，另一手眷戀的撫上櫻井的側臉，像舔拭著幼獅的母獅一樣，一次又一次莽撞地熱烈地吻著不肯停歇。他閉上的雙眼微微顫動著牽動了他纖長的睫毛，騷動著櫻井翔的眼瞼，也搔著他故作鎮定的心。

就在相葉忘情地把自己的舌頭探進親吻的間隙的那一刻，他感受到櫻井的手揉亂了自己後腦的發絲讓自己無路可退，強硬的舌頭熟練地挑撥著自己敏感的口腔上顎，舌尖和氧氣同時被吸吮著，幾乎要喘不過氣。

缺氧的難受和熟悉的親吻幾乎要逼出了相葉不知是生理還是心理的眼淚，他微微推拒著櫻井翔，想有一點喘息的空間，櫻井翔卻不讓。

「唔丶……翔……………」使上了力推開他，相葉被吻腫了的唇闔不上地喘息著，他看著眼前的櫻井翔，一時之間還說不上話。

此時此刻，櫻井翔眼裏心裏都只有眼前的這個讓他心疼憐惜丶讓他氣憤想要的相葉雅紀。刻意不去思考，脾氣好的脾氣差的丶有耐性的沒耐性的櫻井翔都只是篤定地想要他眼前的這個人。

眼神裏有著對相葉的眷戀和其他說不清的種種，櫻井翔俯身舔去相葉滿盈未墜的淚水，但這突兀的柔情舉動卻讓相葉像受驚的兔子一樣縮了一縮。

「怕了？」語氣不再隱藏著嘲弄，櫻井翔清淡如水沒有苛責地問。

他想要他，但他更想要他主動要他。

澄澈的兩對眼睛互望著，卻沒有傳遞一絲訊息。

櫻井翔伸手擺弄著相葉雅紀耳邊新長出來的黑色發絲，像在談論天氣一樣地再次開口。

「後悔了嗎？」

「不後悔……！」近乎反射的回答，相葉反手抓住櫻井觸碰著自己的手，焦急地解釋著。

別這樣說、別這樣。

這麼好的櫻井翔，總是寵他疼他、愛他抱他的櫻井翔，你別這樣說。

「我、不後悔。」還微微濕潤著的黑色大眼真摯祈求地看進櫻井，相葉很堅定地主張著。

從不後悔。他對櫻井翔所抱持的，勇於承認的怯於啟齒的，一直以來深藏於心無法忽視的，純情的喜歡和激情的想要。

對自己和櫻井的關係擁有著許多他難以言喻的滿漲的情感。

但在那之中，不曾有過悔恨。

「那………還繼續追求嗎？」語調中不經意透漏出微不可見的笑意，櫻井翔嘴角沒有弧度，神情未變地引領著與相葉相牽著的手往自己的下腹去，而後又一次等待著。

你還回來嗎，雅紀？還主動回來、自己跳下來陷下去嗎？

你若是想清楚了、就跳進來吧，我其實就快要沒耐心了呢。

吞了吞口水，相葉看見櫻井翔沒有笑容地說這句話，一時沒了動作也不敢貿然回應。

雅紀，你聽我說，翔君是不可能會拒絕你的。

手所在的位置讓相葉老實地紅了耳根，他垂下視線，突然想起在LA的那天晚上，大野智避開二宮和也給自己的悄悄話。

如果他看起來好像要拒絕你的話，那你要記得………要主動一點。

「主動一點…………」自我話語的覆誦，微弱的喃喃自語沒讓櫻井翔聽見，卻是一個美麗的契機。

都說了不後悔了。

和他的相遇相擁、依賴親密，對他的喜歡、依戀、思念、渴求、甚至是……愛。

他還想一直一直延續下去。

很單純的想法，又一次湊上自己的唇親吻著自己好喜歡的那個人，相葉的手笨拙地解著櫻井翔腰間的皮帶，作為回答。

他要全部告訴他、全部都給他。

即便最後可能會遍體鱗傷支離破碎，他都給他，相葉雅紀從上到下、裡裡外外都只想獻給櫻井翔。

都給你。

不輕不重地回應了相葉執拗地親吻，櫻井翔看著相葉雅紀低下身子蹲跪在自己身前，仰頭偷瞄了自己一眼後撫上自己勃發的欲望，像貓在理毛那樣小心翼翼地舔舐著。

乖巧卻情色。

但明明就是這麼樣令人血脈噴張激動不已的煽情時刻，平時總打著衣冠禽獸的稱號不要臉地調戲引誘著相葉雅紀的櫻井翔，此刻竟然在慾念當頭的同時分神地惆悵著。  
身體升起的熱度和快感讓他腦子發熱，但不知怎麼的，有一個超然脫離的自己彷彿在一旁冷眼旁觀著他和他的雅紀。

他美麗的純粹的性感得教他發狂的雅紀，此刻委身跪在自己身前，用一種虔誠專一的姿態，賣力地服侍著取悅著自己。

微弱的喘息和隱諱的水聲迴盪在靜謐寬敞的辦公室裡，那個慾念當頭的自己幾乎就要憑著一股氣憤和衝動鉗制住眼前這個讓他魂牽夢縈日思夜想的人，揪著他柔軟的髮絲粗暴放肆地進出宣洩，逼出自己的高潮和雅紀的眼淚。

但他無法。

他不能、更不願這麼做。

因為冷眼旁觀的那個櫻井翔還是毫無疑問地疼相葉雅紀愛相葉雅紀，於是他滿腹惆悵的反省著自己、顧慮著往後。

相葉雅紀花了不到半天的時間收拾了自己的行李、和他分手，還決斷地搬出了那個相葉總是稱為「小翔那裡」的他們共同的家。

自信的自負的他，真的可以又一次狡猾地拐相葉雅紀入懷，讓單純真摯的雅紀對他專情地奉獻，無悔無求膽顫心驚地等著明明他就有能力守護著不讓發生的傷心再次來襲嗎？

他怎麼可以。

伸手推開了取悅著自己的相葉雅紀，櫻井翔看著相葉眼中的疑惑和羞怯，他想對他說：雅紀、別勉強自己。卻又害怕著這樣的說詞會把他推離自己。

雅紀，我想把你圈在我身邊。

「這五個月，你去了哪裡？」滿心的苦澀和被壓抑住的欲望讓櫻井翔的聲音沙啞的不像話，控制不住自己的情緒，他佯裝鎮定的政策已然失效，只能用力地閉著眼睛，哽咽地開口。

我想溫柔待你。

櫻井翔這才又一次察覺自己對相葉雅紀原來有那麼那麼多的在乎，察覺自己永遠都比自己所以為的還要更加迷戀他。

人類情感的最高層次是責任。

忘了在哪本書上讀到的這句話，是康德還是孔德來著.....總之、這句老掉牙的理論，這句一點也不浪漫的情話，就是告白苦手肉麻下手的櫻井翔想為相葉雅紀付出的承諾。

「你為什麼走、又為什麼回來？」

不要再說「不敢肯定會一輩子」這樣現實的話了，櫻井翔要為他的雅紀奉上與其匹配的最浪漫的承諾。

他要全部知道。

然後，全部承擔。


	18. Back at once(SASK)  18

相葉雅紀做了一個像夢一樣的夢。

夢裏的他和小翔一起拿著麥克風站在舞台上，小和也在，還有小大和潤、大家都在。

大家都穿著黃色的T恤，拿著麥克風站在舞台上。

明明是看起來很開心的場合，但自己不知道為什麼垂著嘴角拼命強忍著眼淚，偷偷地走到了離舞台中心稍稍遠一點點的邊緣上去。

然後、然後，小翔，他的小翔走到了他身邊高舉著手，想要和強打著精神的他擊掌鼓舞士氣。而就在雙手相觸交握的下一秒，相葉雅紀就已經被好用力好用力地緊緊擁進櫻井翔的懷裏，泣不成聲地依附著他。

相葉看不清夢裏的舞台底下究竟有多少人，卻能隱約感覺到櫻井翔是在包括小和在內的無數個人面前，毫不遊移地宣告他對自己的呵護、支持、疼惜，強烈到難以掩飾。

他夢見小翔在自己耳邊說：「一起實現吧，Top的夢想。」夢見小翔在後台用對待易碎品一樣的溫柔和小心親吻著止不住淚的自己。

他不太懂那個夢的前因後果，夢裏的櫻井翔乍看也並不像是相葉熟知的交往的那個小翔，但他還是無法控制地好悸動好悸動。

他留著稍長的發尾，頭發打了略高的層次還挑染著，有著瘦削像高中生的輪廓還打著耳釘作飾品，百般自信的眼神中暈染著年少輕狂時躍躍欲試的狂傲。這都和相葉雅紀記憶中那個成熟內斂、風趣圓滑的櫻井翔有些出入。

可是在這個相葉不熟悉的場景裏，對他而言有些陌生的櫻井翔，照樣給了他融化了自己無數次的擁抱；給了他總是鼓舞著自己攜手前進的話語。櫻井翔還是像每一次激情上演之前那樣，撫著他的臉、摟著著他的腰，反覆細密輕柔又強勢不容推拒地占領他的唇。

無論是哪一個櫻井翔，夢中的還是現實的，都會奸詐地主動誘拐傻楞楞的相葉雅紀；而無論是哪一個櫻井翔，也都會固執地堅持維護他們有點不安定的戀情。

一往情深的櫻井翔和惴惴不安的自己。

在洛杉磯的時候，從二宮的話語中相葉明白了他討厭櫻井翔的原因，就是因為自己的戰戰兢兢。

二宮是相葉的竹馬，所以即便他們感情不安定的癥結在相葉，他仍然只從他的角度為相葉的幸福著想。只因無論何時何地，竹馬都只站在彼此的那一邊。

這樣說起來，自己還真的是好糟糕。

趴在柔軟的大床上壓著棉被，已經完全清醒的相葉瞪大著眼睛思索著。

離他回到日本，鼓起勇氣去公司找櫻井翔已經有兩個禮拜了，兩個人之間的問題還是沒有任何進展。

要說沒進展，其實也不見得。想起自己那天在櫻井辦公室裏的沖動大膽，一個人待在家裏的相葉雅紀還是熱了臉暗自害羞了一下。

雖然到底還是沒有在辦公室裏擦槍走火做到最後，嘛、但那要說是未遂，其實也算有點遊走邊緣了。

已經又兩個禮拜沒有跟小翔見面了啊………。

抓過床上的枕頭緊抱著，最近都上打烊班的相葉還想繼續打滾兩圈再起床去麵包店找大野智吃中飯。

那天在辦公室裏，在結束了他現在回想起來也忍不住覺得好久好害羞的相擁和相吻之後，櫻井翔替自己整了整微皺的衣服還有被揉亂的頭髮，一如往常平靜溫和地哄著自己。

我今晚的飛機要出差，大概要兩個多禮拜才回來。

坦然地望著相葉雅紀一陣子，櫻井翔突然閉上了眼睛、跟剛才夢裏的他一樣用力抱住自己，在耳畔帶著祈求地悄聲說道。

你搬回來，等我，好嗎？

從櫻井翔用力到微微顫抖的力道感受到他的執著和在乎，相葉回應他的擁抱的手似乎也同樣激動著，哽咽地說著好。

閉著眼睛抱著枕頭，相葉不舍地回味著那個讓他眷戀的夢。那個有小翔小和小大潤都在他身邊，五個人站在舞台上流露真情的夢。

好像又快睡著了，躺在有著小翔的味道的床上，他被包裹得很安心。

明天也差不多該換乾凈的床單了。被睡意席卷的相葉模模糊糊地盤算著，雖然比起塵蟎侵襲的困擾他更不舍得櫻井翔就在自己身邊的錯覺，但總不能因為這樣就不換床單吧。

一個人睡這張大床果然還是太孤單了一點。

對不起放你一個人，這一次會乖乖等你的。

可是已經兩個禮拜又一天了！兩個多禮拜到底是多多少嘛！

一個人在床上鬧脾氣地翻了身看向房間裏的掛鐘，相葉訝異地瞪大了眼睛。

怎麼他胡思亂想賴了這麼久的床，其實才過了十分鐘而已啊！

「到底為什麼會去俄羅斯啊……….」把棉被拉到蓋過自己的頭，相葉雅紀自言自語地埋怨著。

以前明明從沒出過海外差的………

又在棉被裏打滾了兩三圈，相葉雅紀就是靜不下心。

小翔你快回來啊，我在等著你呢。

俄羅斯，索契。

櫻井翔穿著淡灰色的絨大衣等在雪花紛飛的車站對面，圍巾則為了不在洽公時顯得失禮而戴了淺駝色無花紋的素款，基於禦寒需要他帽子加圍巾遮住了大半張臉，遠遠看不清神色。

「冷、死、了…………！」都已經冷到全身發抖打著牙顫還硬要惡狠狠地抱怨，還沒切換成工作模式的櫻井翔短少的耐性盡失，圍巾下的臉臭得跟北歐出名的燻魚罐頭有得比。

到、底！他到底為什麼要在屬溫帶氣候範圍的東京都已經零下幾度的情況下，費力跑來跟他非親非故的俄羅斯找罪受？

因為這是工作？不、講白了他堂堂一個日本大財團的總經理兼大少爺，哪裡有事必躬親的道理，櫻井翔心裡清楚當初就是因為相葉雅紀失蹤沒在家裡，他才嫌自己不夠忙沒事找事地化身熱血小職員安排自己遠赴海外。

結果這下好了，家裡那個教櫻井翔連著好幾個月空虛焦躁的寂靜好不容易有了轉機，他卻得冒著守不住人的風險出這鳥差，弄得現在心也不用散身子卻冷得緊。

「 如果這是在日本………如果這在、日、本…………！」沒人聽得見的憤恨悶在遮著臉的圍巾裡，沒頭沒尾的根本不知所云，櫻井翔不確定他隱約作痛著的太陽穴是起因於原先沒有預料到的殘酷氣溫，還是那個領他高額薪水但一連十四天都堂而皇之大膽遲到讓他等的俄國翻譯。

「稍晚一點」這個詞在日本指的是二十分鐘之內！而且那還是櫻井翔對待相葉雅紀的寬鬆標準，壓根就不適用於工作場合。可他少爺已經等了那該死的翻譯整整四十分鐘了！文化差異還真有這麼大的差距？他也從沒聽說俄國人特別愛遲到啊。

更氣的是，確實目前都沒有遇到因為翻譯不準時而導致公事遲到的狀況，所以其實那讓他連等了十四天的俄國人還是有依工作標準提前抵達的嗎？

勉為其難地把手伸出溫暖的口袋看了一眼他視為傳家寶的手錶，面對遲到櫻井翔從不喜歡打電話狂催促——這顯得焦躁而不穩重——但那個如果在日本早就叫他捲鋪蓋走人的混帳翻譯若是再不出現，櫻井只怕自己不是被怒火給燒死，而是要被風雪給冷死了。

忿忿拿出手機打算催人，但在撇見自己手機桌布的瞬間，那棵前年和相葉雅紀一起佈置的小聖誕樹樸素地映在畫面上，竟然就讓櫻井翔很單純地心情微微好了一些，回歸冷靜地撥了電話。

鎮定點櫻井翔，接下來也就只剩這個餐會了，然後你就可以擺脫不守時的俄國翻譯，跟明明在旅遊書上號稱溫暖卻又濕又冷的索契說再見、永別，不用想念了。

就一頓飯和幾句客套話，他就能見到在家裡等著他的那個可愛的溫暖的讓他心繫的人了。

知道相葉的個性，既然已經說了「好」表示願意等自己，他就不會突然消失。但幾個月的獨自一人難免令人感到些許不安，只怕開了家門又是漆黑著沒燈沒聲響的空蕩。

電話裡遲到翻譯的手機來電答鈴響著他聽不懂的俄羅斯鄉村民謠，又和上次打去時聽到的不一樣了，這人雖然遲到得很沒品，音樂品味倒是挺好。

說起來，自己的「稍晚一點」眼看就要晚兩天了，這下他回日本後就沒立場跟雅紀抱怨翻譯愛遲到了。

再等等我吧，雅紀。

我就回去了。


	19. Back at once(SASK)  19

「為您重覆一次餐點，中杯熱拿鐵、伯爵鮮奶茶、一份大份的鬆餅和一份櫻桃黑森林蛋糕，都正確嗎？好的，飲料稍後先幫您送上。」

按計劃和大野智吃完了中飯，自認閒人一枚的相葉雅紀索性提早了些到店裡幫忙，想多少彌補一些先前突然辭職給店長造成的麻煩。

總是親切有禮元氣滿滿地招呼著客人，相葉燦爛的笑容不只撫慰了這附近上班族姊姊們的心，陽光高佻的形象更虜獲不少浪漫情懷的少女，光靠他一個人就穩定店裡的基本客源，再加上他認真誠懇的工作態度，雖然相葉雅紀對自己突然辭職出國的事很內疚，但其實他的店長心裡是挺樂見他能出國揮灑點創業基金再回來，好讓他別太早自立門戶影響店裡業績。

「歡迎光臨！」神采奕奕地忙碌著，看見推開門那個熟悉的穿著筆挺西裝的身影，相葉一如往常地打了招呼。

「啊、俊先生，您早！」

「早啊、相葉君。」

店裡的常客相葉都細心地一一記著，有些客人不喜歡被打擾、更不喜歡被記住喜好，公式化和禮貌的應對會令他們比較自在。而有些健談的客人則是比起品味咖啡更喜歡和店員聊天交朋友，俊先生便是其中一位，總在店裡比較空閒的平日下午來，選坐吧臺的位子和他有一搭沒一搭地說話。

「俊先生今天也是喝熱拿鐵嗎？」

「是啊、相葉君的特調拿鐵太好喝了，我已經喝上癮了。」

「俊先生您過獎了。」

笑容可掬地應對著，從洛杉磯回來後只要有上班的日子， 相葉幾乎天天和俊先生見面，總覺得對這位才認識不久的老先生有種說不出的熟悉。

下午這個時間來的通常都是想獨處或稍坐歇息的客人，俊先生卻反其道地主動和自己搭話談天。雖然多少意識到了這位客人似乎是專門來和自己見面的，相葉卻也無意多加探問，每個人有每個人的心思，想說的人和不想說的人都能有思考的空間和傾訴的方式，這正是他喜歡咖啡館的地方。

我懂呢………我以前也想過要去做牛郎的。

當初大野智沒頭沒腦、但煞有其事地點頭回應自己的話，雖然立刻被二宮吐嘈說「你當初明明就是聽說牛郎很好賺」相葉卻也傻傻覺得大野真的懂他的意思。

因為這樣才決定要和智君一起開店的嗎？

聽見這樣合作契機，那時櫻井翔與其說驚訝更接近無奈的臉寫滿寵溺。

其實小翔和小和想法很接近的呢，這就是指所謂的同性相斥？相葉想著想著，臉上笑意也更深了些。

「相葉君很少休息啊。」

有點例行公式的起頭，總是在等著咖啡的空檔，兩人會閒談近況，當然身為店員，相葉還是回應而不多探問的。

「啊、前一陣子給店長添了一些麻煩，店長這一陣子又比較忙，自然就該多盡些力了。」

忙著手上盛杯裝盤的動作時餘光感覺到自己被似乎審視打量著，相葉沒有不自在地直接回望著對方若有所思的視線，一樣好脾氣地招牌笑容，有禮而不客套。

「相葉君長得這麼帥，一定很多小女生為你尖叫對吧，沒有女朋友嗎？」

又是前不對後的話題，明明感覺到對方的心思和自己有關，相葉不知怎麼就是不介意，一杯咖啡的自我揭露對他來說再坦然也不過，畢竟他是這麼一個簡單的人。

而且他總覺得俊先生有一種說不上來的氣質緩和著他本來就不多的戒心。

「沒這回事，俊先生您才是，風度翩翩一定很受女性歡迎。」

端上了熱拿鐵不很刻意地略過了女朋友的話題，相葉雅紀說的還真的不是客套話。說話的語調紳士卻不疏遠，舉手投足間感覺到家教嚴謹但又沒有高傲的階層氣息。

真的好熟悉呢……總覺得和誰很相似………。

微微歪了歪頭思索著，相葉暗自在腦海中比對了幾個他想得到的電視電影明星，卻又好像不太對的樣子。

看著相葉邊泡咖啡邊歪頭思索的可愛樣子，客人只是高深地笑了笑接著話題聊。

「相葉君沒有女朋友的話，我介紹我女兒給你認識怎麼樣，不是我自誇，她可是個少見的好個性美女。」

「這點倒是從您身上就能看出來了。」

有點招架不住這樣的推銷，這次相葉雅紀真的是閃避了這個問題。

不樂於弄僵氣氛，卻又不擅長拒絕也更不願意說謊，每次遇到這類的問題他都有點不知所措，甚至些微地厭惡自己無法回答的舉動。

簡直像在否認什麼一樣。

「那就和我女兒交個朋友如何？交往之類的事可以慢慢考慮的。」

躊躇了一下，相葉還是不願意顧左右而言他的否認他一直正視的感情。

「俊先生、謝謝您的好意，但我有喜歡的人了，那個人很愛吃醋的。」

連「他」還是「她」都不能說出口的顧慮讓他有點沮喪，但相葉不想在這樣沒必要的情況下強迫別人對性向表態看法，更何況還是對一位溫和的老先生。

奇怪的是俊先生非但沒有失望，反而想聽見什麼有趣的笑話一樣拍著手笑出爽朗的聲音：「哈哈哈、有個愛吃醋的情人是嗎？」

笑完了的俊先生顯得心情很好，像是已經達成今日的聊天課題，拿起熱拿鐵優雅地啜飲著。

「真可惜，我還特意評估了一下，覺得相葉君是好青年的呢。」

啊、是這樣阿，原來是因為這樣才一直打量自己的嗎？

恍然大悟地下了結論，單純的相葉雅紀不知神經是纖細還是大條，什麼也沒多想地繼續勤奮工作。

.  
.

日本東京，羽田機場。

謝天謝地他總算回來了。

手臂上掛著毛帽圍巾和大衣，櫻井翔人才踏進機場一樓大廳就呼了一大口氣，扯了扯領帶儼然到家的松懈感。

啊啊、從沒覺得日本這麼美好過。

總算………他總算是脫離遲到翻譯和冰天雪地回到有米有味增有相葉雅紀的日本。

把行李丟給接機的秘書助理，櫻井翔總經理一屁股坐上舒適的汽車後座，陷進沙發裏的他把手機握在手裏，整個人像脫力一樣完全沒打算直接進公司辦公。

他知道現在才下午一點，毫無疑問的是日本的上班時間，但他同時也相信一個剛從俄羅斯飛回來的總經理有非常充分的理由翹班而無需有任何愧疚感。

跟每一個忙碌又渴望聯系的現代人一樣，櫻井翔一出機場便立刻拿出手機查看著訊息。出差時他申請關閉了日本境內的電信服務，以免有人誤播國際電話，兩個禮拜不在日本讓交友廣闊又日理萬機的他手機的留言和短訊一開就響個不停通知個沒完。

卻沒看到來自相葉雅紀的訊息。

不、依相葉的個性，在自己出差辦公的時候沒有發訊息也不是什麼怪事，反倒十分合理。

沒事的，雅紀本來就是這樣細心又小心的性子。

不確定相葉雅紀現在有沒有當班，不想打了電話沒人接反而胡亂猜測的櫻井翔自我安慰的同時，默默忖度著要立刻回家和去相葉的店裡找人。

就算只是去喝杯咖啡以後先回家也行，他就是得要先親眼確定相葉有好好地在日本、在自己身邊待著，才能安心。

都還沒來得及提起處理事情的精神打開任何一封訊息回應，他握在手裡的機子就又響了幾聲震動著。

心裡明白不會是他想收到的MASAKI MAIL，櫻井翔意興闌珊地反射性看了一眼螢幕顯示的送信人——「父親」

爸爸？

幾乎從來沒收過來自父親的短訊，驚訝之餘他也不敢怠慢地立刻坐直了身子點開了訊息讀著：

「翔君：

相葉君真是個可愛的好青年。

可以理解你為什麼醋勁這麼大把他藏著不帶回家裡。

爸爸和你一樣是愛妻家，如果媽媽不同意，爸爸是不會贊成的。」

相葉君？可愛青年？雅紀？

莫名奇妙短訊讓櫻井翔腦袋打結，驚嚇不已。

爸爸也去和雅紀見了面？什麼時候？為了什麼？

「………可惡！」忍不住煩躁地低咒，櫻井翔位於太陽穴附近的動脈似乎又要騷動了。

怎麼就偏偏挑自己不在的時候，怎麼就所有人都跳過他直接找上雅紀。

因為……小翔的媽媽也沒有說錯啊。

………不行、絕對不行，他不許雅紀又獨自受人欺負，不管欺負他的人是誰。

懊惱自己的家裡人就都這麼高手段，一個接著一個檯面下動作不斷。

偏偏雅紀又什麼都不說。

如果是因為我，那就不是小翔你一個人的事了。

不……不對、不能怪他。

想起相葉雅紀平靜但堅決的話語，櫻井翔對自己方才升起的抱怨自我厭惡地感到生氣。

明明就知道的，不論相葉雅紀做了什麼，都是在用他的善良和溫柔為自己著想。打消了回家找人的念頭，櫻井翔對司機下了指示：「去新宿分公司。」

身為愛妻家櫻井二世，在回家前，他還有些該做的事要做。

相葉雅紀，既然你回來了，我可是不會再鬆手了。


	20. Back at once(SASK)  20

完全沒在挑選地用遙控器轉著電視，相葉雅紀睜著烏黑的大眼睛反映著螢幕上的色光，微濕的頭髮上還象徵性地蓋著毛巾在吸水，懶懶地坐在沙發和茶几的中間地板上，一心二用地講著電話。

「………不用啦小大、嗯，你跟小和吃就好了，我都洗好澡了出門還要換衣服……嗯、真的。」

不很起勁地回著話，雖然有點對不起小和跟小大，但相葉雅紀真的一點都不想出門。

「哎呀拿來、電話拿來——喂？相葉氏！你今天真的不來吃火鍋？」受不了大野智那含糊溫吞的問法，二宮和也一把搶過電話，聲音有力又直接地問，毫不客氣。

之前才說了一年有一半的時間都想跟小和小大見面之類肉麻的話，竟然這麼快就反悔。

「嗯、小和你跟小大吃吧。」回得很自然，他真的就是不想出門而已，也沒什麼吧。

「………我說，櫻井翔還不回來？」不是很滿意相葉沒精神的回覆，二宮和也沒好氣地又問。

這兩個人到底在搞什麼？美國就算了，怎麼樣那裡還有個松本潤待著，可那櫻井翔這個時節去俄羅斯是怎麼回事？嫌今年日本的雪下得不夠多嗎？

「就說快回來了嘛、小和你還一直問一直問………」嘟著嘴埋怨著，相葉雅紀像小孩頂嘴一樣不敢太大聲卻又氣呼呼地回二宮的話。

臭小翔、兩個「多」禮拜已經多兩天了欸！還不回來………小和天天問我問得我都不想幫你說話了啦！

「你啊！不來吃火鍋就早點睡覺！別硬看那些無聊的新聞節目等人，他既然說了會回來你睡死了他一樣躺你邊上跑不了的！」

「好啦………」還有誰能比二宮和也更了解相葉雅紀呢，最近只要相葉不上打烊班，就肯定有人找自己吃晚飯，這難道不是他親親竹馬的安排嗎？知道二宮和大野都是關心自己，相葉嘴還嘟著沒收心裡卻暖暖的。

「小和你下次還要約我喔。」扯下頭上搖搖欲墜的小毛巾，都是幾歲的人了，相葉雅紀對自己人裝可愛撒嬌的舉動仍然和十幾歲時一樣，純真自然不做作流暢得很。

「下次？你叫櫻井翔買個十盒松阪牛來我還可以考慮考慮！」可惜二宮跟櫻井不同，再怎麼寵他嘴巴上照樣不吃相葉雅紀這一套。

「小和你明明就不喜歡吃牛肉…… 」軟軟地戳破了嘴硬心軟的二宮和也的假壞心眼，相葉好聲好氣地應著。

「嗯、好啦，知道了，幫我跟小大說晚安。」

掛了電話，相葉盯著閃爍的電視發著呆。

好像有點睏欸，要睡了嗎？  
但現在還很早呢晚餐都還沒吃……不吃半夜會餓醒的吧。  
可是又有點懶得吃了……啊、頭髮也還沒吹乾…………。

昏沈沈地在心裡自問自答得很起勁，相葉雅紀知道自己八成就快睡著了，也沒什麼心思阻止。然而就在所有感官都逐漸模糊準備休眠的當下，耳朵卻似乎靈敏地聽見了鑰匙轉動的聲響。

「雅紀？」從玄關傳來的聲音聽起來帶點遲疑的小心翼翼。

嗯………？

開了家門隱約聽見稀疏的電視聲讓櫻井翔稍稍安了心，卻仍因為沒聽見預期的歡快招呼聲而戰戰兢兢地不敢擅自大意。櫻井少爺不善也不想收拾任由行李堆在玄關不顧，提著擔憂走進客廳，直到隱約看見幾乎被沙發完全擋住的那幾搓褐色亂髮，才放心地勾起嘴角。

他在。

繞過沙發走近，櫻井翔彎腰蹲在閉著眼睛的相葉雅紀身旁，像要檢視存在似地伸出手溫柔地撫上他的臉頰，目光瞬也不瞬地沈靜凝視著，輕淺地自言自語地喚了一聲。

「雅紀。」

………小翔？

感受到熟悉的似水柔情在頰邊盪漾，相葉模模糊糊地瞇著眼睛，意識都還朦朧著飄忽未定，頭明明一動也不動沉沉地靠著沙發，雙手卻像被制約一樣摟上櫻井的腰依戀著。

「小翔、你回來啦。」WINDOWS MASAKI明顯還在暖機，看來在眼睛沒完全張開前，都會是這樣又軟又懶的傻樣子。

「我回來了。」堅定明確地回了話，覺得這樣的相葉很可愛，櫻井翔捨不得移開視線，想就這樣不嫌肉麻地一直奢侈望著他。

他終於知道，其實相葉雅紀才是那個無私守護他的人。

「俄羅斯好玩嗎？」眼皮還微微顫動著在掙扎，相葉不知道是醒了還是沒醒，反射性地就是要開口和櫻井說話。

說什麼都好，小翔不會不理他的。

從來不會。

「不好玩。」積了一肚子怨氣，櫻井翔只在他的雅紀面前會幼稚地抱怨。

「沒米沒味增又颳大風雪，而且還沒有你。」臉皮厚實而且嘴皮子耍得泰然自若不繞口，櫻井翔一如既往反應快地逗著眼前瞇著眼睛的相葉，話雖用得不怎麼正經說得倒是真心誠意。

重點是沒有你。

「呵呵………」似曾相似的臺詞讓他傻傻笑出聲音，小翔果然跟小和很像。

有點故意在耍賴，相葉的上下睫毛還是交疊著，兩人之間的溫馨氛圍讓還有點昏沉的他似乎忘了自己和櫻井嚴格說來已經有將近半年的空白時光。

不顧一切走的人是我，你卻還是願意擁抱著我要我留下。

所以你說，我是不是該乖乖等你呢？


	21. Back at once(SASK)  21

熟悉的家熟悉的櫻井翔，相葉雅紀是一個不貪心也不計較的人，但如果可以，他也好想像二宮和大野那樣，抱持一直走下去的理所當然牽著彼此的手。

攀在櫻井腰間的手抓緊了一些扯動了他的襯衫下擺，相葉雅紀還是繼續他話家常的小習慣。他想和櫻井翔說話，說什麼都好，只要讓他知道櫻井還是願意耐心包容自己的不安。

只要他還是溫柔地回應自己。

「俄羅斯沒有世界遺產嗎？小翔你這次沒有去看？」

「我怕你又跑不見了，沒心情看。」

用平靜地語氣說怨懟的臺詞，成熟的大人櫻井翔也可以狡猾又壞心。

聽見櫻井翔這句話，相葉總算一下子睜大了眼睛。他看著櫻井坦然不疑凝視著自己的視線，好像看懂了什麼地又一次把眼睛闔上，收緊自己摟住櫻井的腰的雙手，把頭壓在那溜溜的肩膀上依靠著。

小翔………。

為了傳遞他最真切的情感，帶著深切的依戀擁抱著。

「對不起。」

「嗯。」

「不會再這樣了。」

「……嗯。」

分手？消失？這樣指的是什麼呢？

想到了卻沒有問，他想為相葉雅紀撐起一片寬容的天，無數次。

「小翔對不起，你不要生氣。」感受到懷裡人的遲疑，相葉雅紀有點著急，下意識地把擁抱收得更緊。

「嗯，我知道。 」用力地回抱了一下好讓他放心，櫻井翔已經逐漸察覺，若是把一再發生的突發事件釐清檢驗之後，留下的結果便會是相葉對他的好。

在他撐起的那一片天下，相葉雅紀是櫻井翔世界裡的和煦陽光，從來都不計回報地溫暖照耀著。

回應著相葉的擁抱，櫻井微側著臉像親吻又像撫摸地用脣瓣掃過他的臉頰，無言地反饋著自負的自己太晚察覺、卻又深深體會著的寬懷。

不確定「我知道」這樣的回答算不算好，相葉雅紀只能從臉頰邊騷動著的曖昧舉動判斷這至少是一個尚可的答案。

「那………你有帶紀念品回來嗎？」十足撒嬌討好的語氣，他想開開心心地說話，不要僵持更不要爭吵。

既然尚可，就先逃掉太嚴肅的談話好嗎？我們都好久不見了。

「……………………。」其實有。但對方企業用心準備給他的禮物不知怎麼有種惡趣味，可以的話他現在不想提。

與其說現在不想提，怎麼看那個俄羅斯娃娃精緻是很精緻沒錯，但要是真放在家裡………那也未免太過分自戀了一點。

「小翔？」不明所以的相葉沒料到櫻井翔會在這個問題上沈默不語。

怎麼了嘛……沒有土產也完全沒關係的啊。

「想我嗎？」忽略那個令他無言的紀念品，櫻井翔重啟開關，不厭其煩地磨蹭著相葉的頸側。

不想打亂好不容易又充斥在這個屋子裡的溫馨和曖昧，跨過了說愛的難關，櫻井翔一點都不介意多說點情話。

感覺到櫻井的氣息離自己好近好近，自己的耳朵跟脖子也都被騷動刺激得掀起又癢又不癢的矛盾感受。他害羞而逃避地拉開臉旁的曖昧，紅著耳朵凝視著眼前溫柔的視線，思索了一下、猶豫地吻了他。

「…………想喔，好想好想。」在脣瓣間溢散的話語，咒語那樣輕淺。

他知道他聽得見。

「我也好想你、一直在想………。」 不像臉皮薄的相葉，櫻井翔說得很順口。

他好喜歡相葉雅紀每一次堅定不移的看著他親吻他，卻又紅著耳朵熱著臉頰的小小無措。那種男孩子氣的羞怯，總能勾起櫻井要保護他擁有他的渴望。

「雅紀………」

雨點般落下的親吻伴隨著微微沙啞的嗓音，低低地喚著自己的名字，相葉雅紀在隔了五個多月的今天，面對這份應該略顯生疏的親暱，他無比熟稔無比懷念。

卻又無比膽怯。

櫻井翔對他這麼好、願意對他說想他、喜歡他、愛他。

而他明白自己還是一樣，既害怕失去、又畏懼爭取。

櫻井翔每一個深情真切的眼神，每一個寵溺憐惜的笑容，每一次壓抑著喘息著柔情款款地叫自己的名字。

都讓他充滿了不安卻又無可自拔地想去執著。

「小翔………。」

只有在這種時候，相葉雅紀叫自己的聲音會失去他總是能產生的元氣。這個藏在帶著些許哽咽的話語背後的膽小雅紀，櫻井翔明明就一直隱約認識，卻一直自以為是地賭著一口大男人的氣沒有去安撫。

為什麼相葉雅紀這麼膽小、為什麼不相信我會一直愛你。

我喜歡你而你也是，至少這個是兩個人都很有把握的對吧。

愛情裡最困難的兩情相悅我們都成就了，怎麼兩個人卻一個膽怯一個自負的都不好好維護呢？

翔、如果你不打算放手，就該好好給人家一個承諾。

他是有一個責任感的男人、是一個體貼的男人、是一個成熟的大人。但那些其實都不是他現在在這裡擁抱著雅紀的原因、都不是他那天在辦公室裡緊抱著雅紀企求他留下的原因。

而那個原因是什麼、只怕是再明顯也不過。

「雅紀。」

櫻井翔喜歡喊他的名字。

「我知道，我讓你有很多不安。」

喜歡他對自己偶爾的放肆撒嬌。

「我知道，你偷偷地覺得自己不夠好。」

喜歡他想要自己、喜歡自己的期盼跟執著。

「我知道，你擔心我們有一天必須分手。」

「小翔………。」

感覺到抱在懷裡的身體掙動了一下，櫻井翔沒有因此停頓。

原因是，他想和他一直走下去。

「但不是這樣的。」

「不是這樣的，雅紀。」

他想一直這樣喊他的名字。

「你很好很好，我很喜歡很喜歡你。」

他想一直包容他偶爾有的任性。

「我從沒想過有一天要拋棄你，娶其他人。」

他想要他一直喜歡自己。

「所以，如果你也是這麼想，告訴我。」

他想在他的生命裡，霸道地佔據一個重要而龐大的位置。

你喜歡我而我也是，我們都知道的不是嗎？

「告訴我你害怕什麼、想要什麼。」

讓我做你一個人的小翔，讓你一直笑著點亮我的世界。

帶著笑意吻了相葉的鼻尖，櫻井翔很清楚地知道自己準備好了。

「櫻井翔會做相葉雅紀的神燈精靈，守護你、滿足你的所有願望。」


	22. Back at once(SASK)  22

相葉雅紀基本上是一個不會說謊的人。

但他確實偷藏了一些沒有告訴櫻井翔的小秘密，即便他知道櫻井翔可能在乎。

比方說，他先前晚上打工送酒的區域會被換得比較遠，其實是因為那一區其中有間BAR的調酒師對自己有接近性騷擾的毛手毛腳。

比方說，他從學生時代就常在下課後去買買逛逛，心想著「以後一定要在那裡開店」的夢想地點，好巧不巧地都在幾年前一整區被櫻井集團收購了去。

比方說，他會跟大野智這麼要好，其實是因為他一開始很介意大野和櫻井兩人這麼好的關係，忍不住心裡騷動的不安，一直去麵包店裡找大野玩誤打誤撞導致的。

比方說，他不再抽煙的原因是先前瞞著櫻井去耳鼻喉科看感冒的時候，醫生嚴肅地再三叮囑他氣胸的高復發率，警告他不管是菸還是二手菸，最好都別再有任何接觸。

這些事如果櫻井翔正巧問了，相葉其實是會不在意地照實描述的，想來也不至於是什麼大事。沒特別說只是因為能藏好的話，他便不想櫻井再為自己多費心。

但有些沒能說的秘密，相葉雅紀就不確定自己是不是真的能夠直視著櫻井翔的眼睛，坦然直白地回應他的問題了。

比方說，他去年因為了想快點省下開店基金，堅持考慮了三個月後還是決定偷偷停掉二宮在大學時逼他保的保險。

比方說，他醫院病歷、保險契約和工作資料上的緊急聯絡人第一欄寫的是二宮和也，而第二欄則寫的是大野智。

比方說，當櫻井不在家的時候，他不會接也不敢接家裡的電話，總直接讓它轉入語音留言。

比方說，最崇拜大哥的櫻井修曾帶著敵意來找過相葉，而當時他主動給出承諾，倘若有一天、自己的存在只會對櫻井翔徒增困擾的那一天，他會不吵不鬧地笑著離開。

雖然沒有好好解釋地把握，相葉卻隱隱約約覺得他的小祕密櫻井或多或少地察覺了一些。稍微回想一下，都有些端倪的。

像是最初櫻井常常在大野面前故意對自己又親又抱的，似乎就是要讓他釐清疑慮別多想；還有不知道從什麼時候開始，他就不曾看見櫻井翔抽菸，甚至也不再嗅到他外套上曾有的苦澀香菸味道。

他的小翔既聰明又敏銳，而且處處替他著想。這讓相葉常常擔心自己的小心思，是不是其實就像他們家巷口那隻總大晃著尾巴躲在車子底下偷吃魚的貓一樣，以為自己藏得很好，實際上卻是完全地敗露了。

瞇著眼睛觀察了一下天色，窗簾都掩不住的陽光燦爛得像日上三竿，小翔肯定早在幾個小時前就已經西裝筆挺地出門上班去了。

慵懶地翻了身扯動了棉被，不經意露出的光裸肩膀觸到冷空氣讓相葉小動作地縮了一縮，窩回覆蓋著昨夜綺霓曖昧的被窩裡竊竊地回味著櫻井翔總是滿潮給自己的款款溫柔。

吶、雅紀.........這樣舒服嗎？

呀啊好丟臉！！！

又一次在只有自己一個人在家的時候，害羞得在被單裡捂著臉壓抑著心底像小少女看到偶像一樣的尖叫。相葉沒意義地漲紅了整張臉，用力晃了晃昨晚沒空吹乾而亂澎亂翹的褐色腦袋，一口氣坐了起來，精瘦而略顯單薄的線條意外地好看，身上零星點綴著綻開的赭紅色激情，性感的讓人移不開視線。

起身時腰際微微的痠軟順利地保持了他臉上的熱度，身上沒有黏膩的感覺，他還隱約記得昨晚完事後櫻井看自己打定了要昏睡的主意叫不醒，怕他難受還體貼地用熱毛巾仔細地替他清理著。

為什麼對我這麼好呢？

櫻井翔沒有邊際的種種呵護已經超出了相葉的理解範圍了。也正是因為對方這樣的對他好，他才更不希望自己為對他帶來任何一丁點的困擾。

可是，如果小翔想要我留下，如果他希望我留下。相葉不由自主地把被子拉緊了一些，思索著。

正如櫻井說的。

他對這份不捨得放下的感情有很多的不安。

雖然心裡也有小小的冀望。

他偷偷地覺得自己不夠好，對不起這份珍視著的情感。

雖然他總能從櫻井的眼神中看見自己的價值。

他一直近乎決斷地認為，他們兩個人的戀情有一天必須結束。

雖然他越來越深刻地察覺，總無限度包容待他的櫻井，似乎執著地有著不鬆手的霸道。

不由自主地望向身邊的空位，果然纏綿後的隔天，起床後只有一個人還是多少會有一點點的小小惆悵吧。

才這樣想，餘光就瞄到了旁邊的枕頭上有一張紙條，謹慎地用相葉的手機壓著。

「雅紀寶貝：  
昨天特地翹班趕回來跟你親熱(愛心)今天只好準時去開早會了(哭臉)  
起床沒有看到我不要寂寞呀，小翔買好早餐了放在餐桌上，先吃完了再去找智君玩  
今天晚上不一定什麼時候回來(苦惱)  
回來晚了就帶炸雞給你當消夜吃(手臂)  
PS：等我。  
小翔」

看著紙上工整的字跡搭上歪七扭八的醜醜塗鴉，心裡漲得滿滿的感動跟喜歡讓相葉覺得自己好像有點忍不住要變回愛哭鬼了。

總是這樣，他留給他的字條、他傳給他的訊息，他陪他過的節、帶他去的旅行，他對他的喃喃細語、碎碎親吻、深深擁抱。陪伴、喜歡、愛，無論是抽象的具體的，他對他的好，他試圖給他的安全感，櫻井翔幾乎已經是竭盡所能地給他了不是嗎？

那相葉雅紀，你到底還要不安什麼呢？

忍不住低頭又看了一次字條，相葉問著自己。

等我。

一次又一次，櫻井翔對自己這樣要求。

一次又一次，相葉雅紀讓櫻井翔忍不住要這樣企求。

被感動和迷惘動搖得恍惚，相葉雅紀混亂中又記起二宮和也的話。

櫻井翔在你眼裡，算什麼？

他是為了什麼才離開、又是憑著什麼回來的，怎麼一鬆懈在小翔懷裡，他就忘記了呢。

他是你在洛杉磯住個一年半載，就能放下的人。

還是你想一輩子廝守的人？

不可以躲進小翔故意張開的溫柔保護網裡逃避。

櫻井翔願意做相葉雅紀的神燈精靈，相葉雅紀也要給櫻井翔一份承諾一份安穩，讓他可以盡情施展法力。

放寬心再看一次那張一如往常故意胡鬧的留言，或許他一直安逸地在等待著暴風雨襲擊他小心翼翼藏在危樓的心，而在風雨過後、撥雲見日這個當下，他才終於可以讓這份淨澈蔚藍的透徹推自己一把，面對自己始終熠熠明亮的心願。

總算平和舒坦的心境輕易地恢復了相葉雅紀常有的歡快，牽引了他幾乎習慣性揚起的嘴角。好心情拿起了枕頭上的手機，他沒有猶豫地撥了電話。

話說回來，神燈精靈想要的是自由吧？在等對方接通的空檔，老愛奇想天外的相葉雅紀糾結起不重要的小細節。

自由啊............。

「喂？」

「啊、您好！」還在胡思亂想的時候電話就通了，明明是打過去的人，相葉卻因為自己的不專心而有點慌亂。

吶、精靈小翔。  
就讓你聽聽我的願望吧。


	23. Back at once(SASK)  23+24

《23》

風和日麗晴空無雲的天氣、無疑是適合多賣幾個麵包的好日子。

穿越窗帘敞進屋裡的明亮陽光、透過氣窗天窗落地窗碧藍著的天空，隱約聽見的談笑聲和路上此起彼落的狗吠貓喵，「好天氣等於出門走走等於撒錢消遣」毫無疑問的是邏輯通順的偉大算式。

想來有這樣的良機，不論是為了生計還是為了奢華，訓練有素的服務業者都應該會兢兢業業如豺狼虎豹地削上個好幾筆，才不愧對日本政府想方設法調漲消費稅減緩緊縮的政策才是。

然而，政府的苦心和老天賜予的商機似乎也不是每間商家老闆都會感激涕零欣然接受。

好比此刻，菠蘿麵包屋（メロンバン屋）的老闆大野智，就懷著一股名為遺憾的哀傷惆悵，坐在他美夢成真的小麵包店裡悼念他很想擁有的美妙釣魚時光。

上次去海釣的時候雨勢太大，根本沒可能有半隻魚游近海面讓他開心地釣上鉤，要不是同行的相葉見情勢不對機靈地撈了幾顆海膽起來舒緩了僵局，容易暈沒法坐船而在旅館裡打遊戲等晚餐的二宮大老遠地陪著跑來竟然還餓著，又豈會輕易放過他。

一想到二宮，身為店長的大野就不小心無視了排著老長等著結帳的隊伍，旁若無人地在櫃臺呵呵傻笑了起來。

聰明靈活長袖善舞超會閱讀空氣的二宮和也，到了大野智的面前，又愛耍賴又愛栽贓又愛抱怨又愛使性子，老是東拉西扯四處推搪，總歸就是一句話：愛撒嬌。

敏銳的和、彆扭的和、穩重的和、溫柔的和，大野智對二宮和也其實是憑著野獸直覺的一見鍾情。

主動的和、性感的和、隱約透著粉紅色熱度、止不住喘息的和……，大野智你身為老闆，至少在櫃檯時思想節制一點行嗎？

「………小大，之後的我來吧。」從廚房送出了早晨最後一批出爐麵包，麵包屋的烘培師傅丸山看到他們家老闆又傻愣在櫃檯的荒唐情景，只得一臉無奈地摘了師傅的白帽子化身收銀員結帳去了。不然再這樣等下去，客人只怕是要跟他客訴店長了。

看來果然還是該拜託涼介或侑李多上兩天班的吧。丸山忍不住感到有點後悔。

本領很多又深藏不露的大野智雖然沒到家財萬貫，可也是一點都不缺錢。沒什麼物欲的他花錢的理由再單純不過，都只是本能地貫徹他喜愛的事物罷了。開麵包店是單純喜歡麵包、買房子是想和二宮住在屬於兩人的家裡，其他釣具畫材的花費就更是沒什麼好解釋的了。

然而雖然喜歡麵包，他卻更喜歡釣魚更愛二宮，因此只有在排開了二宮的休假和釣魚的預定之後，大野店長才會出現在店裡從事他目前掛名的本職。

好在不論是烤麵包的丸山師傅，還是打工的知念君和山田君，這裡的每個人對大野智這個不負責任的店長不是喜歡就是尊敬仰慕的， 才讓基本上都是自由發展的菠蘿麵包屋生意好到規模和人手都奇跡似地有擴大的需要。

唉、真希望能快點跟相葉君合併成麵包咖啡館。笑著招呼排得老長的客人，丸山心裡卻是苦笑再苦笑。

跟相葉認識不久但交情還不錯，雖然很喜歡大野智，但丸山實在是不想再穿著白色廚師服突兀地站在店面收銀結帳了。再說了，比起愛釣魚跟二宮勝過麵包店的發呆店長大野，總是朝氣滿滿又一生懸命勤奮工作的相葉雅紀當然還是比較能讓共事的同仁安心一點。

反正小大擅長的就是把人聚到他身旁嘛、相葉君能顧好店而小大又能讓相葉君安心，這店開成了，兩個傻氣的人放在一起，一靜一動地多溫馨。

「小大！我要回廚房了！」搞定了一批結帳人潮，丸山大嗓門地呼喚離他不過二公尺遠的大野，打算叫回他飛到千葉海邊的魂魄好回去烤晚上出爐的麵包，說完還忍不住用廚師帽輕甩了一下坐在一旁的大野智。

「你好好顧店啦、不然就打給侑李或涼介再去釣魚。」沒大沒小沒好氣的說法。

「和今天只到下午呢………」雖然丸山已經轉身走回廚房，大野智還是嘟囔著解釋了自己今天在這裡顧店的主因。

抓了抓頭沒打算找人替班，大野懶洋洋地拿了本釣魚情報誌放在櫃臺，又從架上偷了個菠蘿麵包咬了一口吃得津津有味。麵包剛出爐的忙碌時間他已經不小心摸過去了，現在就是等二宮下班順便看店吧。

沒察覺自己的思維跳脫管理階層太多太遠，明明放了雜誌在桌上大野智還是習慣性地拿出手機打算查今天的海象，卻意外發現自己有未接來電。

才剛剛打來的呢，明明就有開響鈴的啊怎麼還漏接呢？

一不小心太乾脆地按了回撥鍵回電話，嘴裡還塞著麵包的大野智皺著眉頭快速地賣力咀嚼著，想在電話接通前完成吞嚥的連續動作。

雖然對方也不會在乎他邊講邊吃就是了。

「喂？」

「啊、是我，剛剛沒接到。」情緒一如往常平穩沒起伏，大野智在心裡默默盤算著等等還得再打給侑李和涼介請他們來代班才行。

說起來，今天、他到底來店裡做什麼的啊？

《24》

「對不起相葉氏，你說你剛剛打給誰？」挑高了眉毛盤著手，二宮和也貓著背倚著實驗桌，說話的語氣故意客氣得很酸，如果不是穿著實驗室的白大褂證實了他身為藥劑師兼研究者的威信，這姿態儼然就是個會用食指滑過窗櫺灰塵找碴的小姑。

人家就來找你商量了嘛，你還這樣……。

知道二宮這樣喊他，擺明了就是要擠兌，相葉雅紀自己甘願跑來討罵挨也無意反駁，嘟著嘴喝了一口從茶水間偷拿來泡的熱可可，烏黑的大眼睛轉呀轉的東瞄西看，突然想到剛剛他沒敢插嘴在實驗時問二宮想要喝什麼，才又風馬牛不相及地開口。

「小和你喝咖啡嗎？剛剛在茶水間，遇到小暮教授他、他給我的……沖泡包…………。」看到二宮和也的臉色越來越沉，相葉說話也因此沒了底氣地越來越小聲，恍然想起一些被他大咧咧地忽略忘記，卻讓眼前的二宮替他氣憤不平的往事。

「你──！」居然敢拿那變態歐吉桑的咖啡！

氣急攻心，要不是這裡實驗室要不是二宮和也是受高等教育的文明人而且還剛弄完實驗沒心情動粗，他絕對會讓相葉雅紀知道如果他二宮大爺想，也是可以走體力派的。

小暮是相葉大學生物研究室的教授，一直對相葉十分關愛照顧有加………講白了，他喜歡相葉雅紀喜歡得不得了。雖然二宮在偶然察覺的當下就覺得不妙，但看小暮教授也是斯斯文文的沒有什麼過份逾矩的行為，便也只口頭警告了相葉要他小心，畢竟他們是打雜的大學生，基於研究室倫理之類的鬼也不好隨便提出換教授這種事。

哪知道就這麼一次，變態歐吉桑就這麼僅此一次的情不自禁，在茶水間環著相葉的腰親了相葉的臉頰，就這麼正巧被人撞見了。消息不脛而走，從此以後各種收錢的沒收錢的、相愛的被迫的、浪漫的激情的版本甚囂塵上傳得一蹋糊塗。

幸好，沒有百口莫辯的證據照片；幸好，那愛亂說話的第一目擊人八卦歸八卦還有點良心沒出來指證。

但也因為這件破事，在相葉雅紀因為氣胸手術而被取消體優生身分以後，原先可以轉成其他優異獎學身分的餘地，就因為這件他一點錯都沒有的破事，只落得了自動休學永不復學的結果。

小暮教授也不是故意的嘛、反正也沒有被處分啊；真要說也是我自己氣胸入院才被取消身分的。相葉雅紀真的是個沒心眼不計較好脾氣的人，他不介意，但二宮和也可是記得非常清楚非常介意。

「不然、喝可可嘛………。」顧左右而言他，對別人沒有惡意的愛慕多少懷著感謝，相葉雅紀真心不覺得小暮教授有什麼對他不好的地方。

對小暮教授沒有什麼特殊情感，但自始自終教授對他的種種關懷，也就只從他這裡偷了一個微不足道的吻而已，而且還是臉頰，是有點尷尬，可他也不想因此對教授惡聲惡語，畢竟也沒有意義。

小翔可是直接在大庭廣眾的餐廳就親上來了欸！雖然、他是很喜歡啦………。

「算了算了。」甩了甩手拒絕了相葉的可可，一件件清算他這把心頭火豈不得燒到世界末日還不見得熄。

對歐吉桑喜歡相葉沒什麼意見，他本來也知道他家竹馬人見人愛男女通殺，可你一個生物博士怎麼就這麼蠢，要摟要親要情不自禁也不趁夜深人靜鎖門以後，被人看到也不知道要立刻叫回來封口。

替自己倒了杯開水，二宮脫了白大褂坐到相葉對面的椅子上，他可還有正事要質詢他。

「相葉雅紀，我請教你，你打給櫻井翔他媽，是打算幹什麼？」手壓在桌上，氣勢十足的二宮臉上寫著請答辯三個字。

什麼櫻井翔他媽嘛，好難聽的欸。

松本也好二宮也好，親友都是氣勢十足的那類人。相葉雅紀眼睛亂飄亂飄地從新型測量儀器看到牆上八成是學弟掛的美女月曆，就是不看正對面的二宮，就算是要挨罵，經驗豐富的他裝傻還是會的。

「你不是說了、要講清楚的嘛……。」

「我是要你跟櫻井翔講清楚！叫他去搞定他媽！你這付軟綿綿不反抗的平和樣子、你哪搞得定他媽啊！」

二宮是屬於生氣了也不會大聲的那類人，只有對相葉雅紀例外。擔心他的焦躁跟看著擔憂的人還傻傻地呵呵笑的煩悶加在一起，不吼不痛快。

「好嘛、不要他媽他媽地喊啦……。」多難聽。

縮了縮腦袋，相葉雅紀嘴硬地又嘟囔：「而且反正我也沒有成功嘛………。」

他的確是像突然領會了上帝恩典的教徒一樣，心中充滿了信心地撥了電話，打去了他曾聽櫻井翔提過是由他母親在管理的櫻井慈善基金會。

可是一個沒沒無聞沒身分沒地位沒往來紀錄的人，根本沒有人會替他轉接電話，就連留言傳話的機會都不給，相葉就像遇上電腦防火牆的病毒，被客氣委婉地擋掉了。

也是啦，他兩次去小翔的公司找他也都是抱著沒預約應該見不到，但最少讓他留個言轉達的心情去的，誰知道他見到櫻井總經理的機率竟然奇蹟地是百分之一百。怎麼想都覺得是小翔特別照顧他。

所以他才來跑來大學實驗室找二宮，想問他該怎麼去找櫻井媽媽才好，還可以久違地一起去吃個蛋包飯或漢堡排的。

「你要是打成了那才是真的失敗！」毫不留情地抨擊相葉雅紀找櫻井媽媽詳談的大計，二宮和也真不知道自己要把話說得多明白他眼前的笨蛋相葉雅紀才會聽懂。

「你要找櫻井他媽。好，櫻井翔知道嗎？」

愛是恆久忍耐又有恩慈，他可以能多清楚就說多清楚。

「你自己跑去找他媽，這跟你什麼都不說自己逃去洛杉磯，有什麼差別？」

兩個人要長遠，就該相互扶持。他不知道其他人怎麼想，但在二宮和也心裡，除了驚喜以外的隱瞞都沒有必要。

一起哭、一起笑、一起煩惱、一起活著，一起去面對可能無法承載的傷悲。

這也是他和大野智在一起的原因和要求。

「你怕什麼？為什麼不跟櫻井翔說清楚？」二宮和也不是相葉雅紀，即便在他身邊這麼久，他也有不了解他的時候。

「對櫻井翔沒有信心，還是對自己沒有自信？」

「小和………。」捧著杯子看著二宮和也，相葉忍不住喊了他一聲。

「你覺得櫻井翔沒辦法幫你解決事情？還是覺得他沒那麼愛你？」

「小和………！」語調上揚了一點，相葉放下杯子，不知道為什麼聲音裡有點欣喜。

「幹什麼？」總算沒好氣地應聲，感人肺腑的耐心開導被打斷，二宮此刻真心覺得相葉破不了那個閱讀空氣的手機小遊戲是有原因的。

「你在幫小翔說話欸！」又驚又喜，只怕是哥倫布發現美洲新大陸的時候眼睛都沒有現在的相葉那麼炯炯有神的放光。

這樣他明年年初參拜的時候，就要把「請讓小和跟小翔感情變好吧」這個願望許在他和小大的未開張的麵包咖啡館上。

對比相葉雅紀的欣喜，這句不識時務的話讓二宮火山熔岩滾滾就要噴發。

氣急攻心，雖然這裡實驗室雖然二宮和也是受高等教育的文明人而且還剛弄完實驗沒心情動粗，二宮大爺還是順從自己的內心渴望往相葉雅紀頭上給了一個暴栗，讓他見識見識走體力派的二宮和也。

「痛、好痛喔！」摀著頭扁著嘴緊閉眼睛哀號，雖然真的很痛，但這一記鐵拳飽含二宮的害羞和關懷，哀了幾聲相葉還是忍不住笑了出來。

「我知道啦小和，謝謝你。」二宮和也說得沒錯，自己是真的不懂還是不想懂，就連他自己也不得其解。

手還摀在頭上沒放下，相葉穿得時尚帥氣，坐在椅子上微彎著腰止不住呵呵呵地笑，天真爛漫的樣子讓這個充滿精密儀器跟冰冷樣本的研究室背景一瞬間變得像有旋轉木馬和摩天輪的遊樂園一樣夢幻歡樂。

只是，他一直覺得有件事不太對。

「小和。」

「又幹嘛？」脫了白大褂的二宮和也小姑指數更上一層樓，側坐著椅子斜眼看著問題不斷的好奇寶寶相葉。

「不是啦、你這個研究是柴門教授監督的對不對。」用下巴指了指攤在桌上那一份大學生助手留下的實驗數據，他剛才有看到寫這數據的學生是跟二宮報備了才走的，想來就是協助二宮實驗的助手。

「嗯。」不訝異相葉看得出這研究屬於誰，怎麼樣當初他也是拿獎學金的，就算只是同類組不同科系又沒念完，對於相葉雅紀的本事，二宮心裡多少有個底。

「那個、alpha組的依變項，數據好像怪怪的………。」實驗的事他不想也不會亂插手，雖然沒辦法明確說出怎麼個怪法，但即使他來看都懷疑有操作錯誤的數據，還是該提一下吧？

什麼？！

瞠目結舌地一把抓了那疊數據來看，其實二宮和也不用確認也清楚相葉雅紀不會任意開口，可見這錯誤有多大他有多在意。這下好了，白忙了一個上午，除了冷笑再冷笑二宮已經說不出其他話了。

隨手把跟廢紙沒兩樣的數據仍回桌上，不知道是自暴自棄還是看開了的二宮異常淡定，伸手拿了相葉那杯已經已有點涼了的熱可可想穩定一下血糖。眼睛瞟過相葉因為剛剛摀頭的動作而略低的領口，二宮毫不掩飾地端詳著那兩個不會維持關係的笨蛋殘留在胸前的艷麗證據。

都被吃乾抹淨了該解決的事還都沒解決乾淨。

把喝完的空杯子放回桌上推給相葉，二宮和也站起身邊穿回白衣邊指示：「幫我泡杯咖啡吧，我要重測數據，你替我記錄。」

「欸？我嗎？」指著自己的臉，相葉忍不住問。

也不是不情願，但他畢竟不是研究室的人，就算紀錄不是什麼難事，這樣可以嗎？

「測完了就去吃拉麵，叫上大叔來付錢。」不覺得有什麼好疑慮的，又不是要讓相葉掛名實驗助手，再說依他的能力直接取代那個助手重作一次數據都行，何況只是個紀錄。

順手抽出相葉塞在牛仔褲口袋的手機，二宮推了推他催促著。「再不快點拉麵就不用吃了。」

「好啦……。」拿了杯子小跑步地往茶水間去，既然二宮覺得沒關係，他當然也不在乎幫一點小忙。

看著相葉走出實驗間，二宮和也老神在在地用剛剛摸來的相葉的手機撥了電話。

「………喂？」

基於私心也好相葉的幸福也罷，他要給櫻井翔一點顏色瞧瞧。


	24. Back at once(SASK)  25

生田斗真心底，有一份割捨不得的情感、根深蒂固屹立不搖地盤踞著。

在洛杉磯市中心的公關經理辦公室，繁華的夜晚裡又是一對像法國電影那樣情感激烈卻蘊著優雅美感的身影柔軟地互擁著。

「潤………。」不很認真地推拒這個窮追不捨的吻，生田迷離著眼神回吻一樣地低訴著那個環著自己腰際的人的名字。

早就已經算不清這是第幾次。樓梯口、會客室、茶水間、停車場，所有他們兩個有可能一起出現的、公司上上下下大大小小每個角落，生田斗真和松本潤不厭其煩地再再沈浸在兩人的氣息之中，閉著眼睛分享彼此的熱切。

「我在呢……。」從容慵懶又刻意要取笑懷裡人的回應。寫實性感的姿態和溫柔謹慎的疼惜是S番長松本給戀人限定的至高服務。

「哼嗯………。」不知是賭氣還是舒服的意思，在自己的辦公室裡感受著那個人的手一如每次的開始那樣又輕又重的揉著自己的腰，生田斗真知道這已經是松本潤點到為止的調情極限。

雖然是作風開放的美國，工作場合的該做什麼不該做什麼，他們還是有個最低底線，尤其對自己的專業要求近乎吹毛求疵的Mr. Prefect松本，更不能接受因為感情而讓彼此有落人話柄的可能，就算兩個人的能力和付出都已經毋庸置疑地讓他們爬上了公司要職，這一點卻始終一如往昔沒有例外。

溫柔又強勢、浪漫但專情、灑脫卻克己，松本潤就是這樣的一個男人。

但是、儘管從門口的保全到頂樓的經理都已經看膩了松本生田組毫無爭吵的甜蜜相處，這一日三頓都不見得飽的親熱看似火熱無疑，卻是……也有它難解的陰鬱在。

「…………等等、去你那裡？」猶豫著該不該開口，儘管之前的無數次提案都只是讓生田斗真露出像現在聽了話後、愧疚又不知所措的失落神色，松本潤還是又一次地點開了兩人一直以來都不願太明著去討論的話題。

不例外的，這半年一年才有一次的試探，讓生田斗真心底，那一份割捨不得的情感，又一次根深蒂固屹立不搖地矗立在他和松本潤之間。

「還加班呢…………。」不願意正視這份疑惑，生田只能消極地陳述事實以擋去他招架不住的抉擇。

確實是真心真意地喜歡著松本潤，但生田卻無法狠心忘記年少時約定好了要等自己回日本，卻終究被命運捉弄得連最後一面也沒有緣分見到的初戀。

明明說了會等我回去的、P你這個大騙子。

「搬來我這裡，斗真。」閉上眼睛湊近生田的耳畔低語，就算是誘騙也好，松本潤對愛人心底放不下的那個人沒有競爭心理，卻也同時對他長年放不下的執著感到著急。

已經走了的人去質問比較只是更讓生田傷心，但撫不去的傷痛大喇喇地曬在面前，他卻無法讓懷裡的人用緬懷的心去接受，這在完美情人松本的標準裡，就是失職。

本來就是趁虛而入闖進生田斗真心裡，接受他的哀傷和愧疚松本潤沒有二話，可難道不是正因為如此，才更該負起責任讓他堅強起來嗎？

至少松本從不認為，放在那裡的問題一直放著、時間就會慈悲地替他們善後而不求回報。

「不用退租也沒關係，搬過來……。」生田的耳畔是一座寂靜的聖地，不自主地徘徊在此的松本有時也會輕聲細語地告解、祈求，殷殷期盼著。

沒有逼你忘記或者放棄什麼，我可以等你，但你總得給我機會。

從他們交往以後，松本潤就再沒去過生田斗真住了有十年的公寓。那個有人特地和生田一起飛來洛杉磯，一起打掃佈置，有著無數回憶和約定而今轉化成心底窒礙的公寓。

交往前他也自然地去過幾次，先前相葉雅紀也曾借住過，生田的助理也好、隔壁的鄰居也好，這個世界上現在就只有松本潤不被歡迎踏上那公寓的玄關、穿過走廊走進臥室。

「潤、對不起，我…………。」微微退開耳際廝摩的溫柔，生田沒辦法在這樣的問題被討論的時候大方接受松本對自己的好。

生田對過去的現在的雙方那份複雜的感觸還像蠶蛹那樣堅實難解，始終無法結開的心結源自於自己對山下的愧疚和想念、卻又同時難以抗拒複雜地對松本有著虧欠和愛戀。

所以松本潤才不強逼他，怎麼樣他明白生田斗真對自己那一份貨真價實的喜歡，日漸壯大而且無意放手。然而松本的體恤和溫柔以耐性持久的時限具現化地呈現，寬容卻因此讓生田更深地陷進無盡循環的歉疚之中。

「我、我還是………。」說不出明確的拒絕，也無法給喜歡的人想要的答案，手還環著松本的肩，生田卻只能撇下猶豫的眼光看著松本厚實胸膛、支支吾吾沒有盡頭。

「沒關係。」不著痕跡地吐出嘆息，沒有再次逼近，松本潤只是又一次退後了一步，給了他願意給而生田很需要的耐心包容。

沒關係的。

「Take your time.」

你慢慢來、我等你。

真心誠意的話語。毫不猶豫地緊緊抱住了松本潤，生田斗真對眼前的這個男人有著滿漲的情緒，稍稍傾斜就會溢出四散、無法收拾。

堅定不移、執迷不悔，這樣一個溫柔強勢、浪漫專情的男人，一次又一次的給自己汪洋般寬廣的愛。

讓自己變成一望無際的大海，無論他在哪裡，不用茫然地想著停泊靠岸，就感受得到愛。

「潤、你是我媽嗎？」嘴角帶笑忍不住調侃，生田斗真覺得自己好幸運，能讓鬼秀導松本像娘一樣的無條件照顧接納自己。

嗯………其實也不能說無條件，有時候他報酬也是需索無度地要。

「哈啊？」這麼帥氣性感氣場十足的戀人、這麼感人肺腑賺人熱淚的臺詞，居然得到一句像媽一樣的評語，這叫他怎麼不怨懟。

「你是——」跟相葉雅紀混得太近了嗎變這麼不會讀空氣。來不及把話問完，放在褲子口袋裡的手機就啤囉啤囉地震動了起來。

不等松本反應過來，生田便先一步退開好讓他接電話。

今年聖誕節假期他們倆打算連著積久了的年假一起提前放，放假前天天加班打電話只怕是免不了的……生田斗真才這樣想，自己辦公室的電話就驚天動地的大響了起來，只得飄給松本一個無奈的眼神轉身走回辦公桌接電話、繼續加班。

比起Email的往返聯絡，松本更喜歡直接打電話處理事情，但最近也實在是被電話吵著煩，下意識微皺起眉頭看了來電顯示，松本才曲起的眉毛就立刻彈跳了一下表現著驚訝。

「………喂？」毫不掩飾充滿疑惑的語氣，松本潤接通了電話、若有所思地望著生田一邊流利地用英文說話，一邊抄寫著什麼的身影。

他們倆打從進這間公司到現在的年假可都積著呢。

說白了時尚圈也沒有人是打卡上班的，只不過公司名正言順給的假，自然沒有白白放著的道理。

…………或許、他們也該回日本一趟了。


	25. Back at once(SASK)  26

那天在新宿分公司的頂樓辦公室，櫻井翔總算認清了自己的自負和無知。

你和相葉君長久不是玩玩而已吧？

父親櫻井俊是櫻井翔在世上最尊敬的人。

你就這樣把他藏著，讓我們接二連三地去查他？

櫻井翔不得不承認，比起母親幾乎是不可能會有的贊成，一向開明的父親的反對，會令他無所適從。

翔、如果你不打算放手，就該好好給人家一個承諾。

略帶譴責的語氣，反面的涵義卻像繫著絲帶的白鴿傳遞著快樂的音訊。

你這麼得過且過地，像什麼樣子。

是啊、櫻井翔，你究竟像什麼樣子。

他不知道雅紀和修曾見面有過約定。

不知道自己的母親用什麼理由掐著雅紀讓他放手。

不知道相葉雅紀對自己有的，並不只是對於櫻井集團總經理暨接班人的小小自卑和沈重壓力。

一份容納了他的樂觀、溫柔、體貼、善良的真摯，小心翼翼地進行卻大肆妄為地存在著。

都為了他，這個把他藏起來的櫻井翔。

一個已屆三十、事業有成也算立派的男人，居然要父親出面提點教訓自己的感情問題，真說起來也是諸多尷尬。

但至少他知道他最不願令其失望的爸爸，已經被他勤奮可愛的雅紀收服了，就在他什麼都不知道、什麼努力都沒能做的情況之下。

相葉為了他恬靜地忍受著來自家人的非難和打量，直至莫可奈何的瞬間才淡然堅強地離開。

卻又一次擁著一顆被不安吹得顫動的心回來。

開誠怖公地相互扶持。二宮對自己的不滿，似乎是其來有自，他和雅紀以為有的，那種不點破的默契，說白了也就是種逃避吧。

而那些因為執著而蘊生的勇氣，讓不安的相葉願意果敢地再一次回到了他身邊，櫻井想珍惜這一份勇敢。

打點好阻擋相葉的一切一切，然後牽著他的手，對他傾訴他們需要耗費心思去耐心面對的困難，無所畏懼，兩個人在一起，沒什麼好逃的。

他的父母、弟妹，還有毫不掩飾討厭他、對雅紀來說很重要很重要的二宮君。

倘若我愛你你愛我不足以讓兩個人泰然地幸福，那就打造一個幸福的環境相愛吧，伴隨著所愛之人。

推開了櫻井慈善基金會的大門，櫻井翔略過幾個他不認得面孔的工讀生，長驅直入地要往會長辦公室走。

「翔少——總經理。」接了門口保全的通報，形同櫻井家資深總管、年紀比櫻井俊還長上一點的會長秘書竹山先生在會長辦公室門前候著，恭敬地迎著他看著長大的大少爺，一時之間忘了改口。

「沒關係的竹山爺，叫什麼都行。」不很介意所謂公私場合的稱號切換，櫻井翔親切地碰了碰竹山先生的手臂，對著這位形同家人一樣熟稔的管家問道：「媽在嗎？」

「會長現在正和吉川院長會面，少爺有急事？」看著大少爺各方面都成長得優秀又不生嬌慣架子，竹山不自覺放軟了語氣，用眼神詢問著是否通報。

「不用了、我不急。」櫻井翔抬了抬手表示自己可以等，而後側了身就要往會客室走，卻又想到了什麼，才躊躇了一步回身看向竹山秘書。

「竹山爺、您也知道雅紀的事吧。」理所當然的語氣，他也就是姑且一問。

「是的。」竹山神情未變，謙和有禮地應著，沒有再進一步回答。

「這樣啊。」無意多加評論，但櫻井翔不否認他對竹山爺的看法感到好奇，或者，在意。

看著自己長大的慈祥管家，即便不會動搖他想和相葉相守的堅決，櫻井翔還是很希望竹山爺能明白他的雅紀的好。

「………少爺，夫人對此、還有許多疑慮。」或許是因為櫻井翔若有所思的黯淡話尾，他終究還是多話了。不認為自己有干涉的權利，但竹山管家和櫻井家相處了大半輩子，有些能緩解緊繃的話，他很樂意多說一些。

「疑慮？」不很明白這兩個字的涵義是好是壞，櫻井只能重複著問。

「相葉先生是一位認真又踏實的青年，竹山認為，夫人也感受得到這一點。」平和地闡述著事實，竹山不著痕跡地讚美了相葉，間接表明自己立場的同時，也略略說明了他們曾對相葉雅紀有過諸多調查。

如果翔少爺在乎他的想法，雖然不便干涉，他也希望少爺明白自己對其誠心交往的伴侶沒有偏見，甚至還有些好感。

同性之間的戀情他沒所謂贊成反對，那不是他的事，只不過就他竹山所知的相葉雅紀這個人去肯定罷了。

「…………是嗎。」淡淡地回了話，櫻井明白竹山爺若有似無透露的好意，一份像喜悅卻又更似感激的複雜思緒，讓他微微垂下眼神感念。

「是的。還請少爺，不要太怪罪夫人。」微欠了身，竹山推開會客室的門，以行動結束了這個有些逾矩的話題。

「我讓人泡茶過來。」

「謝謝你、竹山爺。」輕笑了幾聲緩一緩話題，櫻井翔順勢走進會客室，讓秘書帶上門離開。

怪罪什麼的，他並不是來興師問罪的。

那可是一手拉拔栽培自己的母親呢。

看了一眼手錶， 櫻井突然很想聽聽相葉的聲音，歡快地軟呢地叫他小翔的聲音。於是他從口袋裡拿出手機，走近窗邊的同時撥了電話。

若是他真的不顧一切地造反鬧翻了家庭關係，讓相葉知道了，只怕會又祭出那兩個令他頭頂動脈直跳的行李箱，為了櫻井的家庭和樂消失得無影無蹤。

若是我愛你你愛我不足以讓你感到幸福，那我會打造一個幸福的環境和你相愛的。

為了所愛之人。

「喂喂？小翔？」接通了電話，相葉答話的語速很快，電話那頭的背景音也是人聲鼎沸，想必是店裡正忙著。

「現在忙嗎？」方才確認了時間很尖峰，卻還是播電話的櫻井明知故問得徹底。

偶爾讓相葉為自己忙亂著急一下，也是櫻井時不時享受的小樂趣………好吧確實是有點接近無聊大叔心理，但生活情趣總要用點心製造的不是。

「不會不會、不忙啦！怎麼了？」沒意識到自己那裡生意有多熱鬧吵雜，很少會在上班時打給自己的櫻井這少見的舉動讓相葉下意識地當了睜眼瞎子，枉顧店裡又一批湧進的人潮，懷著些許的歉疚躲到了吧檯的角落講電話。

店長對不起！五分鐘就好，不會太久的！小翔講電話一向都很有重點的啊！

「我就是想問你……想不想我？」沒讓相葉失望，櫻井翔果然直指重點。肉麻、厚臉皮、前言不對後語。櫻井翔一直以來都這樣調戲相葉雅紀、樂此不疲。

因為永遠有效果嘛、怎麼戒得掉。

「………………。」可惜跟在耳邊的悄悄話狀況不一致，正在忙碌的上班時間中間又隔著電話，濃情密意的效果減了泰半，相葉一時的沈默顯得格外冷靜。

問我想不想你、可是………。

「……小翔。」沉默了一陣，相葉還是用櫻井愛聽的聲音軟軟地回了話。

「嗯？」櫻井答應得很隨便。

「我們今天早上才一起出門的耶。」語氣很無奈，相葉開始覺得這通電話似乎沒有重點。

「嗯、好像是。」

「然後、現在才中午耶。」而且他一直到剛剛都還烘咖啡烤鬆餅送蛋糕賣笑容，忙得不可開交。

「意思是、雅紀你不想我啊？」隨便應了前兩句，櫻井這句佯裝失落的幼稚問句，語法倒是很狡猾。

「………如果我說還好、小翔你會很受傷嗎？」雖然櫻井特地打來調情好像算是一種浪漫的舉動，但相葉是誠實又天然的傻寶寶，羅曼蒂克這個單字好難他實在是不太會拼。

而且、他們頂多才四個小時沒見面吧？才四個小時耶！他的腰都、都還，有一點痠欸………。

「如果你說還好………。」語尾刻意上揚，還硬是跟婚紗下襬一樣拖得老長。「那今天晚上就不帶你去吃那家附乳酪蛋糕的中華料理店，以後宵夜也不買炸雞給你了。」

不必費心去思考這句話的邏輯性有多薄弱，總之關鍵字他是丟出來了：食物。

「啊不行不行！想你啦我好想你！比想吃炸雞跟麻婆豆腐還要想嘛！」聽到這麼殘忍的制裁方法，相葉立刻著急地拼命辯解討好著。

民以食為天、相葉為食而謊，雖然他的謊本音昭然若揭毫無誠意，但反正櫻井愛聽他愛吃，多說幾句假話作回答不是正好兩全其美。

果然毫不吐嘈想他和食物這兩件事之間的關聯性，看來唬相葉雅紀還真的能簡單地當成茶餘飯後的消遣，百試不厭。

「晚上我去接你。」 忍不住嘴角的笑意和眼中的溫柔，達到了調戲雅紀調劑心情的目的，櫻井翔這才開口說了他靈光一閃的正題。

就當作是為了等等的會面安排的事後獎賞吧，有了令人垂涎的美味紅蘿蔔在等，櫻井小馬還不飛也似地跑嗎？

「今天不用加班？」相葉的聲音裡有很多期待跟一絲猶豫。櫻井翔雖然都固定晚兩個小時下班，但非必要卻絕不加多餘的班，明知道這一點相葉還是反射性顧慮地問了。

唔……但真的好久沒有一起去外面吃飯了。

「今天沒心情加班。」爽快地一句解決相葉的疑慮，櫻井表示晚餐勢在必行。

他可是總經理呢，三不五時地留太晚員工一個個豈不是都不敢下班了。

「晚餐讓你吃你愛吃的、那宵夜………就任我享用囉。」故意壓低了後半句的嗓音半聲半氣地呢喃，大叔翔有著健全的身心，隨時隨地可以切換模式化身野狼，專吃美味的小白兔。

「……………。」雖然是這麼低層級的話語調侃，相葉還是臉皮很薄地漲紅了臉，緊扁著鴨子嘴回不出話。

小翔你、你…………。

「怎麼了？雅紀不喜歡嗎？」對相葉臉紅失措的反應猜到了個八成，櫻井還是放著虛假心機刻意無辜又疑惑地鬧他。

滿懷羞澀地依順著他、略略退縮地渴望著他、難耐矜持地呼喚著他，不論多少次多試圖讓自己大膽習慣，相葉紅著耳根熱著身子靠近自己的姿態，都讓櫻井嘗鮮似地血脈噴張、無數次。

「小翔你………你最近、吃太多了啦！」氣急敗壞地回了這一句外加掛了電話，也不知道指的究竟是哪個意思。相葉雅紀意義不明惱羞成怒地種種舉動，看在賴皮鬼櫻井翔眼裡可愛到不行。

讓他想這樣逗著他、取笑他，看著他又急又氣地紅了臉扁了嘴，漾著燦爛的笑容張著手十指交扣地守著自己。

一次ㄧ次地、一直一直地。

說喜歡、說想念、說愛你。

「少爺。」竹山管家敲了門通報著的聲音隔著門板清晰地傳了進來。

吶、雅紀。

為了那幅他心裡才描繪出的美好的畫，為了晚上甜蜜浪漫的美麗約會。

你別忘了，我會守護你對我的喜歡、用盡全力。

櫻井翔說來慚愧地沈寂了這麼久這麼久。

還是決定了要認真的惹你鬧你，到我們都想像過的很久以後。


	26. Back at once(SASK)  27

「媽。」

刻意帶上了辦公室的深色木門，櫻井翔一貫的敦厚淺笑，對上了自己母親的眼睛，依著自小由母親親自教給他的良好家教出聲問了好。

「怎麼、翔君，突然就來了？」

起身收拾著桌上滿滿的營運報告、合作資料和餐會邀請函，與其手上俐落的動作不同，櫻井陽子回應著眼前讓自己驕傲不已的長子的視線很是溫柔，很有母親樣地不等兒子的回應，便自然地繼續往下說話。

「吉川院長剛才還在問我，今年的聖誕慈善晚宴你會不會出席。」

某某院長、某某晚宴，一如往常的話題。對櫻井家的人來說，代表自己家的姓氏感激他社贊助合作也好，對機構表示友好社交也好，出席這類的活動都只不過是再普通不過的家族習慣，別說義務了，只怕是連規矩算不上。

「基金會和醫院合辦的晚宴是嗎？」很快掌握了自己母親的意圖，櫻井翔留有餘裕的態度總是蘊含了幾分深意。

「確定日期以後再遞邀請函給我吧，當天沒有其他預定行程的話我會出席的。」普通地應了話卻又不普通地擺了譜，他可沒忘記自己此行的目的。

聖誕前夕可是雅紀的生日呢，他要替雅紀慶祝的第三個生日。

也不過就第三個生日而已，這樣說起來，緣分和感情，人類的心常常都是任性又微妙地在誠實感受著。

「說什麼呢、那天吉川家的千金梨奈也會出席的。」頭也沒抬、不容拒絕的語氣，怎麼樣是自己的母親，說這話背後是什麼意思？櫻井翔又怎麼會聽不懂。

從沒對家裡的事興起什麼反抗念頭的他，遇見相葉雅紀，而後愛上他，也不過就是這麼短短幾年的事而已。

此刻卻是心甘情願、迫不及待地站在這裡，意志堅定地要捍衛他們兩人往後的每一個寒暑都為彼此祝福的機會。

「媽也沒有要強迫你什麼、先交個朋友挺好的不是。」

神情動作都因為那不如預期的回應而有一瞬間頓了一頓，櫻井陽子坐上了身後的黑沙發椅，看似專注地翻弄著桌上才收拾好的資料，提了筆在其中幾份文件上簽著名。

沒有看向對方說話表示無意商討和聽取意見；有時比起站著爭奪威嚴感，坐著處理雜務更能表示自己高出一階的漫不經心。這些所謂的談判技術，在櫻井翔的生長環境裡俯拾皆是，此刻，卻是要點破自己母親的手腳才能爭取到一些發話權。

總經理既然乘興而來，就絕不可空手而歸。一直以來，他都是這麼記著母親的各種教誨，靈活呈現。

「朋友的話、梨奈已經是了。」沒有去徵詢眼神的首肯，櫻井翔隨性地晃了晃肩伸展開西裝，走上前大搖大擺地拉開了正對面的皮椅從容坐下。

「但除此之外更進一步的關係，我和梨奈一直都有共識，只怕兩方都沒有意願。」

從幼稚園開始就是同學的千金小姐，在自己的朋友圈裡也是少數在令人欽羨不已的資產階級裡，還奮力抵抗家族義務的人。雖然自己明顯是屬於泰然承接家族責任的類型，兩個人倒是意外地合得來。

像這樣青梅竹馬的相識，一路就讀貴族私立學校的櫻井有很多，也因此對所謂的時間和人情更有感觸。

有些從小到大都偶然地有著聯繫的朋友，雖然不是感情不好，但有時情緒上來了拿出電話，播出去時選的名字卻從來就不會是他。

曾經他都因此看輕了時間的造就，都要因此看淡了人情的得失。

但此刻他來到這裡，試圖更進一步。

為了他。

「或者該說，即便不是梨奈，我也沒有結婚的打算。」

除非日本的法律進步到允許多元婚姻。

那樣的話個性認真的櫻井翔，一定會嚴謹地辦好所有手續，而不會故作前衛地說什麼「兩個人若是相愛的話那張紙算什麼」這樣掃興的話。

能給他的該給他的，那就給他。

「好了，媽也沒有要催促你結婚的意思，你不急我催你也沒用的不是。」 意識到談話方向並不如自己預期地進行，櫻井陽子微斂起笑容直視著櫻井翔，帶點警告氛圍地緩和著話題。

家庭和樂一向是她要鞏固的第一要事，不論那份和樂在旁人看來有多表面。櫻井家的每個人都是識時務者，所有事情點到就該適可而止，攤牌這種魯莽的粗事，她可從沒准許發生過。

卻沒想過有一天她引以為傲的長子，會不願意乖乖地按照她話中的本音走下她給出的臺階。

「媽，我沒有要和任何人結婚的意思。」

不是反抗也不是叛逆，櫻井翔對自己的雙親和自己的家族都不曾有過任何埋怨，他明白自己一直以來有多麼幸運。

只是他渴望的感情、他喜歡的人已經太真實太清晰，而不再像過去那樣雲裡霧裡地教他得過且過。

這讓櫻井翔無藥可救地想要去猜測往後，並且親自證實。

「我早就有了在交往的對象，媽您也知道的。」

那個人點燃了他對順遂充實、卻又忙亂無味的生活的種種希冀。

會不會有誰預訂100朵浪漫的白玫瑰作為大膽卻隱諱的情話、會不會哪天一起為了未來而做一份時空膠囊約好一起回憶。

「相葉雅紀、我要和他共度一生。」

他想親自去體會當他們相守5年、10年、15年以後，這份情感會怎麼樣奇蹟似地渲染自己的生命成一篇絢麗的斑斕。

到時他一定會想出很多很多週年紀念活動，浪漫的胡鬧的突發奇想的耗日費時的，讓雅紀眼中漾著感動地笑著說「跟小翔在一起太好了」然後緊緊抱住他。

無論誰說了什麼。

「他(彼)？」

總算停下手上的動作讓兩人對上眼，嘴邊的笑意還留了最終的一份嘲諷，櫻井陽子以為自己對這件事早已心裡有底，此時卻幾乎無法克制自己不去顯得刻薄。

周詳的計劃、誠肯的勸服、沉痛的告解。她以為他聰明絕頂的兒子會有的舉動都沒有出現，取而代之的是魯莽的真摯表白。

這算什麼，這可不是她教育出來的櫻井翔。

「你說他(彼)？」閉上眼睛按了按眉間，她到底該怎麼說才好。

兩個男人。

兩個男人，要如何共度一生？

「翔君、你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

要如何在眾目睽睽之下、繪聲繪影之中共度一生？

「媽、我明白——」

「身為櫻井家的長男、櫻井集團的總經理。」

不假辭色地打斷櫻井翔的話，櫻井陽子此刻臉上已是全無笑意的冷峻。

「櫻井翔，你知道你自己現在在說什麼嗎？」

面對我、面對你背後一整片蔓延不盡的家族名譽，僅僅憑一份真摯的愛，櫻井翔你，就想杜悠悠之口了嗎？


	27. Back at once(SASK)  28

面對自己母親幾乎是疾言厲色的質問，櫻井翔必須承認，他有些招架不住。畢竟在走進基金會的大門之前，他並沒有先想好一套天衣無縫，或至少勢均力敵的說詞。

世俗的眼光、家族的聲譽，他到底是沒有通天的本領去改變這些。

而這卻也真的並不影響他。

「媽、我說要和雅紀共度一生，這是我的決定。」

迎上母親充滿斥責的嚴厲目光，櫻井翔沒有情緒起伏，不動聲色地緩了一口氣，不疾不徐地說著。

「我知道我的行為可能遭致的一切後果，但是並不會因此刻意掩蓋我和雅紀交往的事實。」

今天這一趟不是協商會議，他既非是來談判，也無意討價還價。

他沒有要犧牲什麼來換取相葉，更不會犧牲相葉的什麼來獲得一點些微的認同。

這是一份他輸不起的感情。

「無論是無聊的八卦媒體，還是櫻井家的其他人，我無法控制、也不在乎他們怎麼想。」

「你說你不在乎……？」幾乎是不敢置信，櫻井陽子覺得自己喉間有什麼激動地在顫抖。

說出這種像叛逆的國中生說的話，身為櫻井家的一員，你應該是何其幸運何等驕傲。

想開口叱責，她卻只是用力握緊了還拿著鋼筆的手不願意衝動失態。從沒有面對過子女的忤逆的櫻井陽子，一時間竟說不出那些冠冕堂皇的狠話阻擋這一切。

這可是、一直最讓她驕傲的兒子。

「你說你不在乎……那你今天來，還有什麼好談的。」用力閉了閉眼睛壓抑住酸澀的激動，櫻井陽子無意讓自己在子女面前示弱。

在皮質辦公椅上坐直了身子，櫻井翔試圖沈澱方才過分決斷的語氣。

他的眼神看過自己母親仔細染了黑的頭髮，熨得一絲不苟的靛色西裝外套搭配淺金色底座的珍珠胸針，典雅得沒有一絲溫度，但那雙總被說與自己相似的眼睛，周圍卻已經折疊出幾道令子女不禁喟嘆的、使得冷峻顯得柔和的歲月。

「因為我在乎您。」

兩個男人，要如何共度一生。

縱然母親沒有明言，他仍舊能猜測到她的意思、猜測到她會有的激動與不解，和她對自己的失望。

她對自己從來也沒有過的失望。

於是櫻井翔假裝自己可以粉飾太平地掩蓋相葉雅紀的不安，佯裝兩人可以忘卻現實地相伴。

於是他狡猾地把愛一個人的現實與家族責任的現實分開，假裝他們ㄧ碼歸ㄧ碼，而今卻互相傷害。

小翔其實是膽小鬼～！用帶著音符一樣的語調，相葉就這樣輕易地像說喜歡一樣，包容了他的狡猾，讓他自私地愛，卻瞞著他，準備隨時離開。

「媽、我在乎您。」

若與相守的渴望相對的非得是他同樣珍視的家人，櫻井翔並沒有把握什麼能作為其中的籌碼。

他只能盡力。

「從企業層面來看，我有足夠的能力確保公司的營運不受影響，不會有任何問題。」

「此外，也會使用一些必要的手段壓住對家族不利的輿論……，當然也包含櫻井家內部。」

無論雙親是否接受是否支持，無論他的職責是否會因此被取代，他總是想替母親守住她在櫻井家的地位。

櫻井翔知道對櫻井陽子而言，他和弟妹們對櫻井集團的貢獻，是她生命事業的成果和支柱，讓她傲然地面對種種不友善的裏外聲音。

「但是、媽，關於相葉雅紀，我不會讓步。」

但是，愛相葉雅紀這件事，櫻井翔不能讓步。

「即使我不同意？」不因這份堅決地告白而動搖，面對兒子毫不掩飾的大直球，櫻井陽子心裡明白接下去威嚇也只是徒勞無功地掙扎，她只是下意識地，確認他決定背後的準備：「即使你父親不同意？」

聽起來和小時候問他手帕衛生紙有沒有好好地放進書包的語氣無異，卻是充滿疑惑；卻是百感交集。

即便從沒有在任何場合中明言自己願意為家族奉獻、願意承接櫻井家往後的事業成就，櫻井翔仍是一直完美地扮演著繼承人的角色。想來整個集團上下也沒有任何人質疑過他接班的可能性。

身為教育他的母親櫻井陽子很清楚，她的兒子不像吉川家的千金這麼反骨，他很有自己的想法但是想得開闊。並非是被家族所控制，櫻井翔自己選擇了接受這樣的人生規劃，不曾有過迷惘，更遑論是抗拒。

因此她更無法理解，是什麼樣的原因、怎樣大的吸引力讓他的好兒子寧可推翻他最有理由抗拒卻已經接受的一切，也要堅持。

「您也見過雅紀…………。」斟酌著情況，櫻井翔終究還是止住話，沒有像小粉絲為偶像辯駁那樣，在母親面前不識時務地虔心細數相葉的好。

雖然不甘心不情願，他知道母親並非是針對一個個人去刁難相葉，而是針對他的性別，針對在她眼中令家人蒙羞、在家族中難以立足，不為大眾接受的同性關係。

無論相葉有多好都一樣。櫻井翔並不願從母親的口中聽見這句話、他知道差別何在。

要母親接受這段關係絕不可能是一蹴可及的事， 櫻井翔從椅子上站起身，打算進入他循序漸進的本次最大目標，結束這段無法完美的談話。

「我不敢奢求您出言接納，即便我確實是這樣希望。」委婉地說出自己的期望，櫻井翔公事公辦的態度仍然有些強硬，即便維持著禮貌，他也並非是要留商量的餘地才這樣主張。

「但是媽，正如您所知道的，想讓雅紀離開我，只怕是輕而易舉。」

說起來有些酸澀有些卑微，卻是他心底明白的事實。

用二宮、用大野、用相葉工作的店和曾經投靠的地方，或者用櫻井翔本身。相葉雅紀一個再簡單也不過的人，卻太善良太奉獻太為別人著想。

他得小心守著才守得住。

「因此若是有必要，我會放下所有責任，動用所有管道守住他。」站直了身子整了西裝直視著自己母親說出的這句話，意思很明確。

即便您不同意，即便您出手。

再有一次，他會用盡集團的人脈財力找出相葉；他會放下家族的名聲情誼留下相葉。

沒有太訝異事情的走向，櫻井陽子面對這近似脅迫的發言態度幾乎有些淡然。應該說，像這樣針對自己的手段提出警告的做法，才真的在她的意料之中。

「翔君。」

無法阻止，不代表她無話可說。

「你問過他嗎？他不想要孩子？他沒想過結婚？」就算撇去家族名聲，回歸到單純的母子關係，兩個男人的關係仍然有著千萬的漏洞給她挑剔。

放下手裡已然變成裝飾性質的筆，櫻井陽子推開壓在肘下的文件，帶著深感荒唐的惱怒，義正言辭。

「你就這麼有把握，相葉君會願意跟你走一輩子？」

「我沒有把握。」面對這個理論上難以回答的問題，櫻井翔回答得又快又直接。並非自憐，而是對相葉的感情，他自始至終都很明白。

「是我離不開他。」

是在這之前不曾失敗、不曾用情的櫻井翔，擦槍走火地渴望一輩子。

那麼好的相葉雅紀 ，離開了櫻井翔，即使會有些難過有陣子傷心，也一定還是能在他喜歡的工作他關心的朋友身邊，開心地笑。

他一直是這麼認為的。

「翔君、你………。」

所以他這次會用力抓緊他。

哪怕誰也都不會相信。

「辜負您的各種期望，是兒子的不孝。」 談話到了盡頭，櫻井翔終究低下了頭，第一次針對這件事放軟了語氣鞠了躬。他不在乎櫻井家的聲譽，卻不敢捫心自問，對母親沒有虧欠。

然而對於母親的針鋒相對，他也無意再煽情地解釋 。

「不耽誤您處理公事。」

「為什麼？」用話止住眼前人準備好要轉身離開的步伐，這一次，就真的是完全無法理解的困惑。

這是為了什麼？難道、就真的因為所謂的愛情嗎？

「…………。」 沒有料到會要和自己的母親說到這一塊，他一時半刻回不出話。

「雅紀他……他很好。」遲疑過後給出的回答，卻比小時候的作文還要糟糕。

尷尬地嘲笑了一下自己，櫻井翔對著他腦中想著的相葉雅紀柔和著眼神，習慣性地抿著嘴唇思索這說法。

為什麼？

為什麼是相葉雅紀？為什麼喜歡相葉雅紀？

「他不想要在建立在『櫻井翔』之上的所有東西，卻還是待在我身邊，關心著我真正在乎的一切。」

學歷、家世、地位、財富，雖然這是造就導致他的很大部分，相葉雅紀卻只是在乎著他的心情喜好家人朋友，卻不看著這些一眼所見的成就。

「不是單單關注『櫻井翔』擁有的那些，他……雅紀把我的好跟不好、有跟沒有都看在眼裡，照單全收。」

不只是櫻井翔作為情人為他做的種種好，他曾展現的霸道、自恃、現實、狡猾，他為了現實和事業曾經忽略給他的耐心、體貼、溫柔、陪伴。

相葉雅紀用一個笑容包容著讓他內疚，再用更多的燦爛和樂觀讓他甘願地反省，疼惜地愛。

是他放不開他，這個珍貴的僅有的人。

「………………………。」

看著眼前母親沈默著思索的神情，櫻井翔覺得那或許是在反芻他方才那番帶著八成抽象的話語。

作為無怨無尤地接受守護著家族義務的財團大千金，他的母親，是想得開闊的那一類人嗎？

或者，也曾經對背著姓氏的自己感到迷惘、難以定位？

無論如何，櫻井翔很有自信，不會有人討厭相葉雅紀的。

「下次，如果您願意，我帶雅紀烘培的咖啡給您試試吧。」

他不介意耗盡歲月去親眼證實。


End file.
